Honor al Amor
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: La flor que florece en la adversidad, es la más rara y hermosa de todas. / Adaptación HitsuKarin a Mulan.
1. Chapter 1

Honor al Amor.

Capítulo uno: Guerra.

El reino de la Sociedad de Almas era un enorme complejo de varios pueblos grandes y otros pequeños que se alzaron en medio de un terreno bordeado por muchos ríos extensos que conectaban entre sí. La mayoría de estos ríos eran poco profundos y estaban llenos de filosas y enormes rocas que hacían imposible a un barco muy grande cruzar cualquiera de ellos, solo pequeños botes con poco peso y rutas trazadas tenían más posibilidad a la hora de intentar vencer a estos ríos. Otros de estos ríos bordeaban la capital de este reino llamada Seireitei casi aislándola de los otros pueblos, pero estos ríos eran tan bajos y extensos que dejaban un gran abismo fantasmal imposible de cruzar.

La Sociedad de Almas tenía un poderoso ejército comúnmente denominado Gotei 13 que vigilaba todos los límites tanto del reino como de la capital, controlaba el paso de extranjeros ya sea visitantes o comerciantes. Cada año sus cifras y rigurosa disciplina aumentaban con una lealtad ilimitada a su emperador, y esto era bien sabido por todos los reinos vecinos.

Con todo, era un hecho que la Sociedad de Almas no era un reino fácil de invadir, mucho menos de conquistar. Pero esto generó desconfianza en los reinos vecinos, que temían una invasión del Gotei 13 para ampliar sus territorios y demostrar su obvia superioridad avasallándolos para demostrar su poder.

Para apaciguar las desconfianzas de sus aliados y reforzar sus amistades, aparte de la economía y recursos del reino, el emperador Ukitake Juushiro decidió alzar cuatro gigantescos puentes surcando los ríos bajos y peligrosos que rodeaban todo el reino y dos puentes sobre los ríos-acantilados que bordeaban la capital, como señal de bienvenida y amistad a sus vecinos, visitantes y socios. Eran tiempos de paz y muy probablemente perderían sus no muy abundantes alianzas si no daban una demostración de camaradería.

Los puentes tardaron años en construirse pero gracias a ellos formaron más alianzas y mejoraron sus relaciones con las ya hechas. Claro que estos puentes eran rigurosamente vigilados las veinticuatro horas por soldados especializados del ejército y seguían controlando la entrada y salida de todo aquel que cruzara los ríos ya sea a bote o por los cuatro puentes. La Sociedad de Almas continuaba siendo un reino muy seguro y difícil de invadir, menos de conquistar. O eso se quería pensar…

Un soldado del ejército del Gotei 13 se apoyó perezosamente en uno de los pilares al extremo del puente que surcaba el rió más grande de toda la región, que por su extensión llegaba a hacer un círculo casi perfecto alrededor de todo el reino y aparte era muy ancho, por lo cual también le construyeron el puente más fuerte y espacioso. Normalmente era el que tenía más vigilancia, pero después de meses sin que pasara nada las ansias se calmaron un poco y en vez de vigilar al menos una decena de hombres el puente hoy solo estaban vigilando dos… aunque su compañero estaba dormido sobre el otro pilar del puente. El soldado no lo culpaba, por orden de su superior estaban allí desde las ocho de la noche y ya estaba amaneciendo.

El soldado bostezó y recostó su cabeza contra el pilar del puente, preguntándose cuándo su superior enviaría a otros soldados para tomar el próximo turno que debió de haber comenzado hace más de una hora. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse lentamente mientras contemplaba la niebla que se levantaba desde el río hasta cubrir casi por completo la visión del final del puente. Era bastante divertido… ver la niebla danzar… las sombras moverse en ella… A un pelo estuvo de quedarse dormido en medio de su guardia cuando de repente su compañero se incorporó de golpe, sentándose recto y observándolo horrorizado.

-Amigo…- exclamó con algo que parecía ser miedo. -¿Escuchaste eso?- se puso en pie lentamente.

-¿Qué demonios quieres que escuche con tus ronquidos?- bromeó con una sonrisa sarcástica en medio de un bostezo. -¿Pero qué fue lo que oíste? ¿No estarás ebrio otra vez, verdad?- lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y una pizca de reproche en su tono.

-¡Amigo, estoy hablando en serio!- su compañero definitivamente estaba asustado. -¡Escuche un caballo! ¡No, muchos caballos!- asustado y alarmado, debía admitir que estaba empezando a contagiarle su estado de ánimo.

-Amigo…- sus propios ojos se abrieron horrorizados al escuchar lo que claramente eran sonidos de relinchos y el trotar de caballos. Entornó los ojos hacia la niebla, notando que las sombras que había visto antes no eran otra cosa que figuras de caballos y humanos, la figura de un ejército acercándose. -¡AMIGO, CORRE!- corrió hacia su compañero y lo jaló del brazo al notar que se había congelado al vislumbrar el ejército. Pudo escucharlo sollozar mientras se dirigían hacia el bosque, sabía que no podrían escapar de todo un ejército, iban a morir. Pero morirían con honor. -¡Concéntrate, amigo! ¡Hay que dar aviso!- solo eso podían hacer.

Su mejor amigo asintió con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro mientras ambos apuntaban sus brazos al cielo recordando su entrenamiento y lo que había que hacer en caso de una invasión.

-¡BAKUDO NÚMERO QUINCE!- gritaron deteniéndose valientemente con todo un ejército detrás. -¡Senkō hanabi!- haces de luz salieron disparados de sus manos hasta estallar cinco kilómetros en el aire cual fuegos artificiales formando un gigantesco mensaje que se podría ver por la base de su escuadrón hasta los pueblos más cercanos.

 **"Estamos siendo invadidos."**

La Sociedad de Almas ya había sido avisada, sabrían qué hacer y ellos probablemente acabaran de salvar quién sabe cuántas vidas dándole el mensaje a los pueblos cercanos para que evacuaran, y pronto el mensaje llegaría a la capital.

Ambos soldados sonrieron, justo antes de morir bajo una lluvia de flechas.

.

Las puertas del palacio imperial se abrieron de par en par dejando el camino libre a tres personas vestidas con shihakushos negros y Haoris blancos para adentrarse en la sala del trono y caer de rodillas frente al emperador vestido de una manera muy similar.

-Majestad.- habló con voz fuerte y extrañamente seria el usualmente alegre capitán Ichimaru Gin. –Recibimos información de una invasión a nuestras tierras a través del puente que surcaba el río norte. Ya hemos confirmado que se trata del ejército Arrancar liderado por Aizen Sosuke del que un día fui espía como bien sabe, Ukitake-sama.- Gin miró por las rendijas de sus ojos el rostro de Ukitake Juushiro llenarse de preocupación.

-¡Le advertí que era mala idea construir esos condenados puentes, tío!- regañó Soi Fong, la malhumorada sobrina del emperador. –Ahora estamos en guerra y no es culpa de nadie más que su irresponsabilidad.- Ukitake la silenció con el simple acto de levantar una mano, por lo que la mujer de inmediato se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

-Lo mejor será colocar tropas alrededor de la capital, su alteza. Es claro que ese es el objetivo principal de Aizen, también debemos poner bajo mejor custodia los puentes y…- Ichimaru fue frenando por la máxima autoridad.

-¡De ninguna manera!- exclamó el emperador levantándose de su trono casi con indignación pero tranquilidad a la vez. –Quiero que las tropas protejan a los pueblos, no podemos dejar a nuestra gente a merced de ese ejército de sádicos.- sacudió la cabeza. –Soi Fong.- volteó a su sobrina, que se puso recta en su lugar de inmediato. –Encárgale a tu asesor enviar avisos de reclutamiento a los pueblos. Tenemos que convocar a los otros escuadrones y reclutar a toda la gente posible.-

-Por supuesto, tío.- Soi Fong sonrió complacida de participar.

-Sin ofender, Ukitake, pero en este momento no contamos con todos nuestros escuadrones como para poder llamarlos y que acudan inmediatamente.- informó perezosamente uno de los capitanes, Kyoraku Shunsui. –Varios de los escuadrones cumplen obligaciones en el extranjero, tomara un tiempo antes de que puedan movilizarse de nuevo hasta aquí.-

-Todos los escuadrones disponibles ya se unificaron para formar un solo gran ejército que tiene planeado contener el avance Arrancar.- prosiguió Gin. –Y he de recordarle que el escuadrón diez hace años que se encuentra desintegrado y sin capitán.-

-Te encargó el nombramiento del nuevo capitán del escuadrón diez, capitán Ichimaru.- suspiró Ukitake. –Que entrene a los nuevos reclutas y forme un nuevo escuadrón diez para incorporarlo al ejército y participar en la guerra.-

-Ya tengo a la persona ideal en mente.- la sonrisa típica del capitán retornó a su rostro como si nunca se hubiera ido.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-

-Sin embargo, con todo respeto, majestad, creo que con la fusión de los escuadrones disponibles y mi conocimiento sobre las estrategias de Aizen Sosuke será más que suficiente para contenerlo hasta que lleguen los otros escuadrones ya experimentados en Kido y Zanjutsu, o incluso detener esta guerra absurda que inició de una vez sin necesidad de sacrificar vidas civiles.- frunció el ceño levemente, demostrando que hablaba en serio.

-Confió en ti, capitán Ichimaru, pero no correré ningún riesgo. La vida de mi pueblo está en juego, y un solo hombre podría ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.- volvió a sentarse en su trono mientras Gin se inclinaba respetuosamente sin poder discutir sus órdenes por más que le hubiera gustado.

.

Kurosaki Karin suspiró desganada mirando a su reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. A su lado, su hermana mayor por un minuto Yuzu daba brincos emocionada mientras terminaba de peinar su largo cabello rubio atándolo en dos moños y llenándolos de adornos adorables mientras su cuñada Rukia reía detrás de ellas, sosteniendo a sus dos hijas de tres y dos años.

La gemela menor volvió a suspirar, con más desgano aún, sin apartar los ojos de su reflejo. La habían maquillado, poniéndole labial, ruborizando sus mejillas y enmarcando sus pestañas, aparte de un montón de otras cosas que ni sabía qué rayos eran. Su largo cabello negro lo habían acomodado en un solo moño repleto de adornos asquerosamente femeninos que hacían pesar su cabeza. Y ni la hagan hablar del pesado kimono color rosa lleno de flores que la habían obligado a usar.

El día apenas comenzaba y tanto su hermana como ella tenían una cita pendiente para la hora del desayuno con dos muchachos de familias nobles cuyos padres habían hablado con su padre para arreglar compromisos en caso de que las cosas en ese desayuno resultaran bien.

Por supuesto, Karin no estaba ni en lo más mínimo entusiasmada con la idea, no quería ir y no quería casarse con un perfecto extraño, pero no tenía opción. No desde que su hermano mayor había muerto y su padre se obsesionó con conseguirle a sus dos hijas maridos que cuidaran de ellas cuando él ya no estuviera.

La familia Kurosaki era una familia de granjeros, su padre solía ser un capitán del ejército Gotei 13, pero abandonó todo eso cuando se enamoró de su madre, casándose con ella y ocupándose de la granja de sus abuelos tomando el apellido de ellos. Por desgracia, su hermano había estado más interesado en la vida del soldado que en la del granjero, y hace dos años murió en servicio por un atentado, dejando viuda a su mujer y huérfanas a sus dos hijas, por lo que Rukia y sus hijas se mudaron a vivir con los Kurosaki debido a que su hermano mayor Kuchiki Byakuya se mudó a otro reino lejano y ella prefirió estar con ellos.

Karin se hubiera negado por todos los medios posibles a contraer matrimonio con un desconocido de no ser porque aparte de necesitar yernos que cuidaran de sus hijas, su padre también necesitaba a alguien a quien heredarle la granja cuando él muriera. Ellas no podían trabajar solas allí porque sería considerado deshonroso y ningún comprador o comerciante querría tener nada que ver, necesitaban a un hombre en la familia, por más que odiara aquello, así eran cómo funcionaban las cosas.

-Yuzu-chan, estás hermosa.- su cuñada sonrió a su gemela cuando esta terminó de arreglarse para la cita. –Karin-chan, tú también estás muy bella, pero una sonrisa no te vendría mal.- aconsejó, a lo que la menor solo bufó.

-¡Vamos, Karin-chan, no pongas esa cara!- Yuzu seguía brincando. -¡Hoy conoceremos a nuestros futuros esposos!- aplaudió llena de ilusión. -¡Seguro serán muy guapos y amables!- los corazones prácticamente volaban de sus ojos.

-Solo es un desayuno para decidir un compromiso, Yuzu. No te emociones tanto.- no era la primera vez que se reunirían con chicos por posibles compromisos, y en todas las otras reuniones terminaban siendo rechazadas al final, por culpa de la pelinegra, por supuesto, si Yuzu pudiera ir sola la aceptarían de inmediato, ella era la esposa perfecta, pero ella y su padre idiota insistían en arreglar citas dobles.

-¡No tienes por qué ser tan pesimista, Karin-chan! Sé que en citas anteriores no nos ha ido muy bien, pero seguramente hoy si funciona y pronto nos casaremos. ¡Seremos unas esposas! ¡Tendremos maridos!- no cabía en sí de emoción.

La de ojos oscuros no pudo evitar reír enternecida. Por más que odiara los matrimonios arreglados, no tenía el corazón para bajar a su hermana de su nube, ella soñaba con casarse desde que su madre murió, y deseaba que su sueño se cumpliera, con toda el alma, haría lo que sea de ser necesario.

-Muy bien, chicas, ya es hora.- anunció Rukia. –Llegó el carruaje para llevarlas al centro de la ciudad. No olviden sonreírles a sus prometidos, sentarse rectas y portarse como buenas señoritas obedientes.- repitió las normas básicas que ya todas sabían obviamente para recordárselas a Karin, que era la única que siempre tendía a olvidarlas. –Es por el honor de su familia.- recordó luego con una mirada más seria dirigida expresamente a la pelinegra menor.

-Lo sabemos, Rukia-chan.- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, una alegre y la otra sombría.

Se encaminaron al carruaje esperándolas fuera de su hogar justo a tiempo para ver a su padre terminar de hablar con el conductor.

-¡Ah, mis niñas!- quiso saltarles encima pero la morena lo frenó con su puño. -¡Ya se han convertido en todas unas mujercitas!- murmuró con el puño aún incrustado en el rostro, para luego separarse y sonreírles con calidez. –Su madre estaría muy orgullosa de ustedes.- les acarició las mejillas.

La rubia se conmovió y lo abrazó entre lágrimas, la pelinegra solo sonrió antes de morderse el labio, repitiéndose mentalmente no arruinar las cosas para Yuzu y su familia esta vez. No le gustaba, pero tendría que hacerlo, comprometerse con un extraño. Todo por el honor, ¿verdad?

Subieron al carruaje, otra cosa que no le gustaba, prefería mil veces montar sus caballos en el establo, en especial a su yegua Mei, que aburrirse todo el lento camino hasta llegar a su destino. Pero viajaba con su hermana y un pesado kimono que apenas la dejaba moverse, así que no podía hacer mucho.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo y de inmediato el conductor las guió hacia una mesa en medio del parque resguardada por una especie de tienda, donde se encontraban sentados un joven pelirrojo fornido y un castaño que parecía un poco mayor con cara de estúpido.

Se sentaron frente a ellos y se saludaron formalmente.

-Soy Hanakari Jinta.- dijo el pelirrojo, sus ojos fijos en Yuzu. –Es un placer conocerlas.- tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó suavemente.

-Soy Asano Keigo.- dijo el cara-de-estúpido. -¿Cómo te llamas tú, preciosa?- tomó su mano y la beso, pero sin apartar sus pervertidos ojos de sus pechos.

-Kurosaki Karin.- contestó tratando de ser lo menos apática posible, sin mucho éxito.

-Y-yo soy Kurosaki Yuzu.- se presentó la rubia con las mejillas rojas mirando al de cabello colorado. –Mi padre me contó de ustedes, espero que nos llevemos muy bien.- dijo, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Hanakari.

-Yo lo esperó.- murmuró Asano aun fijándose en las curvas de la morena.

Karin hizo una mueca de desagrado pero trató de disimularlo llevándose el vaso cargado con té a los labios.

Empezó una conversación bastante amena entre los tres mientras la pelinegra trataba de mantenerse al margen, pero resultaba evidente que la rubia había cruzado miradas con el pelirrojo, por lo que ella no tenía más opción que conformarse con ese castaño idiota pervertido.

-¡Oh, Jinta-kun! ¡Eres tan gracioso!- rió cantarinamente su hermana. –Karin-chan, ¿no te parece muy gracioso?- volteó hacia ella tratando de hacerla participar más.

-Sí, graciosísimo.- sonrió forzadamente.

-Karin-chan, ¿cuáles son tus gustos?- Asano Keigo se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomar su mano delicadamente.

-Yo… umm… me gustan… los animales.- los caballos, montarlos y cabalgar. –Y… los juegos de mesa.- sobre todo de estrategia.

-Que gustos tan encantadores, para una mujer encantadora.- besó su mano.

-¿Cuáles son tus gustos, Asano-san?- preguntó con los dientes apretados conteniéndose de patearlo cuando siguió besando su mano subiendo por su muñeca y volviendo a bajar una y otra vez sin detenerse haciendo grotescos sonidos de gusto.

Yuzu y Jinta estaban concentrados el uno en el otro, ya sin prestarles ni la más mínima atención.

-Me gustan las chicas como tú, preciosa Karin-chan.- sonrió "galantemente" antes de volver a besar su brazo. –Dime una cosa…- se acercó mucho a su rostro volviendo a poner esa imbécil sonrisa pervertida. -¿Cuáles son tus medidas, eh?-

La vena que había estado palpitando en la frente de Karin finalmente estalló y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces estrelló su puño directo en la nariz de Asano Keigo borrándole su estúpida sonrisa depravada, pero también haciendo que su cabeza se impulsara hacia atrás golpeando la cabeza de Hanakari Jinta que justo ese momento eligió para tomar té, por lo que aparte de golpear dolorosamente su boca con el vaso terminó con todo el líquido caliente en la barbilla derramándose hacia su caro atuendo.

Yuzu chilló horrorizada y de inmediato quiso limpiar a Jinta con una servilleta, pero él había saltado de su asiento gritando maldiciones tirando su silla y la del castaño por sus brincos descontrolados hasta finalmente terminar arrojándose a la fuente con agua fría en busca de aliviar el ardor del té hervido.

La chica de ojos mieles pareció no saber dónde meter la cabeza ante la mirada de reproche de alguna de las personas que pasaban por allí y las risas de otros, sus mejillas se ruborizaron visiblemente aún a pesar del maquillaje.

Keigo continuó gimiendo de dolor sujetándose la nariz en lo que su amigo Hanakari salía de la fuente lo más digno-torpe posible y se dirigía a la Kurosaki más dulce con una mano frotándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Yuzu, yo…- dijo él, pero en toda respuesta la eludida solo se inclinó profundamente.

-¡Por favor perdóname!- se disculpó con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos, para después incorporarse y tomar a la menor de la muñeca jalándola mientras corría de nuevo al carruaje que las había estado esperando.

Apenas la puerta del carruaje se cerró, la mayor enterró el rostro en las manos y empezó a soltar pequeños sollozos que sacudían levemente su cuerpo. Karin sintió la vergüenza embargarla.

-Yo…- quiso disculparse pero no encontraba las palabras. No podía creer que había vuelto a arruinar las cosas para su querida hermana. –Lo lamento tanto.- bajó la cabeza dándose golpes mentales. ¿Qué importaba terminar casada con un pervertido mientras ella fuera feliz? ¡Era tan estúpida!

-No, Karin-chan, está bien.- Yuzu se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió. –No te sientas culpable, escuche las cosas horribles que ese sujeto te dijo, nunca querría que te casaras con alguien así.- suspiró temblorosamente. –Aun somos jóvenes, encontraremos o-otros partidos… m-mejores…- se frotó los ojos.

Karin suspiró, sabía que esta vez realmente le había gustado su cita, en verdad se ilusionó con ese pelirrojo, y ella lo arruinó todo aparte de que había vuelto a deshonrar el nombre de su familia y a perder otra oportunidad de conseguirle yernos a su padre.

El peso de la vergüenza se hundió aún más en su pecho al llegar a su casa y ver las sonrisas de su padre y su cuñada deshacerse al ver sus caras miserables. Yuzu corrió a encerrarse a su habitación y Rukia fue tras ella, su padre hizo amago de ir pero entonces se volteó a la pelinegra y comenzó a acercársele.

-Hija…- dijo suavemente.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta y no pudo hacer nada más que salir corriendo hacia los establos, ignorando los llamados de su progenitor. Se derrumbó sobre el heno frente al abrevadero. Normalmente el suave relinchar de los caballos la calmaba al estar de malhumor, pero ahora ni eso lograba mejorar su humor sombrío.

Miró su reflejo en el agua, sin reconocer en absoluto a la triste mujer llena de maquillaje con un peinado elegante, los labios rojos y los ojos llenos de pesar. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde estaba Kurosaki Karin? ¿Dónde estaba la niña feliz que crió su madre? ¿La joven despreocupada que gustaba de imitar a su increíble hermano mayor? ¿La chica decidida que lo daba todo con tal de no ver llorar a su hermana? ¿Dónde estaba?

Cuando su madre murió, ella se prometió que iba a hacer lo posible para no ser un estorbo en su familia, cuando su hermano la siguió tan joven… prometió que ayudaría en lo que pudiera a su padre y protegería a su hermana. ¿Entonces por qué hacía todo mal? ¿Por qué no podía cumplir una simple promesa? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

Suspiró mirando nuevamente a la mujer hermosa que le devolvía la mirada desde el otro lado del agua. Esa no era ella, no la ella que le gustaba pensar que era. No era una buena hermana ni una buena hija… Joder, ni siquiera era una buena cuñada. No podía reconocer a esa mujer, no quería ser ella… pero parecía que por más que lo intentara no podía ser lo que realmente quería ser. Nunca podría ser más que una deshonra para su familia.

En el mundo en el que vivía quien realmente era solo podía ser un estorbo inservible que no sabía causar más que desgracias, trataba de reprimir ese lado de ella, ser una buena chica, pero no podía, no sabía cómo. Y no dejaba de causarle dolor a su pobre familia.

Frustrada, estrelló su puño contra el agua, antes de juntar un poco con las manos y frotar furiosamente su rostro, una y otra vez, pasando luego duramente las mangas innecesariamente largas del kimono por toda su cara.

Volvió a mirar su reflejo. Ya no tenía tanto maquillaje, pero seguía sin reconocerse en absoluto.

De nueva cuenta se roció agua y se limpió con las mangas. Desató su peinado y arrojo los adornos de cabello despectivamente, atando su largo pelo en una coleta y dejando un mechón en medio de su frente. Miró al agua, pero no vio nada más que la misma desconocida desolada.

¿Qué era lo que quería ver, en todo caso? ¿Quién era ella en verdad? Ni siquiera lo sabía.

Frunció el ceño y decidió mejor dejar de pensar en eso, no tenía sentido. No iba a responder sus preguntas existenciales mirando al lugar donde los animales bebían.

Jugueteó con la punta de su coleta mientras pasaba por los jardines hasta dejarse caer sentada en las escaleras del templo donde rezaban por sus familiares. Bufó mientras pensaba, ¿qué opinaría su amada madre, o su hermano, de saber lo descuidada, estúpida y deshonrosa que se había vuelto para esta familia? Seguro estarían muy decepcionados.

Escuchó pasos acercarse pero no levantó la vista. Sea quien fuera de su familia, no creía poder mirarlo a los ojos, en especial si era Yuzu. Descubrió que se trataba de su padre cuando se sentó a su lado cubriéndola con su gran sombra.

-Veté, papá.- evitó mirarlo aun cuando le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. –Todos estaban esperando que esta vez funcione, todos me pidieron que me comportara. Pero… no lo hice, y Yuzu siempre paga mis errores. No me vengas ahora con tus payasadas o tus palabras de ánimo. Sabes que lo arruine.- sus hombros se desplomaron.

Se estremeció al sentirlo abrazarla por los hombros, no acostumbrada a permitir sus muestras de afectos, pero ahora no tenía ganas de golpearlo, por sus impulsos y problemas de ira fue que terminó en esa situación en primer lugar.

-Hija, escucha… no soy exactamente el mejor aconsejando ni dando palabras de aliento. Los cielos saben que lo intento, pero dudo que ahora necesites escuchar algunos de mis chistes malos.- rió entre dientes. –Dime… ¿recuerdas la semilla que encontraste entre la comida de las gallinas cuando tenías cuatro años?-

-Sí…- no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ante los recuerdos de cuando su madre vivía. –Era delgada y parecía que pinchaba al tacto, tenía miedo de que lastimara a las gallinas. Se la mostré a mamá y ella se sorprendió al no reconocer de qué era, ya que ella conocía cada planta en la granja.- era una mujer tan maravillosa.

-Decidieron plantarla para ver qué crecía.- continuó su padre. –Estuvieron atentas a la semilla por meses, pero nunca nada creció. Entonces…-

-Entonces mamá murió.- murmuró sombríamente. –Y yo me olvide de la semilla.-

-Tal vez tú la olvidaste, pero la naturaleza no. La ayudó a crecer aun cuando estaba fuera de nuestros planes.- señaló alegremente. –La semilla resultó ser de bambú. Cinco años atrás, cuando tenían once años, tú y tu hermana planearon plantar otra planta en el mismo lugar, pero no la dejaste porque recordaste que allí estaba la semilla que plantaste con tu madre hace tantos años.-

-Creía que la tierra de ese lugar estaba muerta.- suspiró casi burlándose de sí misma. –Estaba tan equivocada…-

-Volviste al lugar poco tiempo después, conmigo, y nunca olvidaré tu rostro cuando viste la planta de un metro de largo.- rió a carcajadas. –Pero el punto es… que ahora esa semilla creció en un bambú de treinta metros que desde aquí puede verse.- como para asegurarse, ambos voltearon a donde se podía vislumbrar la planta susodicha a lo lejos. –Tomó tiempo… mucho tiempo, pero con trabajo, paciencia y un toque sorpresivo, esa semillita que creías que iba a pinchar a nuestras gallinas se convirtió en una gran planta, bella y fuerte.- apretó su hombro cariñosamente. -¿Y sabes por qué?- finalmente Karin se animó a verlo a los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada risueña. –Porque nunca se rindió.-

La joven se quedó pensativa, y justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, escuchó el sonido de un golpeteo fuerte y constante de las campanas Bonshō del gran templo del pueblo, instándolos a hacer silencio mientras se hacía clara las voces de hombres llamando a todos las familias al centro.

Intercambió miradas con su padre antes de ambos levantarse de las escaleras y correr fuera de la casa. Yuzu y Rukia con las niñas se les unieron a medio camino, y juntos salieron fuera a tiempo para escuchar el mensaje que estaban divulgando los que claramente eran mensajeros del emperador.

-¡Atención todos los hombres de familia, atención todos los hombres de familia!- dijo un gordinflón montado en un pobre caballo de piernas temblorosas que apenas parecía aguantar su peso. -¡Se ha confirmado que estamos siendo invadidos por los Arrancar! ¡El reino entró en guerra! ¡El reino entró en guerra!- Karin sintió un hundimiento pesado y oscuro en su corazón. -¡Un hombre de cada familia tendrá el honor de formar parte del ejército imperial! ¡Es obligatorio!- gritó como una sentencia de muerte antes de volver a repetir todas y cada una de sus palabras con la misma intensidad.

-No…- sus ojos se ampliaron horrorizados.

¿Un hombre de cada familia? Pero… su padre era el único hombre en su familia desde que su hermano murió. Y él ya no era un jovencito, aparte de que en sus épocas militares sufrió una lección en la muñeca que prácticamente le prohibía volver a sostener una espada… ir a la guerra para él sería una muerte segura. Y como si eso no fuera ya lo suficientemente malo… las dejaría desamparadas a ella, su hermana, su cuñada y sus pequeñas sobrinitas. ¡Era una locura completamente!

Pero… su padre era un militar retirado… ¿tal vez no lo llamarían en agradecimiento a sus pasados años de servicio?

-¡Todas las familias que nombre a continuación deberán presentarse ante mí para que les entregue sus órdenes de reclutamiento!- exclamó el mensajero gordinflón. Entonces empezó a llamar a los hombres por el apellido, importándole poco los llantos de las mujeres, mirando con severidad a todos los que recibían el pergamino de sus manos, como retándolos a poner la mínima queja. –…La familia Kira.- llamó luego de muchos nombres, entregándole el pergamino a un hombre rubio que se ofreció para ir a la guerra en lugar de su anciano padre. –La familia Kurosaki.- prosiguió duramente.

Karin pudo sentir su mundo derrumbarse a sus pies.

No… No. ¡No! ¡NO!

Su padre hinchó el pecho con orgullo y les dedicó una última mirada de tristeza antes de encaminarse al gordinflón y tomar el pergamino de sus manos con la mirada de alguien que estaba aceptando su sentencia de muerte.

Y ella no pudo quedarse callada.

-¡Espere, espere por favor!- corrió hacia el mensajero imperial. -¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Mi padre ya ha servido al emperador! ¡Fue un capitán del Gotei 13 por muchos años! ¡Él está retirado! ¡No pueden obligarlo a esto!- se plantó frente a su padre casi como defendiéndolo. –No pueden hacerlo volver a la guerra, él tiene una lesión que…-

-¡¿Pero tú quién te crees que eres, mocosa?!- el gordinflón la miró despectivo mientras hurgaba en su nariz indecorosamente. –Debería controlar más a su irrespetuosa hija, Kurosaki.- su mirada de desprecio se volteó a su padre. –Difícilmente podrá desposar a una joven como esta con algo más que un campesino.- se rió de su propia broma de mal gusto.

-¡Escucha, tú, cara de cerdo asqueroso…!...- empezó a escupir con ira, pero entonces sintió una mano fuerte apretar su hombro.

-¡KARIN!- se estremeció ante el sonido de la voz de su padre reprendiéndola. Nunca antes le había gritado de ese modo. –No trates de defenderme como si yo fuera un hombre débil. No estás haciendo nada más que deshonrarme frente a todos.- él mantenía los ojos cerrados pero se notaba que claramente estaba disgustado. Ella retrocedió como si la hubiera golpeado, y sentir las manos de su hermana y su cuñada en sus hombros en señal de apoyo no ayudó en nada.

-Hmm.- el gordinflón asintió complacido después de casi haber echado espuma por la boca ante la irreverencia de una chica. –Presentese al campamento de Junrinan mañana a primera hora.- informó a su padre antes de volver a dictar apellidos.

Su padre se enfiló de vuelta a su casa con las tres siguiéndole el paso, sumamente cabizbajas y deprimidas. Él se fue directo a sus aposentos y apenas estuvo fuera de la vista Yuzu estalló en lágrimas y corrió a su habitación. Rukia abrazó fuertemente a sus hijas y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada antes de retirarse también.

Karin respiró hondo, antes de discretamente seguir la misma dirección por la que su progenitor se había marchado.

Él no podía irse, no podía dejarlas solas. Yuzu, Rukia y sus nietas lo necesitaban, ¿qué sería de ellas sin él? Algo tenía que decirle, las cosas no se podían quedar así… simplemente no. ¡No, no!

Se asomó discretamente en lo que solía ser la sala de entrenamiento de su padre para luego pasar a ser de su hermano, viendo a su padre sacar una katana de un baúl y desenfundarla suavemente.

Su corazón empezó a latir nerviosamente al verlo maniobrar con habilidad la katana, preguntándose si lo lograría, preguntándose si tal vez tenía una posibilidad, preguntándose…

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas con un gemido de dolor y el sórdido sonido del metal chocando contra el suelo de madera. Su padre siseó y se sujetó con cuidado la muñeca, posando sus ojos en la orden de reclutamiento casi al mismo tiempo que ella pero viéndola del mismo modo, como una sentencia de muerte.

Más tarde ese día, ya en la noche, Yuzu sirvió la cena y todos se sentaron a comer en silencio.

La pelinegra menor tomó un bocadillo de su deliciosa cena con sus palillos e hizo amago de llevárselo a la boca, pero entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia la rubia, que aún tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar pero aun así comía como si nada. Entonces miró a Rukia, ella alimentaba a sus hijas con su gesto estoico de siempre. Incluso las niñas estaban en silencio. Y su padre por una vez no hacía ninguna de sus payasadas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaban actuando al igual que siempre y a la vez tan diferentes? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso solo iban a aceptar la situación así como así? ¿Por qué estaban tan resignadas? ¿No había nada que hacer para cambiar sus destinos?

Los palillos comenzaron a temblar en su mano y finalmente el bocado que había tomado de su plato cayó sin gracia hasta estrellarse sobre la mesa. Todos la miraron como si hubiera rotó la "paz" en la que estaban sumidos. Eso fue el colmo.

-¡Sabes que si vas morirás!- estalló golpeando los puños contra la mesa.

-¡Karin-chan!- chillaron ambas mujeres y las niñas empezaron a llorar.

-¡No tienes por qué hacerlo! ¡No notaran tu falta si no vas, y no pueden obligarte!- se puso de pie con una mirada feroz. -¡Muchos jóvenes lucharan por el reino! ¿Para qué rayos te quieren a ti?- ¿acaso solo por el placer de destruir una familia?

-Karin, es un honor luchar para proteger al reino y a mi familia. Siéntate y termina tu cena.- contestó antes de ordenarle con suavidad.

-¿Te importa más tu honor que tu familia? ¡¿Qué haremos las cinco sin ti?! ¡Vas a morir en la guerra y nosotras por el hambre cuando nadie acepte negociar con granjeras mujeres y yo termine de espantar los pocos pretendientes que le quedan a Yuzu!- su hermana se estremeció ante aquello, pero se mantuvo callada.

-Ustedes son mujeres inteligentes y yo confió en que estarán bien aún sin mí. Tengo que hacer esto por dignidad, porque es mi deber como hombre y como padre.- también se paró, pareciendo comenzar a perder la paciencia con ella.

-¡Pero tú no…!...-

-¡He aceptado mi lugar en esta vida, Karin! ¡Es tiempo de que aceptes el tuyo de una vez por todas!- gritó.

Se quedó en shock ante sus palabras. ¿Qué quería que acepte…?...

¿El que era una mujer que solo servía para darle hijos a los hombres? ¿El verlo morir? ¿El que no podía hacer nada?

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y salió corriendo antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse cuenta y sin escuchar nada, azotando la puerta de la entrada y derrumbándose al pie de las escaleras raspando sus rodillas en la dura madera.

El viento sopló fuerte y cortante augurando una tormenta en lo que agitaba sus cabellos con fuerza, casi forzando a las lágrimas a escapar de sus ojos, pero no, ella no iba a llorar. Se lo prometió hace muchos años, demasiados como para fallar ahora cuando más que nunca necesitaba ser fuerte.

Caminó casi inconscientemente hasta sentarse al borde de las escaleras del templo familiar, dejando que las pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaran a empaparla de pies a cabeza sin importarle realmente. Su cabello se aplanó en su cabeza debido a la humedad y su coleta alta bajo hasta colgar como peso muerto, su Yukata se pegó a su piel haciendo que el agua helada le calara hasta los huesos, pero no le importaba.

Su vista se desvió hacia su hogar, preguntándose si a partir de mañana podría seguir llamándose así. Su padre se iría y más que seguro moriría en la guerra, y su pequeña familia se rompería un poquito más aún después de tantas grandes pérdidas.

Y ella no podía hacer nada…

Bajó la cabeza, posando sus ojos ahora en los charcos comenzando a formarse en el suelo, su reflejo le devolvió la mirada viéndose aún más miserable que en esta mañana, y ella seguía sin tener idea de quién demonios era y qué había hecho con Kurosaki Karin, la chica que sin importar nada daba todo por su familia, la que no se rendía.

Pero en esta ocasión era inútil torturar su mente, no había nada que pudiera hacer…

Mirando a su reflejo y examinando aquel triste rostro, de repente una alocada idea cruzó por su mente.

¿Realmente no había nada que ella pudiera hacer?

Alzó la vista al cielo nublado, cuestionando su cordura por un momento, pero bastó solo una última mirada al hogar que quería seguir manteniendo vivo y unido para fruncir el ceño con determinación y mandar todo a la mierda.

Toda su vida le habían dicho que actuaba más como un chico que como una chica. Bien, pues… ahora les demostraría que tan hombre podía ser.

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez más, se levantó del borde de las escaleras del templo y corrió por ellas hasta llegar al susodicho. Realizó una pequeña oración a su madre y a su hermano, prometiendo honrar sus memorias y mantener a su familia unida, y rápidamente volvió a correr, solo que esta vez hacia su casa, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Entró a la habitación de su padre y suspiró con alivio al ver la orden de reclutamiento a la vista en el suelo junto a su Futon donde él dormía plácidamente. Tomó el pergamino y le dedicó una larga mirada, sabiendo que podría ser la última, antes de salir silenciosamente del cuarto.

Volvió a la sala de entrenamiento y buscó el baúl que había visto antes, sacando la katana y desenfundándola sin vacilación alguna.

Desató su cabello que fluyó en todo su largo hasta la cintura, entonces tomó en su puño la mayor cantidad posible y utilizó la katana para cortar la gran porción de cabello de un tajo, repitiendo luego el proceso hasta que ni uno solo de sus cabellos llegó a pasar de su barbilla. Peinó su flequillo con los dedos para que no quedara ni un solo cabello en su frente y sin perder ni un solo segundo más buscó por la sala el uniforme del ejército, un shihakusho.

Llegó a su cuarto y allí se desnudó y ajustó con vendas su pecho prominente, tomando también un Obi y haciendo que rodee varias veces su cintura y también su pecho para disimular un poco más las curvas hasta el punto de que en verdad logro que casi no se notaran. Al ponerse el shihakusho y comprobar su reflejo en la katana, no vio nada más que un perfecto desconocido, pero uno masculino, y eso era exactamente lo que quería. Enfundó la katana y la ató a su cintura.

Los truenos retumbaron furiosos en el cielo mientras se escabullía al establo. Allí su yegua Mei se asustó y relinchó espantada ante su presencia, pero solo bastó el suave arrullo de su voz para calmarla y que la reconociera, dejando que la ensillara y siguiéndola voluntariamente fuera a la lluvia lejos de la seguridad del establo.

Karin lanzó un suspiro tembloroso. El sol ya estaba comenzando a iluminar el día con su luz a pesar de las nubes y la tenue llovizna, por lo que claramente logró vislumbrar su silencioso hogar, ajeno a sus intenciones, que tal vez nunca volvería a ver.

Por un momento, se le cruzó por la mente la promesa que había hecho sobre no preocupar a su familia. Sabía que morirían de la preocupación al estar haciendo esto, pero no tenía otra opción. No era el honor quien le dictaba cuál era su deber, era su corazón, su amor incondicional a su familia.

Yuzu, Rukia y las niñas estarían mejor con su padre que con ella, lo necesitaban más de lo que la necesitaban. Y no podía dejar morir a su padre, no soportaría perder a nadie más. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta… pero era lo que consideraba correcto.

Mientras cabalgaba lejos de su casa en dirección al campamento Junrinan, mentalmente hizo una promesa a su familia. Intentaría regresar, intentaría con todas sus fuerzas volver a ellos, pero no sin antes honrar sus nombres.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

WUUUUJUUUUUU! Finalmente subi esta cosa! :'D Este es el fic q gano en una votacion hecha hace mucho tiempo (XP) para hacer de celebracion de mis 150 OS HK TwT Sip, sera un multi-chapter pero lo contare como OS 150 porque quiero :v

Les sere sincera, cuando propuse esto por primera vez realmente no tenia mucha idea de como hacerlo xD Solo tenia un par de cosas q queria poner, pero por lo demas ni puta idea :'v Pero justo la semana pasada me agarro un aire de inspiración repentina y... salieron las más de 6.000 palabras de este capitulo :P

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con esto, pero como ya habia aclarado esto sera una ADAPTACION no un copia y pega de la pelicula, y sera muy a mi estilo HitsuKarin y con muchos toques de Bleach uwu Esto obvio es AU, pero estara el Gotei 13 solo q como un ejercito y los shinigamis seran soldados. Tambien, la pelicula de Mulan tiene su toque sobrenatural con Mushu, los ancestros y eso... asi q el toque sobrenatural aquí sera q existe el Kido y es algo normal q le enseñen a los soldados, pero eso es todo, no habran shikais ni nada de eso XD

La pelicula de Mulan tambien, aparte del romance, habla más que nada sobre una guerra, y es algo que me trababa a la hora de pensar en como adaptarla, no quería q fuera igual, así q tuve q cambiar los motivos, la situacion, el lugar, y claro... el modo en el que conseguiran la victoria... todo para que no sea tan predecible nwn

Toshiro aparecera en el segundo cap, no se impacienten, y no se preocupen, si lo voy a poner descamisado 7w7

Espero esto les haya gustado, ni Bleach ni Mulan me pertenecen. Tengo un problema pequeño pero doloroso y desconcentrante en un ojo así q me temo que Extraterrestrial se retrasara un poco, tenganme paciencia por fa n_n Como ya les dije, sera un capitulo de Extraterrestrial, luego un cap de esto, así q ya saben.

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Honor al Amor.

Capítulo dos: Ejército.

Yuzu se despertó de golpe al sentir algo removerse entre sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que de nuevo una gallina se había colado en su habitación, pero al abrir los ojos y bajar la vista solo pudo ver a su muñeco de trapo favorito que había elegido para ayudarla a dormir hoy totalmente inmóvil, haciéndola preguntarse si lo que sintió fue tan solo un sueño.

Se incorporó y frotó sus ojos ahogando un bostezo, pero entonces se congeló sin ninguna razón en específico, solo sentía que algo andaba mal, realmente mal, pero no sabía qué.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la ventana, viendo el cielo nublado y… ¿las puertas del establo abiertas? ¿Su padre ya se había ido? No… él no se iría sin despedirse, ¿entonces qué…?... Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo su horrible presentimiento empeorar haciendo más pesado el ritmo de su respiración. Si no había sido su padre el que dejó las puertas del establo abiertas, ¿entonces quién…?...

-¡Karin-chan!- gritó de repente, el desbocado latido de su corazón confirmándole que efectivamente había algo malo con su gemela, podía sentirlo. Hizo su muñeco de trapo a un lado y corrió a la habitación de su gemela, bastándole solo el hecho de no verla dormida en su Futon para de inmediato correr con su padre. -¡Papá! ¡Karin-chan se ha ido! ¡Ella se fue!- gritó con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro despertando a su padre sin remordimientos.

Él se horrorizó por completo y al igual que ella se levantó de golpe quedándose viendo un momento el lugar vacío donde había dejado su orden de reclutamiento para luego correr a revisar el cuarto de su hija menor, jadeando de espanto al no verla allí.

Rukia, seguramente despertada por la conmoción, salió de su habitación muy alarmada preguntando qué es lo que había pasado.

Los tres se internaron en la habitación de la adolescente pelinegra, notando el montón de cabello cortado en el piso y el desastre total que era la habitación, ella había salido con prisa, evidentemente, pero… ¿a hacer qué? ¿Por qué cortó su hermoso cabello? ¡No estaba entendiendo nada!

-Oh, Karin…- pero aparentemente su padre si entendía, porque salió corriendo hasta la sala de entrenamiento. ¿Tal vez su hermanita estaba allí? Al seguirlo y entrar al lugar viendo que también estaba vacío su mal presentimiento aumentó, más al ver a su padre revisando en cada rincón del lugar.

-Isshin-san. ¿Qué está pasando?- Rukia se veía tan o más frenética que ella.

-Karin… ella se llevó el uniforme de Ichigo… y mi espada…- él las volteó a ver completamente pálido. –Se cortó el cabello, y probablemente se llevó un caballo, aparte de mi orden de reclutamiento.- ellas también palidecieron al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba uniendo puntos. –Ella… Karin… mi pequeña…- de pronto salió corriendo a toda velocidad de la oficina hacia el exterior de la casa. -¡KARIN!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas cayendo de rodillas en medio de la tierra enlodada de su patio.

-¡Rápido, Isshin-san, tenemos que ir tras ella!- exclamó Rukia cuando ambas corrieron hacia su padre. –Prepararé su caballo y entonces podrá ir a detenerla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, así podrá…- calló ante la mirada desolada de su padre.

-Es inútil, Rukia-chan…- enterró el rostro entre las manos. –No la alcanzare a tiempo y si llegara a hacer que la descubrieran… la matarían.- las dos sofocaron una exclamación y de inmediato Yuzu no pudo evitar estallar en lágrimas. ¿Esto significaba que nunca volvería a ver a su amada hermana? –Nuestra única esperanza es que pueda sobrevivir a la guerra sin ser descubierta, solo entonces podrá regresar a casa…- murmuró el hombre lleno de desolación e impotencia.

-Karin-chan es inteligente.- Rukia colocó una mano en el hombro de ambos. –Ella lo lograra.- sonrió viéndose confiada pero no menos preocupada pese a sus palabras.

-Por favor, Karin-chan.- Yuzu se llevó ambas manos al pecho en medio de sus lágrimas. –Por favor vuelve a casa.- suplicó rezando mentalmente que su madre y su hermano protegieran a su hermana gemela y la devolvieran sana y salva a donde pertenecía, con ellos en su hogar.

.

Unos guturales gemidos retumbaron entre las paredes del templo donde la familia Kurosaki rezaba por sus fallecidos a la par que una misteriosa sombra se arrastraba por los escalones, lentamente reptando hasta la entrada del sagrado lugar.

-Grrr…- gruñó pesadamente la misteriosa sombra. –Hmm… Agh…- siguió quejándose mientras se adentraba en el templo, arrastrándose ahora hasta donde una madera tapaba la única ventana del sitio, de inmediato apoyándose sobre uno de los lados de esta para tirarla abajo y finalmente dejar a la luz del día penetrar en el oscuro templo, iluminando a la figura que resulto ser… ¿un muñeco de trapo? -¡Agh, que fastidio! ¡Odio venir aquí, este lugar es demasiado oscuro! ¡Y en el camino me llené de lodo!- pisoteó el muñeco que era claramente la figura de un león amarillo, con algunos parches cosidos de otros colores aquí y allá, y empapado de lodo. -¡Más vale que esto sea de vida o muerte!-

Una mano salió de las sombras recién iluminadas y tomó al pequeño león de la cabeza ignorando sus protestas y pataleos, jalándolo fuera del piso hasta alzarse cara a cara con su captor, un hombre de cabellos anaranjados.

-¡Cállate, Kon!- silenció a gritos el hombre semi trasparente, con una cadena brotando de su pecho y atravesando todo el lugar enroscada a varias tumbas y columnas, claramente se trataba del fantasma encadenado de Kurosaki Ichigo. -¡Me vas a dar jaqueca y ya tengo suficiente con mi hermana yéndose a pelear en la guerra por suplantar a mi padre!- arrojó el muñeco de trapo bruscamente al suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Ichigo?! ¡¿Acaso solo me hiciste venir aquí para lloriquear sobre tu hermana perdida?!- el muñeco despegó su cara del suelo solo para mirar con sus ojos de piedra pulida furiosamente al fantasma. -¡No tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para escaparme de la tirana de tu hermana para venir aquí!- se quejó.

-Cierra la boca, Kon, no me hagas repetirlo.- lo tomó por su cola de león mirándolo peligrosamente. –Te llame aquí porque tengo una misión para ti, una misión que no puedes arruinar.- dijo con un tono desbordante de seriedad. –Voy a ir al grano, quiero que vayas tras Karin y la traigas de vuelta.- ordenó sin ningún tipo de consideración.

-¿Eh?- por un momento el muñeco de trapo se quedó en blanco, completamente perplejo, luego volvió a patalear con todas sus fuerzas. -¡¿Te has vuelto completamente loco?!- chilló tratando por todos los medios posibles de librarse de su agarre. -¿Por qué demonios dices una tontería como esa? ¡Soy un muñeco! ¿No lo recuerdas? MU-ÑE-CO. ¡Y de trapo!- lloriqueó en medio de sus gritos.

-Sí, Yuzu hizo este muñeco. Y yo en cuanto morí y encontré tu alma pecadora pagando sus crímenes vagando por el templo sin ninguna forma, solo dando vueltas por ahí como si fuera una canica sin vida, te metí en el cuerpo de este muñeco y te di la oportunidad de recuperar la capacidad de sentir aunque solo sea a través de la tela, y sabes que no encontraras nada mejor que la vida que tienes ahora, con Yuzu cosiendo todas las heridas que amenacen tu existencia y una zona rica en Reishi, del cual tú te alimentas.- Kon se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado ante sus palabras, molesto de no poder negarlas ni poner peros porque era la pura verdad. –Tu vida es perfecta ahora, solo con la excepción de que odias que Yuzu te ponga vestidos, y que aparte, yo…-

-¡Y que aparte tú siempre me utilices por nuestro trato!- se quejó el muñeco revolviéndose más hasta que el fantasma finalmente lo soltó. –A cambio de que me permitieras poseer este muñeco tuve que prometer obedecer todas tus órdenes hasta que pases a la siguiente vida.- se llevó las patas a la cabeza, el arrepentimiento pesando con amargura en su voz. –Y cada vez que me niegue a obedecer tus mandatos, tienes el derecho de mantenerme encerrado aquí o incluso de sacar mi alma del muñeco.- suspiró con tristeza. –Odio las leyes espirituales…- sollozó.

-Tsk, deja de lloriquear. ¿Crees que eres el único que odia las leyes espirituales? Mira.- señaló las cadenas que lo ataban al templo. –Yo tampoco estoy contento con ellas, me permitieron quedarme en el mundo de los vivos un tiempo más para cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre antes de que muriera, pero el precio fue atarme al templo.- suspiró tristemente haciendo a Kon sentarse en el suelo frente a él. –Por eso no puedo ir a ayudar a Karin por mi cuenta, no puedo poseer nada a diferencia de ti, y como puedo controlarte por nuestro trato no me queda otra opción más que enviarte aunque no confió en ti.- se frotó la nuca con cansancio y pesar.

-¡Oye, yo soy muy confiable!- aseguró el muñeco de tela ofendido por sus palabras. –Pero aun así no voy a ir por tu hermana, ¡tú mismo dijiste que no debo dejar que nadie sepa que soy un muñeco parlante!- le recordó.

-Karin es inteligente, y si le dices que yo te envié no hará ningún escándalo.- se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Aun así no quiero! ¡Prefiero quedarme aquí en el templo a pudrirme en la oscuridad contigo en vez de ir a zonas de guerra!-

-Oh, ¿en serio?- Ichigo sonrió de manera burlona, casi siniestra. -¿Sí sabes cuál fue la promesa que le hice a mi madre, verdad?- ante esto el león lo miró curioso, nunca había mencionado la promesa, solo que existía. –La promesa que le hice fue que viviría lo suficiente para ver a mis dos hermanas casarse.- alzó dos dedos. -¿Sí sabes cuál es la única forma de que tú te libres de mí y nuestro trato, verdad?- sonrió con superioridad al verlo con las mandíbulas de lana por el piso. –Solo podrás librarte de mí si yo logró cumplir mi propósito, en este caso, ver a mis dos hermanas casarse. Y sí una de ellas muere, y por lo tanto no se casa nunca.- bajó un dedo, acercando su rostro al muñeco sin borrar su sonrisa. –Yo estaré aquí para siempre, y te obligare a quedarte aquí en este templo oscuro, conmigo, para toda la eternidad.-

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ichigo apartó de inmediato el rostro lejos del muñeco para proteger sus pobres oídos de su grito desgarrador lleno de horrorizado espanto. -¡NO, NO, NO! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- empezó a patalear y revolcarse por el suelo. -¡No!-

-¡¿Quieres calmarte?!- Ichigo volvió a agarrarlo de la cola y elevarlo fuera del piso, pero eso esta vez no lo detuvo de chillar y patalear. -¡A mí tampoco me gusta la idea! ¡Pero sí no haces lo que te digo y no traes a mi hermana sana y salva, eso es lo que pasara!- lo soltó dejando que se cayera de cara al suelo. –Así que dime, ¿aún tienes planeado negarte?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Tú no haces más que aprovecharte de mí, eres un maltratador de animales de tela.- Kon sollozó patéticamente desde el suelo. -¿Y cómo rayos quieres que convenza a tu hermana? Sí ella se fue tan decidida no creo que lo que diga un muñeco como yo, no importa lo guapo que soy, la persuada de volver.- argumentó aun tratando de zafarse del asunto.

-No me importa cómo la convencerás, pero debes convencerla, sí no ya te dije lo que pasará.- amenazó haciéndolo tragar pesadamente. –Trae a mi hermanita con vida de vuelta a casa, Kon, o si no me soportaras por el resto de la existencia, estando a mis órdenes por toda la eternidad.-

Kon apretó sus puños de tela y gruñó con furia mientras se arrastraba a volver a tapar la ventana con la madera antes de empezar a irse por donde llegó refunfuñando y pisando lo más fuerte posible con sus suaves patitas.

-¡Bien! ¡Voy a ir por tu hermana y te la regresare en una sola pieza! ¡Es más! ¡La traeré ya con un prometido para que la veas casarse de una vez y te largues de mi templo y me dejes en paz de una vez por todas! ¡Y aparte la traeré con una medalla de oro por la gran guerrera en la que la convertiré con mis invaluables consejos!- vociferó mientras bajaba por las escaleras y empezaba a salir de los terrenos de la granja Kurosaki.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!- Ichigo se asomó por la salida del templo. -¡Kon! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer que mi hermana pelee en la guerra! ¡Convéncela de volver hoy sin meterse en problemas! ¡KON!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el muñeco de tela ya había salido de la propiedad.

.

-Ejem, ejem.- Karin carraspeó un par de veces antes de llevarse los puños a la cintura y poner una postura encorvada frunciendo las cejas de una forma ridícula. –Hola, montón de idiotas. Quiero que sepan que aunque son asquerosos y nos vivimos golpeando en la cara ustedes son mis compadres. ¡Vamos por un par de chicas hermosas a un sucio burdel barato!- elevó las manos al cielo con una sonrisa estúpida. Frente a ella, su yegua Mei pestañeó un par de veces antes de ladear el rostro con confusión. -¿Qué?- gruñó la chica disfrazada de chico. -¡Así son los chicos! Fue una imitación perfecta.- alzó la barbilla cruzándose de brazos con orgullo. -¿Y tú que conoces de hombres, de todos modos?- la miró con reproche, solo provocando que volviera a agitar las pestañas mirándola con sus confundidos ojos curiosamente tan oscuros como los suyos propios. -¡No has interactuado nunca con hombres! ¡Ni siquiera de tu propia especie! Esto me ganó por traer una yegua de dos años.- refunfuñó sumamente molesta, dejándose caer sentada en una rama de los gruesos árboles de los cuales a través de sus frondosas hojas se podía apreciar el campamento de Junrinan. –Agh, maldición.- suspiró frotándose las sienes. –Esto es una completa locura… Estoy tan jodida.-

Con el ánimo por los suelos, se levantó de la rama y caminó alrededor del claro por unos momentos, antes de gruñir frustrada y patear con fuerza una piedra de tamaño mediano.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!- brincó un poco ante el sorpresivo sonido de una voz quejarse no muy lejos de donde estaba.

Oh, rayos… ¿Había alguien por aquí? ¿Tal vez escuchó todo lo que le decía a Mei? ¡¿Ya la iban a descubrir tan pronto?!

Con los puños fuertemente apretados, lentamente comenzó a acercarse hacia el arbusto donde había caído la piedra, preguntándose qué debería hacer en caso de encontrar otro soldado, o tal vez un superior… ¡o un Arrancar! En cualquiera de los casos todo se terminaría para ella.

Extendió una mano temblorosa hacia la espesa capa de hojas que bloqueaba su visión del lugar bajo de donde provino el sonido, dudando por un momento sí era buena idea comprobar lo que había. Tragó saliva y posó una mano en el pomo de su espada, por fin sintiendo un poco de seguridad y apartando de un manotazo las hojas y ramas encontrándose con… ¿el muñeco de su hermana?

-¿Qué mierda…?...- sus ojos y su boca se abrieron inmensamente al ver al león de trapo junto a la piedra que tiró frotarse la cabeza como sí en verdad le doliera el golpe… parado en sus dos patas… moviéndose… sintiendo dolor… -¡¿Qué mierda?!- siguió gritando.

¿Acaso ya se había vuelto loca por estar lejos de casa? ¿Tan pronto, en serio? No duraría un segundo en el ejército…

-Oh, Karin, ahí estás.- el muñeco habló al notarla. ¡HABLÓ! –Sí que estás muy cambiada…- la examinó de arriba a abajo ignorando su gesto horrorizado. –La verdad ese look no te conviene, me gustabas mucho más cuando andabas con esas Yukatas ligeras y te abrías el escote.- de repente se puso a babear. ¡Podía babear! –Ese uniforme del ejército oculta por completo tus pechos. ¡No me gusta!- se quejó y pataleó.

-Estás hablando.- lo señaló horrorizada. -¡Eres el muñeco de mi hermana y estás aquí y HABLAS!- de inmediato tomó todas las piedras que pudo encontrar y comenzó a arrojárselas. -¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Qué se supone que eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Hablaste de mis pechos! ¡Eres un muñeco pervertido! ¿Quieres aprovechar ahora que estoy sola, verdad?- sacó su espada con una sonrisa sádica. –Anda, inténtalo. Sal de ese muñeco, muestra tu verdadera forma ¡e intenta hacerme algo sí es que puedes!- se abalanzó contra él con la espada en alto dispuesta a rebanarlo.

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO!- él muñeco negó frenéticamente con sus patitas. -¡No, espera! ¡Tu hermano me envía!- se cubrió la cabeza con las patas temiendo su fin justo un segundo antes de que la espada se detuviera a pocos centímetros.

-¿Eh? ¿Ichi-nii?- pestañeó perpleja. -¿Cómo que mi hermano te envía?- podía ser alguna trampa del ser de trapos, pero había logrado capturar su curiosidad así que lo escucharía, ya que sabía hablar…

-¡Sí, tu hermano!- exclamó como quien exclama la cura de alguna enfermedad. -¡Tu hermano me envió aquí para salvarte!-

-Mi hermano está muerto, idiota.- rebatió ella con una mueca de desconfianza.

-No lo suficientemente muerto…- masculló por lo bajo con rencor el muñeco. –Tu hermano ahora mismo es un fantasma, niña, y yo me llamó Kon, y soy un… eh… ¡ángel guardián, sí, eso! Poseí este muñeco para que pudieras verme y hablásemos.- se cruzó de brazos asintiendo como contento consigo mismo.

-Ichi-nii… ¿un fantasma?- parpadeó sumamente perdida. –Y tú… ¿un ángel guardián?- frunció el ceño y volvió a apuntarlo con la espada. -¿Y esperas que me trague eso, en serio?- rodó los ojos.

-Oye, soy un muñeco parlante. ¿Qué más quieres?- la miró ceñudo. –Tu hermano es un pesado, él está muy preocupado por ti y me llamó a mí, su amo y señor, quien le permite seguir en este mundo con mis mágicos poderes, para protegerte hasta que regreses a casa… sí es posible con un marido…- murmuró lo último por lo bajo.

-Espera, ¿qué dijiste?- no creí haberlo entendido.

-¡Eh! Q-que… eh… que sí es posible sin un martirio. Ya sabes, él no quiere que sufras.- silbo disimuladamente.

-De acuerdo…- entrecerró los ojos, guardando su espada. –Entonces, tú dices que los fantasmas existen, y pueden poseer cosas para hablar con nosotros, y tú puedes hablar por alguna razón aunque eres un muñeco de trapo.- él asintió. –Pero entonces, ¿por qué no vino mi hermano a "protegerme"?- se llevó las manos a las caderas.

-Hay diferentes reglas para los fantasmas, ya sabes.- rodó los ojos como si ella hubiera estado obligada a saberlo cuando nunca había creído en los fantasmas antes. –Sí quieres quedarte en este mundo después de la muerte por un asunto inconcluso tienes que pagar un precio. Algunos se convierten en canicas a la espera de un trato para poseer algo… y a otros como tu hermano los encadenan.-

-¿Encadenar? ¿Cómo que está encadenado?- era oficial, estaba completamente perdida.

-Él tenía un asunto pendiente con su familia, creo que quería verlos felices a todos o algo así, así que a cambio de quedarse aquí el tiempo suficiente para ver eso está encadenado al templo familiar.- explicó.

-Wow…- volvió a sentarse en la rama, un poco demasiado abrumada. –Entonces cada vez que iba al templo él… ¿Ichi-nii estaba ahí?- se llevó una mano al pecho, sin saber si sentirse feliz o asustada. –Y tú… ¿realmente eres un enviado de mi hermano a protegerme?- de repente sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más segura.

-¡Exacto!- sonrió levantando sus patitas al cielo. –Así que no vuelvas a amenazarme con tu espada, ¿oíste?- la señaló acusadoramente y Karin sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo a sus palabras sin peros por sentirse culpable por eso. Sí este… muñeco, era un enviado de su hermano entonces debía agradecer la ayuda y ser respetuosa. –Bien… ahora, ¿qué diablos haces aún aquí, niña? ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ir a registrarte a ese ejército! ¡Ganaremos esa guerra sin que tengas ni un rasguño!-

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a lograrlo!- alzó un puño al cielo.

-¡Sí! ¡Y te conseguirás un esposo!- gritó al cielo con lágrimas de felicidad en la comisura de sus ojos… aunque no sabía cómo un muñeco podía llorar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- de nuevo no creyó haber oído bien.

-¡Dije que no hay tiempo de reposos! ¡Vamos, toma tu caballo y a la guerra!- empezó a montarse en Mei.

-Es una yegua y se llama Mei.- lo siguió con mala cara pero no por eso con menos emoción. –Como sea… allá voy…- tomó una profunda respiración y se subió a su yegua para montar finalmente saliendo de entre los árboles hacia el campamento de Junrinan.

Empezaron a aproximarse hacia el montón de tiendas y Kon de inmediato saltó a la bolsa que traía atada a la espalda, ocultándose entre sus suministros de las miradas curiosas de los soldados del Gotei.

-Es mejor que no me descubran, te golpearían sí ves que tienes un muñeco tan lindo como yo.- la advirtió asomando un poco la cabeza por fuera antes de volver a esconderse.

Ella rodó los ojos y bajó de un salto de su yegua al ver el lugar donde ataban a los caballos o los dejaban para que se alimentaran y bebieran libremente. La llevó hasta allí y dejó que pastara mientras miraba nerviosamente a sus alrededores.

Dudaba que pudieran darse cuenta de que era una chica tan fácilmente, estaba convencida de que su disfraz era bueno, y aunque iba a ser difícil estar todo el tiempo forzando su aguda vocecita de niña para que se escuchara medianamente grave o al menos lo suficientemente no-femenina para así engañar a los hombres, tenía que lograrlo.

Se apoyó contra un árbol teniendo cuidado de no molestar a Kon presionando la bolsa en su espalda. Muchos de los hombres a su alrededor estaban recibiendo sus desayunos que consistía en simples porciones de Onigiri, y otros estaban conversando quién sabe de qué, tal vez cosas de hombres como quién podía hacer más cosas asquerosas o quién apestaba más.

Un grupo en particular estaba conversando bastante cerca de ella, y podía escuchar su conversación sin mucho problema.

-… ¿Entonces nosotros nos quedaremos a entrenar aquí mientras los otros escuadrones van a pelear al frente?- preguntó curioso un tipo muy alto pelirrojo con tatuajes.

-Por lo que oí, así es.- asintió un tipo con una pinta demasiado afeminada. –Los capitanes están reunidos en una tienda grande un poco más allá, los guardias que custodian la tienda dijeron que todos se marcharan y nos dejaran con un nuevo capitán que nombraran ahora. Aparentemente formaremos el nuevo escuadrón diez.-

¿Escuadrón diez? Karin parpadeó, sin poder evitar asomarse un poco para escucharlos de manera menos discreta. Su padre había sido capitán de ese escuadrón…

-Tsk, que fiasco. ¡Yo quisiera pelear en el frente ahora mismo!- un calvo sacó una lanza de quién sabe dónde, agitándolo frenéticamente de un lado a otro. -¡Al demonio el entrenamiento!- hizo ridículas poses manejando la lanza.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar una risita cuando la lanza golpeó accidentalmente al pelirrojo en la cara, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su gran error cuando los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia ella, de una manera para nada amistosa.

-¡OYE! ¡¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes, mocoso?!- el pelirrojo tatuado se acercó de manera intimidantemente con el calvo y el afeminado franqueándolo. -¿Y qué rayos hace un niño como tú con el uniforme del Gotei 13, eh?- Karin se irguió nerviosamente, temiendo decir algo que la pudiera delatar. –Ja, miren a este niño.- tomó el cuello de su uniforme y fácilmente la levantó despegando sus pies del suelo. –Eres patético, no duraras un día aquí.- se burló descaradamente.

-Debiste traer a mami y a papi para que cuidaran tu pequeño trasero, niñito.- el calvo se unió a humillarlo. –Porque te lo van a patear y muy duro, hasta que te pongas a llorar.- sonrió cruelmente.

Eso colmó su paciencia.

-¡Yo no lloró, pelón!- gritó furiosa golpeando al pelirrojo en el estómago para que la soltara de una vez. -¡Y no soy un niñito! ¡Tengo dieciséis! ¡Esa se considera la edad adulta!- reclamó una vez de nuevo en el suelo.

-¡AGH! ¡Esta sí me la vas a pagar!- gimió el tatuado.

-¡¿Te crees muy rudo, pequeño bribón?!- tanto el pelón como el pelirrojo parecieron querer tirársele encima para una dolorosa reprimenda por sus osadías, pero afortunadamente logró esquivarlos por poco haciendo que se estrellaran de cara contra el árbol.

-¡TE MATARÉ!- gritaron ambos con la cara roja una vez la despegaron de la corteza, realmente muy furiosos.

-Oh-oh.- solo dijo mientras de su bolsa escuchaba el consejo de Kon que claramente era un alarmado "¡corre!", por lo que sin pensarlo más corrió con todas su fuerzas por su vida lejos del trío que ahora la perseguía con miradas asesinas.

Maldita sea, su primer día… o más bien su primera hora allí y ya tenía enemigos por su lengua suelta. Simplemente maravilloso, sin duda iba a regresar viva a su casa después de la guerra, sin la mínima duda.

En su camino a…. sobrevivir, chocó con varias cosas, la mitad de esas cosas eran hombres, que tuvo que empujar a manotazos con todas sus fuerzas para que se quitaran porque no escuchaban sus gritos diciendo que se apartaran, y la otra mitad de esas cosas eran o bien tiendas, o pergaminos, o armas, o… las ollas cargadas de arroz de la tienda donde se cocinaban. Mientras corría y tiraba cosas y personas, muchos más perseguidores se sumaron a la persecución para tratar de matarla, terminando de tirar todo lo que no pudo derribar por sí sola.

Estaba tan jodida.

.

-…El ejército Arrancar entró por el puente norte, pero cambió su curso al oeste según nos informan nuestros espías.- habló Gin a los capitanes y tenientes que formaban un círculo alrededor de una pequeña mesa cuadrada con el mapa de la Sociedad de Almas y todos sus ríos. –Creemos que querrán invadir la ciudad capital por el puente sudoeste. Aunque no estamos seguros de por qué no tomó el rumbo que lo guía hacia el puente más cercano, cuando lo más inteligente hubiera sido utilizar el puente noreste.- informó.

-Es bastante obvio el porqué, Ichimaru.- Hitsugaya Toshiro rodó los ojos ante las caras confundidas de muchos de los capitanes y tenientes más experimentados. –Quieren invadir los pueblos, atacar a los civiles. Esto no es solo una toma de poder, quieren provocarnos, están confiados y les gusta jugar con nosotros. Cada vida que toman es su forma de burlarse del emperador.-

Todos guardaron silencio por un momento, sorprendidos ante la brillantez del joven tercer oficial del escuadrón tres, el niño genio que se había unido a sus filas con solo diez años y aún con su diecinueve seguía sorprendiéndolos a todos.

-Bien, pues no los dejaremos.- Gin rompió el silencio sonriendo de manera espeluznante como era su costumbre. –Iremos a contenerlos con todas nuestras fuerzas disponibles antes de que lleguen a los pueblos, no los dejaremos tomar más vidas.- exclamó y todos asintieron y murmuraron palabras de acuerdo.

-Espera.- el asesor de la sobrina del emperador se levantó de su silla. –Sí tú también vas al frente. ¿Quién entrenara a los nuevos?-

Ante esa pregunta, el capitán del tercer escuadrón agrandó su sonrisa solo un poco más.

-Oh, sí.- dijo como si lo hubiera olvidado, haciendo que el albino de ojos turquesas frunciera el ceño con desaprobación. –El emperador me pidió que nombrara un nuevo capitán para un nuevo décimo escuadrón, y lo nombraré justo ahora.- anunció. De inmediato todos los tenientes y oficiales se tensaron, ansiosos por tener tal honor, Hitsugaya no fue la excepción, pero de inmediato recibió un golpe de realidad que derrumbó sus esperanzas. Él era el más joven entre todos los presentes, aparte de que dudaba que Gin lo quisiera sacar de su escuadrón. No tenía absolutamente ninguna posibilidad entre… -Hitsugaya Toshiro, de pie y al frente, tercer oficial.- mandó Ichimaru frenando sus pensamientos.

Muchos jadearon y pocos sonrieron, pero Toshiro se quedó completamente de piedra, por un momento sin poder reaccionar hasta que sintió una palmada de apoyo en la espalda y de repente pudo razonar lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie y acercarse hasta el capitán de sonrisa espeluznante.

-Capitán Ichimaru.- hizo una reverencia un poco vacilante, sin poder creer lo que pasaba… ¿acaso en serio iba a…?...

-Capitán Hitsugaya.- su sonrisa se convirtió en una más sincera mientras le tendía un Haori con el número 10 en kanji. Los ojos turquesas se dilataron y la respiración se le atoró en la garganta, pero trató de mantener la compostura y que sus manos no temblaran mientras tomaba el Haori. -¿Jura solemnemente proteger la Sociedad de Almas con su vida y honrar sus leyes por sobre todas las cosas? ¿Crees poder cargar con la responsabilidad de pertenecer a la Orden de capitanes del Gotei 13 y ser el líder del décimo escuadrón?- musitó las preguntas estándar de tal importante promoción, pero aparte había un tinte de preocupación extra en su voz.

Él quería saber si realmente quería esto. Realmente era una enorme responsabilidad. Pero Hitsugaya había pasado por incontables duros entrenamientos, había dedicado años de su infancia y su vida para este ejército, para esta nación. No podía imaginar nada que lo hiciera más feliz o que pudiera honrarlo más que el puesto de capitán del décimo escuadrón.

-Sí, lo juró. Y sí, creo.- afirmó lo más dignamente posible.

-Entonces ponte el Haori, capitán.- le sonrió orgullosamente.

Ignorando las miradas descontentas e incluso indignadas, se concentró solo en las miradas de apoyo de las pocas personas que realmente sabían lo mucho que se había esforzado por esto y se colocó el Haori sin mangas con orgullo.

-Gracias, capitán Ichimaru. Prometo cumplir mis deberes y dar lo mejor de mí por sacar adelante al escuadrón diez.- hizo una profunda reverencia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintiéndose con ganas de sonreír, aunque las contuvo.

-Confió en ti, capitán Hitsugaya.- asintió sonriente. –Bien, pues… te dejaremos con los nuevos reclutas. Les esperan semanas de duro entrenamiento. Oomaeda.- miró al asesor de la sobrina del emperador, que era uno de los muchos que se veían descontentos con su promoción. –Esperó un informe completo de sus avances en un mes, esperó que en esas épocas ya estén medianamente preparados para unirse a nosotros en el frente.-

Toshiro apenas logró contenerse de hacer una mueca de espanto ante esto. Detestaba a Oomaeda, sobre todo porque sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. A veces realmente detestaba el sentido del humor retorcido de Ichimaru…

-No pasare nada por alto.- prometió el gordinflón asqueroso hurgando en su nariz con el dedo meñique mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa cruel que prometía hacer de su vida un infierno. Ugh.

Los capitanes y tenientes empezaron a tomar sus cosas y levantarse listos para partir junto con Ichimaru al frente para detener el avance Arrancar, el capitán recién promovido, sin embargo, solo se les quedó mirando mientras aun no terminaba de salir de su aturdimiento del todo.

No podía creer que realmente ahora era un capitán… y del escuadrón donde había empezado su carrera en el Gotei 13, para colmo de su alegría.

Tomó una profunda respiración obligándose a sí mismo a bajar su mente de las nubes y concentrarse en sus nuevas responsabilidades. Su nación tenía una guerra que ganar, no había tiempo para alegrarse. Juntando toda su compostura y poniendo en su rostro una máscara estoica para verse más intimidante salió de la tienda. Él era más bajo y probablemente mucho más joven que la gran mayoría de sus ahora subordinados, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar ninguna debilidad.

Apenas salió de la tienda, de inmediato la realidad de lo difícil que esto iba a ser se estrelló contra su cara, literalmente un pergamino le abofeteó el rostro un segundo después de ver el deplorable espectáculo de los hombres que tendría que entrenar golpearse unos a otros como sí aquello fuera un vil bar en vez del ejército.

Gruñó al oír la risa burlona de Ichimaru, pero afortunadamente él pareció ser el único en notar que por un momento bajó la guardia.

-¡Buena suerte, capitán Hitsugaya!- le deseó mientras montaba en su caballo y se alejaba del campamento junto a los otros capitanes y los tenientes, llevándose con ellos cientos de hombres que pronto se unirían a otros miles esperándolos más allá.

Toshiro lo vio partir queriendo interiormente desearle lo mismo, pero prefiriendo callar, no obstante.

Solo esperaba que ese idiota tuviera cuidado en la guerra y volviera a casa donde Rangiku estaría esperándolo como siempre, a ambos. Ellos lo habían casi adoptado desde que se unió al Gotei 13 en el décimo escuadrón en ese entonces al mando del capitán Shiba, lo rescataron a él y a su hermana adoptiva Hinamori Momo sacándolos de la más absoluta pobreza en la que vivieron toda su infancia. Lo consideraba su familia y no podía esperar a que la guerra acabara para así volver a su hogar y calmar las preocupaciones de Momo y Rangiku.

Desviando sus pensamientos lejos de su familia y su mirada lejos de Gin y el ejército imperial marchándose, volvió a centrar su atención en los descontrolados hombres matándose los unos a los otros revolcándose en el piso como animales indisciplinados. Sí… definitivamente iba a enderezarlos, costaría pero lo haría.

Suspiró conteniéndose de rodar los ojos ante la mirada burlona de Oomaeda, quien ya había comenzado con su informe listo para llenarlo de cosas negativas. Ese tipo lo odiaba, a sus espaldas siempre lo llamaba "huérfano piojoso" o "plebeyo" y demás cosas solo porque no tenía sangre noble, y a veces ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular a la hora de hacerlo.

Frunció el ceño poniendo la más severa de sus miradas mientras se acercaba a los hombres. Ahora era un capitán, debía imponer respeto y enseñarles a estos alborotadores quien mandaba y qué pasaba con los que se atrevieran a desafiar su autoridad o el orden.

-Soldados.- llamó con voz dura, seria y fría, congelándolos a absolutamente a todos los hombres que, a penas tomar una buena vista de su Haori, identificándolo como el capitán, de inmediato se formaron en fila y se irguieron con la espalda recta, las frentes en alto y las miradas más inocentes que un grupo de hombres magullados pudieran ser capaces de fingir.

-¡Él empezó!- absolutamente todos y cada uno señalaron a una pequeña figura que, de puntitas, trataba de disimuladamente esconderse detrás de un árbol, parando su ridículo intento de fuga al darse cuenta que tenía cada par de ojos encima.

El albino se frotó las sienes rogando por paciencia y se acercó al hombre que acababa de ser señalado por todos sus compañeros… que más que hombre era un niño que difícilmente pasaba de los catorce años. ¿Qué hacía alguien tan pequeño aquí?

-Niño.- lo miró alzando una ceja curioso ante su postura extraña y sus ojos nerviosos, casi pareciera una completa chica. –No toleraré ningún buscapleitos en mi escuadrón.- entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente.

-Esto no fue mi culpa.- murmuró rencoroso por lo bajo el muchachito, a pesar de que todos lo habían señalado y evidentemente nadie iba a creerle que no fuera su culpa. –No es mi problema que aquel trío de idiotas esté sensible hoy.- señaló despectivamente con el pulgar a un grupo de tres hombres mucho más grandes y mayores que él, que empezaron a mirarlo aún peor de lo que ya habían estado haciéndolo. ¿Este niño no tenía sentido de la supervivencia?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- inquirió cruzándose de brazos. Era importante para un capitán conocer a sus subordinados, en especial a los problemáticos, de antemano quería saber cuál era el nombre de su nuevo dolor de cabeza.

-Ehh…- de repente pareció completamente perdido, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron mucho desviándose hacia un costado, casi pareciera haberse quedado mudo.

-El capitán Hitsugaya te hizo una pregunta, mocoso.- intervino Oomaeda acercándose, no por apoyarlo, por supuesto, sino que simplemente por la oportunidad de humillar a otra pobre alma de plebeyo.

-Umm… soy… eh…- este niño era seriamente muy raro. –Soy… Kurosaki… ¿Niku?- por fin dijo como preguntándose, viéndose inseguro.

-Niku.- escupió como si fuera una especie de mal chiste. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? –Quiero ver tu permiso de reclutamiento, Kurosaki.- no sabía de dónde pero ese apellido se le hacía levemente familiar.

-Ehh… sí, tenga.- le entregó el pergamino casi con timidez.

A penas desenrollarlo y leerlo, sus dudas de dónde se le hacía familiar el apellido se aclararon.

-Capitán Shiba Isshin…- Kurosaki era el apellido que su antiguo capitán había adoptado al casarse y abandonar su puesto por una vida tranquila en la granja. Miró al llamado Niku… ¿Se suponía que esto era la descendencia de su ejemplo a seguir? Había esperado algo ridículo, teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de su capitán, pero esto era francamente… patético.

-¡Espera un segundo!- Oomaeda inclinó su cabeza contra la del niño, chocando sus frentes y haciéndolo sudar frío. –El hijo de Kurosaki Shiba Isshin está muerto.- miró acusadoramente al pequeño pelinegro.

-Ese era mi hermano mayor, cara de ce… señor.- se corrigió de inmediato, aunque era claro que estuvo a un pelo de insultarlo. –Yo soy el hijo menor de Kurosaki Isshin, y sí, tengo dieciséis.- se cruzó de brazos alzando engreídamente la barbilla.

-Espera.- un hombre rubio se acercó mucho a Kurosaki, examinándolo tan de cerca como Oomaeda, también poniéndolo muy nervioso. –Sí eres el hijo de Isshin-dono y el hermano de Yuzu-san…- varios suspiros enamoradizos se escucharon de parte de varios hombres ante la mención de ese nombre. –Y Karin-san.- en cambio ese nombre produjo estremecimientos de miedo en algunos y comentarios pervertidos en otros. ¿Qué rayos? -¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes sí yo, Kira Izuru, soy su vecino?- preguntó.

-Umm…- el chico tartamudeó como si estuviera metido en una especie de aprieto. –Bueno, es que yo… casi nunca salgo de casa porque… me castigan mucho.- se frotó la nuca nerviosamente mientras la mayoría encontraba su explicación perfectamente creíble debido al alboroto que ya había causado. –Y sí mis hermanas mayores nunca te hablaron de mí será porque no eres nadie importante para ellas, a mí tampoco me hablaron de ti.- masculló con completa indiferencia, ignorando el estado depresivo en el que había dejado a Kira Izuru con su comentario.

-Bien, suficiente.- cesó los murmullos de los hombres para luego voltear la mirada a Niku. El muchachito ya se había ganado demasiado odio con sus comentarios sarcásticos y debía ser de la mitad del tamaño de la mayoría de los hombres, aparte de probablemente el de menor edad, era en verdad muy pequeño y con muchos enemigos, aparte de que era el hijo de su ex capitán a quien en verdad apreciaba, pero aun así… no iba a tener piedad de él. –Escuchen, soldados. Gracias a su nuevo amigo Kurosaki Niku.- lo señaló claramente para que incluso los que acababan de llegar supieran bien quién era. –Todos y cada uno de ustedes pasaran el día recolectando cada grano de arroz y poniendo cada cosa en su lugar.- todos dejaron caer sus bocas con espanto antes de mirar llenos de rencor y odio al pequeño pelinegro, que lo miraba con la boca abierta de indignación. –Y mañana comenzará el verdadero entrenamiento.- sentenció antes de marcharse de vuelta a su tienda.

Rió malvadamente en su interior aunque en el exterior permaneció estoico al escuchar los gemidos descontentos y murmullos de odio hacia el Kurosaki. Poner a toda la tropa en contra del buscapleitos… truco típico para mantenerlos a raya y enseñarles una lección… sí es que sobrevivía a la ira de sus compañeros. Y el obligarlos a recoger cada pequeña mota de su desorden los disciplinaría y les enseñaría las consecuencias de sus actos y quién mandaba aquí.

Hitsugaya Toshiro iba a dar todo de sí para ser el mejor capitán que el ejército del Gotei 13 alguna vez haya tenido y hacer de esos hombres indisciplinados el mejor escuadrón que jamás nadie haya podido imaginar.

Continuara...

Holaaaa! :D

Lamento la tardanza, pero si les sirve de consuelo, ya tengo el capitulo 3 de esto casi terminado nwn Tuve que dividirlo porque ya me estaba quedando demasiado largo para donde queria terminarlo :T

En verdad lo lamento, ahora tratare de escribir el cap 8 de Extraterrestrial lo más rapido que pueda y apenas suba eso subire el cap 3 de este fic :)

Bueno... ahí tienen a Kon! Y a Ichigo! ;D No está vivo pero como fantasma aun cuenta xD Lamento si las hice creer q Kon no apareceria haciendo su papel de Mushu, creo q me exprese mal ahi xP Mmm... lo hice un muñeco de trapo porq no estaba segura de si existían los peluches en la antiguedad o que onda :v Y lo de Ichi fantasma encadenado al templo fue otro de mis toques de Bleach n3n

Perdon si en este capitulo hubo demasiado relleno y casi no avance nada la historia, pero el otro sera mejor, o eso espero n.n

Y perdon por tantas disculpas XD Ya las hice esperar demasiado por este fic y sus reviews fueron tan maravillosos q solo quiero dar lo mejor n_n9

Hablando de lo mejor... mil gracias a Uzumaki Manaka-chan por la hermosa portada que hizo para este fic *-* A que no es preciosa? *3* Si quieren una asi de linda para sus fics hablen con ella, o me las quedare todas yo, muajajajajajaja! 3:D

De nuevo perdon XP Y espero q les haya gustado. Bleach pertenece a Tite y este fic está basado en la pelicula Mulan de Disney.

Toshiro descamisado se quedó en el tercer capitulo... pero por suerte no tendran q esperar mucho para eso ;D Tenganme paciencia :P

Mil gracias por todo, las amo! :'D

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	3. Chapter 3

Honor al Amor.

Capítulo tres: Motivación.

Karin se aseguró de recoger una gran cantidad de granos de arroz y ordenar muchos pergaminos lo más rápido posible para así escapar de las miradas furiosas e intenciones asesinas de sus compañeros, escabulléndose a un rincón aislado del campamento detrás del montón de tiendas para armar la suya propia. Nunca había armado una antes, pero Kon la ayudó y… de todos modos quedó mal.

Encerró al muñeco de trapo en su bolso mientras se desnudaba quitándose con alivio las vendas y el Obi que ocultaban sus curvas aplastando despiadadamente sus pechos. Se puso una simple Yukata para dormir, liberó a Kon de su prisión y se fue a dormir con el estómago vacío, el corazón temeroso y la mente llena de temor por cómo serían sus siguientes días aquí. Sea lo que sean debía tolerarlo, por su padre y su familia.

-¡Arriba, arriba, niña! ¡Ya pasó la hora de la siesta!- se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido de Kon golpeteando unos palillos en un plato, probablemente, pero no se levantó sino hasta que sintió las patas del pervertido muñeco en sus pechos.

-¡Oye!- de inmediato se lo quitó de encima aplastando su cara en el suelo de un puñetazo. -¿Qué clase de ángel guardián eres tú?- volvió a golpearlo.

-¡Eso no pasaría si me escucharas y te despertaras cuando lo digo, niña!- le gritó como si él fuera la victima aquí. –Mira, te prepare el desayuno y todo. ¡Sé agradecida!- exigió pasándole un plato con arroz pasado y un huevo crudo esparcido encima.

-Umm… Gracias…- lo tomó con asco pero comió de todas formas, ayer no había comido nada… y de cualquier manera ella cocinaba aún peor.

-Bien, bien. Repasemos las nuevas reglas para que no vuelvas a repetir el fiasco de ayer: no seas grosera con ninguno de los chicos, trata de no verte tan masculina y ríete sí alguno hace una broma.- Karin alzó una ceja ante estos consejos mientras comía. Casi pareciera que quería verla coquetear con los hombres en vez de sobrevivir al ejército… -Y sí alguien descubre tu secreto, enséñale tus pechos para que guarde silencio.-

-¡KON!- estrelló el plato aun con la mitad de la porción de arroz pasado y huevo crudo en su cabeza. -¡Eres un maldito muñeco pervertido!- ¿Por qué demonios su hermano le había mandado a alguien así?

-¡Y tú eres una malagradecida! No valoras mis esfuerzos…- lloriqueó dramáticamente.

Ella bufó y lo arrojó fuera de la tienda de una patada, prosiguiendo luego a envolver su cuerpo con las vendas y el Obi antes de ponerse su shihakusho y salir fuera peinando su cabello de modo que el mechón que siempre quería colarse en medio de su frente se mantuviera atrás contenido por su oreja.

Caminó hasta donde Mei estaba atada pisoteando la cabeza de Kon y la acarició, ignorando la mirada sorprendida de sus ojos oscuros.

-Hola, chica.- la saludó cariñosamente.

La yegua relinchó alarmada y Kon logró zafarse de sus pezuñas con gran esfuerzo y una mirada curiosa.

-Espera, ¿cómo que el escuadrón ya se fue?- habló con el animal como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Karin se hubiera sorprendido de esto, pero encontró mucho más urgente y problemática la otra cuestión.

-¡¿Qué el escuadrón QUÉ?!- sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Kon de la cola y corrió a su tienda para tomar su bolsa y meterlo allí colgándola luego en su hombro y corriendo a toda velocidad por el campamento en busca de los demás. No fue tan difícil, en realidad, todos estaban frente a las tiendas del otro lado del campamento y cerca del río de corrientes rápidas haciendo un gran alboroto que tenía al gordinflón gritando a todo pulmón exigiendo orden.

Trató de quedarse en el fondo para no ser vista por los hombres que sin duda aun estarían deseosos de arrancar su cabeza, pero apenas se acercó a tres metros ya fue vista por el trío de sensibles alias el pelirrojo, el afeminado y el calvo. Ellos no se vieron para nada amistosos en cuanto se acercaron a paso lento.

-¡Ah, pero sí es el niñito!- el pelirrojo, Abarai Renji si no mal recordaba de cuando pasaron lista, se inclinó a su altura con toda la intención de intimidarla. -¿Te quedaste dormido, bella durmiente?- sonrió amenazador.

-Dime… Kurosaki Niku…- el calvo la sujetó del cuello de su uniforme. -¿Estás listo para el verdadero entrenamiento? Porque yo empezare a usarte como mi saco de golpear.- levantó el puño con la clara intención de estrellarlo en su rostro.

Karin cerró los ojos al saber que no tenía escapatoria puesto que el pelirrojo estaba al lado y la agarraría si se escapaba y tal vez solo lo haría peor, así que tuvo que resignarse a este golpe… aunque luego vería la forma de vengarse, claro.

-¡Soldados!- el grito del capitán detuvo a Madarame Ikkaku de tirarle un par de diente, pero ni tuvo tiempo de suspirar aliviada cuando de inmediato tuvieron que formarse en fila y pararse rectos como reglas ante la mirada severa de su superior. –Se levantaran todas las mañanas a primera hora y se formaran aquí en silencio.- ordenó mientras empezaba a acomodar algunas cosas junto a él. Karin no pudo evitar notar que la parte superior de su uniforme estaba abierta dejando al descubierto su trabajado torso, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad cuando terminó quitándosela dejando apreciar su fuerte espalda. De inmediato bajó la cabeza tratando de ocultar su rubor. ¡¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando?! –Cualquiera que incumpla estas normas, responderá ante mí.- advirtió cruzándose de brazos.

-Uhh… que miedo…- Ikkaku, a dos hombres de distancia de Karin, rodó los ojos.

-Madarame.- el capitán tomó un arco y una flecha y apuntó a directo a la cabeza calva. Todos jadearon y se hicieron dos pasos para atrás, temiendo ser testigos de la horrible muerte de Ikkaku, que palideció y pareció ver la vida pasar delante de sus ojos, pero todo lo que vio fue la flecha que segundos antes había estado apuntándolo pasar frente a sus ojos hasta sobrevolar el río, solo para de repente estallar en mil pedazos cuando una luz roja la envolvió de pronto. La boca de todos cayó, pero Karin volvió la cabeza hacia el capitán de inmediato, viéndolo bajar su mano sabiendo muy bien lo que había hecho. Kido, esa cosa que solo el ejército del Gotei 13 sabía hacer. –Eso es a lo que debes de temer.- miró fríamente al pelón, que tragó saliva pesadamente. –Eso, señores, es Kido, las artes demoniacas. Es vital que todos y cada uno de ustedes aprendan al menos un hechizo de ofensiva y tres de defensiva. Pero no podrán hacer eso a menos que consigan el libro de Artes básicas.-

-¿Tendremos que leer?- varios hombres lloriquearon, callando al instante después de recibir una mirada helada.

-Sin embargo esos libros, como todo en esta vida, tienen que ganarse.- continuó. –Ningún capitán en su sano juicio dejaría que un libro de esos cayera en manos de un hombre incapaz, y la verdad es que, sin ningún conocimiento sobre Kido, ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá junto con los otros soldados en el frente.- muchos tragaron saliva. –Si quieren sobrevivir peleando en esta guerra, necesitan esos libros.-

-¿Y cómo los conseguimos?- preguntaron algunos casi con pánico.

-Se los dije, deben ganárselos.- murmuró misteriosamente, caminando hacia la orilla del río. –Este, señores, es el Río Rocoso, uno de los tantos ríos que fluyen en la Sociedad de Almas. En los tiempos de guerra que les esperan, no será raro para ustedes encontrarse con este tipo de entorno.- explicó. –Esta es su primera prueba. Para conseguir ganarse su libro, deberán vencer a este río.- señaló las rápidas, furiosas corrientes infestadas de rocas la mayoría filosas y letales. –Madarame.- llamó de nuevo al calvo, que maldijo por lo bajo. –Ya que estás tan dispuesto hablar, espero que estés dispuesto a ser el primero.-

-Pan comido.- Ikkaku chasqueó la lengua aun murmurando por lo bajo mientras se acercaba al río junto a su capitán. Una sensación de alivio invadió a todos al ver el lugar frente al que se colocaron, era un camino de rocas medianamente planas donde no sería muy difícil apoyar el pie para no caer en las furiosas corrientes. El calvo sonrió al notar esto, preparándose para saltar a la primera roca.

-Alto ahí, Madarame.- la orden de su superior lo frenó de golpe, haciéndolo balancearse en un solo pie por poco evitando caerse de cara al río y probablemente a su muerte segura. –Olvidas algo.- Oomaeda se acercó a Hitsugaya cargando con dificultad una especie de bandeja, de ella, el albino sacó dos medallas de oro del tamaño de Kon, aproximadamente… con lazos atados a sus extremos. –Esto.- tomó una medalla sin dificultad y enredó el lazo en la muñeca de Ikkaku. –Representa disciplina.- el calvo de inmediato se fue de lado por el peso de la medalla. –Y esto.- enredó el lazo de la otra en la otra muñeca. –Representa fuerza.- Ikkaku finalmente acabó por irse de cara al suelo. –Necesitan ambas para cruzar ese río.-

El pelón frunció el ceño, su cara tornándose roja mientras levantaba las dos medallas de oro y con gran dificultad saltaba hacia la primera roca. Por supuesto, pasó lo inevitable. Su pie llegó a tocar la roca, pero de inmediato se fue de lado y cayó directo en el agua. Al menos ese camino no estaba cerca de otras rocas, o probablemente Ikkaku y los próximos en intentarlo correrían peligro de muerte….

Ante el fracaso del primero, Renji se carcajeó burlonamente (probablemente para esconder su miedo o para hacerse el malo) y exigió ser el segundo asegurando que lo haría mejor… sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo. Yumichika directamente se negó a intentarlo, pero todos los demás fueron uno a uno probando vencer al río pero siempre siendo derrotados y acabando empapados.

Karin tragó saliva en cuanto ya no quedó nadie más por intentarlo que ella. Tomó las medallas en sus manos descubriendo que apenas era capaz de caminar levantándolas, pero aunque valientemente llegó hasta la orilla del río, en cuento saltó ni siquiera llegó a alcanzar la roca, cayendo directamente en el agua helada. Afortunadamente el peso de las medallas impidió que la corriente la arrastrara, pero tuvo que recibir ayuda de su malhumorado capitán para salir del agua, haciéndola sentir patética y humillada.

Hitsugaya informó que por hoy era suficiente de ese ejercicio, y en cambio procedió a arrojarles una serie de varas de madera. El sol sobre sus cabezas probablemente los habría asado de no ser porqué antes se habían empapado en agua helada. El capitán empezó a dar una serie de indicaciones mientras maniobraba con la vara y les enseñaba su mortalidad y precisión destrozando dos vasijas en pleno aire.

Los soldados se quedaron con la boca abierta, aunque muchos parecían bastante emocionados murmurando acerca de las cosas que querían llegar a aprender, Karin también estaba bastante emocionada por la idea de si podría encontrar una manera de defenderse de esos matones que ahora la perseguían, pero cuando llego su turno de empezar a maniobrar con las varas sintió algo empezar a picar y rasguñar su espalda violentamente haciéndola trastabillar y retorcerse balanceando su vara de aquí para allá golpeando a todo aquel que estuviera medianamente cerca de ella.

Oyó las risitas maliciosas del trío de idiotas que la odiaba antes de sentir algo colándose entre sus pies haciéndola tropezar y caer de cara al suelo aun retorciéndose hasta que finalmente la rata invasora que habían colocado en sus ropas escapó. Todo el escuadrón comenzó a reírse a su costa y ella frunció el ceño, poniéndose en pie lista para mandarlos a la mierda que merecían tragar, pero un tirón en el cuello de uniforme y el de repente encontrarse cara a cara con su capitán le impidió hasta el mero hecho de recordar cómo se respiraba.

-C-capitán…- tartamudeó intimidada por su feroz y peligrosa mirada turquesa.

-Otra vez tú, Kurosaki, esto te costará caro.- advirtió soltándola y dejándola caer al piso, otra vez, antes de dirigirle una mirada espeluznantemente amenazadora a los otros reclutas. -¡Todos, vuelvan a la fila! Y no quiero más contratiempos estúpidos.- mandó volviendo al frente.

Karin se incorporó sintiendo su espalda y su rostro adoloridos y sabiendo que le esperaba el peor periodo de su vida. Solo esperaba poder sobrevivirlo y volver a casa.

.

No hay duda, Kurosaki Niku era el enclenque más patético e irritante que había conocido en toda su vida. A medida que pasaban los días Toshiro sinceramente no lograba comprender cómo es que el mocoso lograba sobrevivir con el odio de prácticamente todo el escuadrón pesando sobre sus flacuchos hombros.

El escuadrón era un completo desastre. Fallaban miserablemente ejercicios tan simples como disparar flechas a objetos en movimiento con blancos específicos, hubiera entendido que no den en el blanco o que ni siquiera llegaran a alcanzar el objeto en movimiento, ¡pero ni siquiera estaban cerca!

¿Qué se creían esos idiotas, que estaban en una guardería? ¡Esto era el ejército y estaban en guerra! Debían esforzarse y dar todo por su nación, pero pareciera que solo sabían acobardarse y quejarse como si de un montón de mujeres se trataran.

Tenía poco tiempo para entrenarlos y ellos no cooperaban en lo absoluto. Y el pequeño problemático de su escuadrón parecía solo empeorarlo todo, de algún modo. Solo sabía disgustarlo a él y crear conflicto entre los hombres.

Aun no podía creer que el enclenque tratara de hacer trampa en la práctica de tiro con arco. Esto no era un examen de la academia donde les ponían calificaciones, ¡trataba de enseñarles a pelear y sobrevivir en la guerra! ¿Por qué no podían entenderlo? ¿Qué debía hacer él para que lo entendieran?

Trató de ponerles ejercicios más fáciles como esquivar rocas con una cubeta de agua en la cabeza y una vara en las manos, juego de niños, sinceramente. Hizo pasar primero al niño Kurosaki con el objetivo de que ese fuera una especie de castigo por sus malos comportamientos, y por supuesto que el mocoso lo hizo miserablemente mal, pero luego los demás no lo hicieron mejor.

Era como una especie de círculo vicioso de incompetencia. Con cada fase de entrenamiento parecían ir de peor en peor, ni siquiera pareciera importarles su fracaso, ni lo intentaban. ¡No se esforzaban en lo absoluto!

Este trabajo era más difícil de lo que pensó y de lo que Gin lo hacía parecer, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer para arreglar la situación.

Fallaban en los ejercicios más básicos de supervivencia, se rendían antes de encender un fuego y con suerte lograban pescar un pez.

¿En agilidad? Un asco. Trató de enseñarles a esquivar flechas en llamas, algo con lo que seguramente tendrían que lidiar mucho en el frente, pero solo sabían correr asustados y en círculos sin siquiera mirar el panorama completo.

Tenía la mirada de Oomaeda fija sobre su nuca todos los días, presionándolo listo para anotar cada pequeño error y retribuir a que la decepción de Ichimaru fuera más grande cuando llegara el momento en el que se suponía tendrían que estar listos.

Trataba de ser lo más duro posible con los reclutas para así infundirles más disciplina y que el asesor de la sobrina del emperador no se quejara como cada vez que mostraba el mínimo de piedad. Aun así eso no impedía que sintiera un poco de lastima por lo patéticos que eran estos hombres y como dependía de él que estuvieran listos para la batalla. Cada error de ellos lo sentía como suyo.

El mocoso Kurosaki también era una distracción para los hombres, que lo detestaban tanto que continuamente estaban interrumpiendo el entrenamiento solo para cometer maldades contra él. Tal vez poner a todo el grupo en su contra no fue tan buena idea, sobre todo cuando el muchachito en vez de asustarse y tratar de comportarse bien devolvía cada una de las ofensas como si no midiera un metro y medio.

Cuando llegó el momento de medir sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, nadie quiso hacer equipo con la pequeña plaga, y los que querían hacerlo era solo para molerlo a golpes, así que se apiadó del niño y se comprometió a ser su compañero para ayudarlo a mejorar en esa área. Resultando ser un completo desastre, como era de esperarse. El niño era débil y escuálido, hizo valientes esfuerzos por bloquear algunos de sus golpes e incluso trato de patearlo, pero solo acabó en el piso con un ojo morado.

-Suficiente por hoy, Kurosaki.- mandó cuando el mocoso trató de volverse a poner en pie para continuar. Era un espectáculo lamentable, sinceramente. Este niño sería comido vivo por los Arrancar.

-No…- él jadeaba pesadamente, apenas conteniéndose de acariciar con ternura el golpe punzante en su ojo. –Aun puedo seguir.- aseguró con una mirada determinada, pero sus piernas temblaban y su pecho se agitaba de manera casi alarmante. Evidentemente estaba en su límite.

Debía reconocerlo, el chico tenía coraje, pero…

-Olvídalo. Ve a buscar otro compañero si quieres seguir entrenando.- sí lo que quería era que lo usaran como saco para golpear, por supuesto. –Tengo cosas que hacer.- se marchó con la más fría de sus miradas plasmada en sus ojos. Pero la verdad era… no quería tener que golpear al muchacho otra vez, daba demasiada lastima.

El entrenamiento continuó con escaladas, pruebas de fuerza, resistencia, y muchas otras cosas más mientras el reto de vencer al río seguía pendiente sí es que querían empezar con el entrenamiento de Kido de una vez, ya estaban retrasados y ni uno solo de ellos lo había logrado, ni el más fuerte ni el más inteligente, ninguno podía y él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo mal.

Todas las tardes se sentaba en la rama más alta del árbol más fuerte que había podido encontrar en el campamento, una vez terminado el entrenamiento estándar varios hombres iban a tratar de superar el reto del río, haciendo intentos de ir sobre las rocas llevando las pesas, reuniéndose en grupos para charlar estrategias sobre cómo hacerlo, pero al llegar la noche todos volvían desanimados a sus tiendas, hasta que un día simplemente dejaron de intentarlo.

Esa tarde se sentó en su rama de siempre en el árbol fuerte, esperando esperanzado a que alguno llegara y lo intentara, ¡tal vez hasta lo logrará! Pero al caer la noche y todos los que pasaban delante del río simplemente hacer un gesto de resignación y rendirse, sus ánimos y su fe en su escuadrón se desplomaron.

Era inútil… no servía como capitán, no podía salvar a estos hombres. Gin estaría tan decepcionado de él.

Al día siguiente se cumplieron dos semanas desde su ascenso y el inicio del entrenamiento, así que decidió llevar a los hombres por una agradable caminata bajo el sol en los peligrosos caminos rocosos de la montaña de Junrinan solo cargando una vara con pequeñas bolsas llenas de rocas del río, confiado en que era un ejercicio tan simple que ni ellos podrían fallar. Desgraciadamente, otra vez se equivocó. Uno de ellos falló, ¿y quién podía ser sino Kurosaki Niku?

Apenas Oomaeda le señaló la incompetencia del muchachito, Toshiro consideró la idea de dejarlo pudrirse al sol al verlo derrumbarse por la carga que llevaba hasta que juntara las fuerzas suficientes como para ponerse en pie por él mismo, pero al final su lado suave ganó y terminó por tomar la carga del muchacho y dejarlo correr sin peso, confiando en que su rostro repleto de vergüenza fuera suficiente castigo por su ineptitud.

En el camino de vuelta al campamento, no dijo absolutamente nada y solo se mantuvo pensativo ignorando incluso las quejas de Oomaeda, su mente trayéndole recuerdos insistentes sobre lo buen capitán que fue Shiba Isshin, lo mucho que lo respetaba y como no querría que ningún mal cayera sobre él.

Y Kurosaki Niku, ese débil, problemático, cínico y sarcástico enclenque que se creía más de lo que realmente era resultaba ser hijo de aquel que fue su ejemplo a seguir y aún seguía apreciando enormemente. El niño parecía ser la piedra en el zapato del avance de sus compañeros, y sabía que sí lo enviaba a la guerra moriría irremediablemente sin realmente aportar nada, sin honor.

No podía hacerle eso a su ex capitán…

Suspirando profundamente mientras acariciaba a su caballo Hyorinmaru en el establo, miró a la yegua del joven Kurosaki pastando en un lugar cercano. El niño tenía su propio caballo, podría fácilmente volver a casa sí quisiera, pero claramente tenía un mínimo de sentido del honor que se lo impedía, a pesar de que probablemente sabía que sí se quedaba su muerte era segura.

Pese a todo lo que todos pudieran pensar, el mocoso tenía agallas. Pero no era suficiente, él no servía para la guerra.

Dejó a su caballo un poco a regañadientes, dirigiéndose con determinación a la yegua del niño bocón y tomando sus riendas sin mucho problema, puesto que era bastante tranquila y parecía confiar en él. Acarició su pelaje marrón claro casi como disculpándose y luego empezó a guiarla hacia la tienda de su dueño.

Vio a Niku antes de ver su tienda. El chico caminaba cabizbajo, claramente descontento y avergonzado de sí mismo, y con toda razón, pero aun así era necesario causarle una última gran deshonra. Sí enviaba a este niño a morir… sabía que no podría vivir con la culpa.

-¿C-capitán?- murmuró incrédulo el pelinegro, sus ojos oscuros extrañamente grandes e inocentes mirando desde él a su yegua con confusión. -¿Qué…?...- empezó a preguntar, pero lo interrumpió con la más fría de sus miradas.

-Seré franco contigo, Kurosaki. Tú no sirves para la guerra.- en su mirada pudo ver el brillo del dolor y la humillación, pero era necesario. –No tienes idea de lo cruel que puede llegar a ser, y no tienes posibilidades de sobrevivirla, ni siquiera de servir para algo allí, probablemente solo serías un estorbo.- lo notó apretar los puños. –Toma tus cosas y vete a casa. Eres un niño, la guerra es para hombres.- sentenció con solemnidad arrojándole despectivamente las riendas de su yegua.

 _Lo siento por esta deshonra, capitán Shiba_ , pensó disculpándose, _pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que prefieres el deshonor antes que un hijo muerto. Sé que perdiste a tu esposa, no quiero ser el responsable de que pierdas a alguien más._ _Porque estos hombres son mi responsabilidad, cada error suyo es un error mío, y cada muerte será un peso en mi consciencia._

Solo esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto.

.

Karin se quedó petrificada en el lugar donde su capitán la había dejado, aun sosteniendo las riendas de Mei.

Lentamente, comenzó a bajar la cabeza, sintiendo el peso de la vergüenza hundir su cuerpo, sus ánimos y todo su ser. Su cabello se escurrió frente a sus ojos, ocultando su mirada devastada del resto del mundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no servía para nada, por qué no podía hacer nada bien? No era buena como mujer ni como hombre, simplemente parecía ser un desperdicio de ser humano, de esos que solo vienen al mundo a ser una piedra en el zapato de los demás y que tarde o temprano terminaban desapareciendo sin dejar huella.

Al menos había salvado a su padre, dijo una vocecilla en el fondo de su mente. Y ¡oigan! ¡Ya podía volver a casa sin siquiera haber peleado en la guerra! Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Volver a casa era lo que más deseaba, cierto, pero… lo que menos quería era volver a ser motivo de vergüenza y deshonra para su familia. No sabría cómo mirarlos a los ojos si volvía de esta manera, de nuevo demostrando que no importa que tanto se esforzara todo siempre le iba a salir mal.

Con el ánimo por los suelos y arrastrando los pies mientras tiraba sin fuerza de las riendas de Mei, empezó a marchar hacia su tienda, pero entonces un destello brilló en su visión periférica atrayendo su atención hacia el Río Rocoso donde aún descansaban las pesas a la espera de que alguien las llevara al otro lado del peligroso río.

Era curioso… nadie había logrado superar esa prueba que aparentemente era tan vital para su éxito en la guerra, ni los más fuertes ni los más inteligentes. Casi pareciera estar allí de adorno.

Acarició suavemente el hocico de Mei mientras miraba fijamente las dos pesas, el feroz río y el camino de rocas. No podía evitar preguntarse… ¿realmente era posible vencer a ese poderoso río?

Alzó la vista a las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo nocturno, otra idea loca cruzándose por su cabeza de las tantas que había tenido últimamente. Bueno… no perdía nada por intentarlo, ¿o sí? Solo una última oportunidad para probar que realmente podía ser alguien… o para hundirse aún más profundamente en el fracaso.

Se acercó al río y tomó las pesas, sentándose en la orilla y tomándose su tiempo para amarrarlas a sus muñecas. Sabía que otros soldados habían intentado este método y casi les funcionaba, tal vez pudiera tener un poco de suerte… tal vez.

Pero claro, nunca había sido muy favorecida por la suerte, así que apenas intentó saltar a la primera roca su pie de inmediato resbalo con la dura pero húmeda superficie enviándola directo de cara contra la realidad alias agua helada.

De nuevo, las pesas en sus muñecas fueron lo único que impidió que la fuerte corriente del río la arrastrara y gracias a ellas pudo volver arrastrándose hacia la orilla subiendo de nuevo a tierra haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Respiró agitadamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y temblando descontroladamente, más por la frustración que por el frío.

Desató las pesas de sus muñecas y las dejó caer al suelo mirándolas como quien mira a su peor enemigo. Volvió a sentarse y siguió mirándolas fijamente, de vez en cuando parpadeando su mirada al río y al camino de rocas.

Todos habían fallado al intentar este ejercicio. ¿Por qué creía que ella iba a ser diferente? Le habían dejado muy en claro que era la más débil aquí, su capitán la veía como una carga inservible y sus compañeros la odiaban. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ella no servía para nada…

Frunció el ceño con odio hacia sí misma, pero se obligó a sí misma a relajar sus facciones contorsionadas en furia al pensar en su amada familia. Debía intentar esto, debía intentar ser alguien por ellos.

Se puso en pie con toda la determinación que pudo reunir y esta vez se colgó las pesas en los hombros. Con un grito cargado de emoción, saltó hacia la primera piedra, sorprendiéndose en gran manera cuando no se cayó y en cambio logro estabilizarse en sus dos pies sobre la piedra.

Sonrió, y volvió a juntar toda su determinación para ahora saltar a la segunda piedra… pero de nuevo resbaló y volvió a caer al agua.

Gritó con frustración aun sumergida antes de estallar fuera del agua tosiendo y maldiciendo, arrastrándose patéticamente a la orilla.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía lograrlo? ¿Por qué no podía lograr nada? ¡¿Por qué?!

Una vez más sentada al borde del río observando fijamente las pesas, considero la idea de simplemente abandonar toda esperanza y volver a su tienda, tomar sus cosas, pedir perdón a Kon y marcharse a casa con Mei para enfrentar a su familia con la vergüenza pesando en ella por el resto de su vida.

Cerró los ojos dolorosamente, pero luego, al mirar de las pesas al río… otra idea loca pasó por su cabeza.

En qué momento su capitán… ¿les dijo que era necesario usar las rocas para cruzar el río? Él solo dijo que lo cruzaran llevando las pesas, que las necesitaban para ello. En ningún momento instruyó a los hombres de usar el camino de piedras.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras observaba las pesas.

El Río Rocoso no era profundo, ya había caído las suficientes veces en él como para saberlo, y una persona podría cruzarlo fácilmente a pie de no ser porque las corrientes rápidas sin duda los arrastrarían hasta las rocas filosas, pero cuando se sumergía en el agua con las pesas, la corriente no la arrastraba… entonces…

Entrecerró los ojos, la determinación estallando en todo su ser con más fuerza que nunca.

Se paró al borde del río con las pesas firmemente atadas a sus muñecas, y de un pequeño salto se dejó caer directo en el agua helada.

La corriente abofeteó su rostro con fuerza, y sus pies por un momento estuvieron a punto de dejarse arrastrar, pero los rostros sonrientes de su familia brillaron en su rostro, y ella encontró la fuerza para dar un paso en las feroces aguas, y luego otro, y otro, hasta que llegó a la primera roca que muchos habían tratado de usar como camino, abrazándola por un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de seguir, con las luces del amanecer empezando a extenderse por sobre su cabeza.

Cada paso era un tormento, cada movimiento una lucha, y al llegar a la segunda roca sintió el cansancio golpearla con fuerza, pero entonces escuchó voces, y al mirar sobre su hombro se sorprendió al ver a sus compañeros salir de sus tiendas y aglomerarse a las orillas del río, mirándola atentamente y murmurando entre ellos.

Tsk, esos idiotas que la habían humillado tanto… les enseñaría, les mostraría que ella valía tanto como ellos. No podía rendirse.

Abandonando la segunda roca, siguió arrastrándose con dificultad por el agua, usando el camino de rocas como su guía para no desviarse y llegar a la orilla. Pasó la tercera y la cuarta roca sin siquiera molestarse en descansar, con sus fuerzas renovadas.

Había aguantado las burlas suficientes, los desprecios, los maltratos, sí se rendía ahora solo les daría la razón a lo que ellos creían que era, una persona débil que no podía valerse por sí misma, un estorbo, alguien que no sabía quién era.

Pero les demostraría, ¡usaría esas mismas palabras que trataron de destruirla a su favor, como su motivación! No iba a rendirse, y entonces al menos sabría que no era débil, ni una cobarde. Al menos eso quería saber.

A menos de la mitad del camino, totalmente empapada y con las venas marcadas en su frente por el esfuerzo, se sorprendió al escuchar algo que no había esperado en lo absoluto.

Vítores.

Sus compañeros… los mismos hombres que la odiaban y la habían insultado y humillado… estaban animándola.

Por un momento, debido a la sorpresa, dejó que la corriente la arrastrara hacia atrás, escuchando entonces gritos preocupados y más gritos de ánimos. Ellos realmente deseaban que lo lograra…

Frunció el ceño con máxima concentración mientras volvía a hacer que su pequeño cuerpo se enfrentara a toda la furia de la corriente, pasando el resto de las rocas restantes, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas mientras ahora las palabras de ánimo era lo que la alentaban. Hasta que finalmente su mano tocó el otro lado de la orilla del río.

.

Toshiro estaba terminando de llenar unos papeles del escuadrón cuando un gran griterío a lo lejos fuera de su tienda llamó su atención haciéndolo preocuparse por un momento, preguntándose el porqué de tanto escándalo.

Salió de su tienda dispuesto a regañar a los reclutas de ser necesario aunque estaba bastante sorprendido de que se hayan despertado tan temprano, sin embargo los regaños que iba a profesar murieron en sus labios al notar los rostros emocionados de los hombres y como vitoreaban de pura alegría en la orilla del Río Rocoso.

Abriéndose paso entre los hombres que no podían dejar de celebrar sin inmutarse de que él los estuviera observando reprobatoriamente, llegó hasta la orilla del río de inmediato casi quedándose boquiabierto ante lo que vio, aunque supo disimular a tiempo su enorme sorpresa.

Kurosaki Niku estaba sentado en la orilla al otro lado del río, empapado de pies a cabeza con una enorme sonrisa, las pesas del reto firmemente enredadas a sus muñecas.

No podía creerlo… Kurosaki Niku… lo logró. Fue el primero en pasar la prueba, justo cuando casi lo había expulsado de su escuadrón fue cuando este pequeño bribón decidió demostrar lo que realmente valía.

Decir que estaba muy impresionado era decir poco, sinceramente.

Más tarde esa mañana, mientras los reclutas animaban a Madarame Ikkaku a que cruzara el río del mismo modo en el que Niku lo había hecho antes, Hitsugaya entregó con orgullo mal disimulado el libro de artes Kido en las pequeñas manos del hijo de su ex capitán, que aún no borraba su estúpida sonrisa llena de suficiencia y arrogancia.

Después de ese día, una vez todos los hombres completaron el reto del Río Rocoso y todos tuvieron sus libros de Kido, el albino no dejó de impresionarse por los impresionantes avances que había hecho su escuadrón, casi al punto de no reconocerlo.

De repente la determinación brillaba en los ojos de todos y cada uno. Las flechas que salían de sus manos en las posiciones correctas daban al objeto y luego al blanco con precisión mortales que normalmente llevaría muchísimo tiempo de práctica. Su resistencia y fuerza parecían haber aumentado casi mágicamente. Sus habilidades de supervivencia ahora pareciesen innatas. Y su agilidad y valor eran dignos de admirarse.

Y en la cima de todo estaba Kurosaki Niku. El mismo que antes no podía trotar por las montañas llevando sacos de rocas ahora corría incluso por delante de él, el mismo que antes daba lastima en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo ahora era capaz de mantenerse al día con él e incluso había llegado a darle una fuerte patada que lo hizo contener su sonrisa de orgullo en el momento, el mismo que antes creaba desastres ahora parecía hacer todo excelente y ser admirado y respetado por todos.

Pareciera magia, en verdad, pero sabía que no era eso. Era simple y mera motivación, lo que él no había sido capaz de darle a sus subordinados, Kurosaki Niku se los otorgó sin siquiera proponérselo, inspirándolos a que sí el que antes consideraban el más débil y cobarde de ellos ahora era el más fuerte y valiente, todos ellos podrían lograr lo que sea.

Las clases de Kido empezaron después de dejarles una semana para que leyeran el libro y se familiarizaran con el contenido, y encontró la grata sorpresa que la mayoría de ellos podía ser capaz de hacer aunque sea tres encantamientos de Bakudo y Hado. Obviamente su nuevo alumno estrella inesperado era el mejor en la materia, pudiendo rápidamente ser capaz de emplear hasta cinco de cada uno.

La mayoría lo hacía mejor de lo que esperaba en tan poco tiempo, aunque habían algunos que cometían errores y provocaban accidentes… como uno en donde destruyeron con Hado la tienda de Oomaeda. Aunque todos estaban seguros de que no había sido un accidente puesto que pareció ser una especie de conspiración entre Madarame y Kurosaki, aunque Toshiro no iba a quejarse nunca de la desgracia de ese horrible tipo, así que solo lo clasificó como "un accidente".

Casi no podía creerlo. Estaba gratamente impresionado del increíble avance que sus hombres habían tenido en tan poco tiempo ¡y todo gracias a Kurosaki Niku! ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Debería saber que el niño tenía más que agallas, tenía un corazón valiente… y también era muy testarudo, pero al final utilizó eso a su favor, una cosa que no había notado de él era su astucia, digna de un verdadero guerrero. El capitán Shiba realmente tenía motivos para sentirse honrado de su hijo.

Los hombres estaban más entusiasmados que nunca, y un ambiente de camaradería inundaba el ambiente mientras los observaba cenar su ración nocturna de arroz y pescado. Conversaban alegremente y no solo de temas estúpidos, sino de sus ejercicios de entrenamiento y compartiendo conocimientos, también ayudándose mutuamente a dominar el Kido.

Un sentimiento de orgullo lo invadió al observarlos a lo lejos sentado en la rama de un árbol. En serio no podía creer que todo esto estuviera sucediendo gracias al mocoso, pero se alegraba de que no lo hubiera escuchado cuando casi lo expulsa del campamento.

Mordisqueó distraídamente su Onigiri mientras observaba a sus subordinados, preguntándose dónde estaría el nuevo miembro más popular y favorito de todos. Nunca cenaba con los demás, pero pensó que aquello ya habría cambiado teniendo en cuenta que ahora era visto como una figura de inspiración.

Sus ojos se desviaron entre los otros árboles mientras pensaba, tomando una toma doble al detectar una pequeña figura en una rama baja no muy lejos a dónde él estaba.

Hmm… con que ahí se metía el muchachito siempre a la hora de cenar, ¿eh?

Sin saber qué se metió en él, decidió bajar silenciosamente de lo alto del árbol donde estaba hacia el piso, acercándose disimuladamente a donde estaba el chico. Él estaba concentrado comiendo su ración y había algo… ¿color amarillo moviéndose en su regazo de manera muy extraña?

Frunció el ceño y se acercó de manera más rápida, notando como de repente el objeto amarillo frenaba de golpe sus movimientos y Kurosaki se tensaba. ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta de su presencia ya? Sus sentidos sin duda se habían agudizado.

-Kurosaki.- lo llamó y él brincó en su lugar.

-¡C-capitán!- chilló volteándose con el rostro completamente pálido. -¿Q-qué hace aquí?- su nerviosismo era evidente. Podía ser un mejor soldado pero seguía siendo un bicho raro, después de todo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Aún continuas evitando a tus compañeros?- ¿tan estúpido y cobarde era que ni siquiera notaba que ahora todos lo admiraban? –Cielos, eres tan infantil.- negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba más para ponerse delante de él.

-¡Y-yo no soy infantil!- se defendió patéticamente, puesto que apenas estuvo frente a él alzó una ceja ante el muñeco de trapo echado en su regazo. –E-esto es…- sus mejillas extrañamente regordetas y suaves se espolvorearon de rosa. –Es un regalo de mi hermana mayor, ella me lo dio para que tuviera suerte.- metió al muñeco en su mochila de golpe. Toshiro frunció el ceño al oír un pequeño quejido pero lo atribuyó a su imaginación. –Solo lo tengo porque me recuerda a ella.- suspiró.

-Con que tu hermana mayor, ¿eh?- su comentario lo hizo pensar en su propia hermana mayor, debía estar muriendo de la preocupación en su hogar en Seireitei. –Bueno, supongo que es comprensible. Las mujeres son tan dramáticas…- se frotó la nuca con exasperación al recordar cómo había pasado media hora antes de que Rangiku y Momo lo soltaran para que pudiera ir a pelear una guerra que salvaría a su nación. Por alguna razón, una ceja del joven recluta se retorció con exasperación.

-No todas son así.- dijo quizás un poco demasiado a la defensiva, a lo que lo miró perplejo. –Eh… quiero decir… conozco a mujeres que no lo son. Mi otra hermana, por ejemplo.- se cruzó de brazos. –Te aseguró que ella es más madura que muchos aquí.- bufó.

-Tu otra hermana…- de repente recordó algo peculiar que había escuchado una vez. -¿No te estarás refiriendo a la que llamó cara de cerdo a Oomaeda, verdad?- de ser así, entonces sí que podía confiar en que fuera madura. Tenía toda la razón.

-Jeje, seh…- sonrió con socarronería, viéndose orgulloso. –Aunque eso le costó, como todos los otros errores que ha tenido que pagar. Ella siempre fue muy impulsiva y estúpida.- afirmó y el albino lo miró reprobatoriamente. ¿Cómo podía hablar así de su hermana?

-¿No quieres a tus hermanas?- inquirió extrañado.

-¡Claro que las quiero!- afirmó de inmediato. –O bueno… al menos a Yuzu sí la quiero, ella es un ángel, pero a veces… realmente no tengo idea de quién es Karin, no sé si la quiero o estoy feliz con ella. Karin es tan impulsiva y comete errores tan estúpidos… toda su vida es un desastre, ella es una completa deshonra para mi familia.- habló con profundo rencor.

-Tú sí que tienes una hermana favorita.- solo pudo decir con indiferencia, absteniéndose de reprenderlo por hablar así de su propia hermana porque realmente no era asunto suyo. –Sí tanto te desagrada tu otra hermana simplemente deberías casarla con alguien y listo, te libras de ella.- era la solución fácil, o al menos era lo que muchos amigos de sus padres hacían cuando ya no soportaban a sus hermanas o hijas.

-Tsk, Karin nunca se va a casar.- Niku rodó los ojos. –Se parece mucho a mí, o sea que es fea como el infierno.- sonrió burlonamente. Toshiro se preguntó distraídamente si este mocoso nunca se había mirado al espejo, porque si su hermana se parecía a él aunque sea un poco, dudaba que fuera fea en ninguna forma… Esperen, ¿qué estaba pensando? –Además su carácter no ayuda, espanta a todos sus pretendientes y los de Yuzu.- apartó la mirada cruzándose de brazos. –Tendré suerte si logra casarse con un campesino.-

-De acuerdo…- parpadeó ante sus palabras de absoluto desprecio para con su pobre hermana. –Sin embargo…- se dio la vuelta para retirarse a sus aposentos y terminar de completar unos papeles antes de disponerse a dormir. –Sí ambos seguimos vivos después de la guerra y tu hermana sigue sin un esposo, deberías presentármela.- volteó a verlo con total seriedad. –Aun necesito una prometida, después de todo.- sí es que sobrevivían, claro… -Y cualquier mujer que sepa enfrentarse a Oomaeda y ver el verdadero él parece valer la pena en considerar.- sin más se retiró dejándolo solo en la noche.

Mientras caminaba a su tienda, se preguntó distraídamente por qué sería que el rostro del chiquillo de repente se había vuelto tan rojo. ¿Tendría alguna clase de fiebre? Esperaba que no, aún lo necesitaba como motivador para sus subordinados.

Continuara...

Hola! :D

Lamento el retraso, pero FanFiction me ha estado dando problemas, creo q toque algo o no sé, pero no me dejaba subir nada, me decía error :T Hace un rato me vinieron todos mis emails de golpe, eran como 78 todos de FanFiction xP Así q yo supongo q ya todo está bien...

Espero este cap les haya gustado, como he estado bastante tiempo sin subirlo pude adelantar un poco del cap 4, así q calculo q ya no me retrasare x) Tratare de actualizar Extraterrestrial pronto.

Por cierto, las invito a unirse al grupo de facebook llamado "Universo HitsuKarin" para convivir y compartir con otras HitsuKarinistas ;D Por fa unanse n.n

Bueno, los personajes de Tite, gracias por todo, las amo!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	4. Chapter 4

Honor al Amor.

Capítulo cuatro: Esperanza.

Después de un largo día de entrenamiento tanto en Kido como ejercicios físicos, Karin se arrastró discretamente hasta las aguas del río más calmado cercano al campamento Junrinan, con un cambio de ropa y una toalla dispuesta a bañarse a esa hora pese a que antes solía bañarse todos los días a la madrugada para no correr riesgos, pero simplemente no creía poder soportar irse a dormir toda pegajosa y sudada.

-¡Karin, esto es una idea terrible!- se quejó Kon, aun tratando de quitarse la venda firmemente atada a sus dos ojillos de piedra pulida. -¡Te van a descubrir! ¡Y todo mi trabajo duro habrá sido en vano!- lloriqueó pataleando.

-Pff, tranquilízate, no hay nadie aquí. Todos se bañan en la laguna.- empezó a quitarse la parte superior de su shihakusho para luego proceder quitándose la Hakama, todo esto segura de la vista de alguien detrás del lomo de Mei. –Hoy me estuve arrastrando todo el día por el suelo, no toleró un minuto más toda esta mugre en el cabello.- tsk, y pensar que antes era Yuzu la que debía arrastrarla a lavarse el cabello, la ironía de la vida… -Solo avísame si escuchas algo.- estuvo a un pelo de quitarse el Obi que rodeaba su cuerpo esbelto, pero entonces escuchó un sonido como de chapoteo y de inmediato se envolvió en una toalla, ocultándose detrás de Mei. -¡¿Q-quién anda ahí?!- trató de sonar amenazante en vez de tan nerviosa como se sentía.

-Ah, Kurosaki.- brincó en su lugar al reconocer de inmediato la voz que surgió de entre los altos pastizales que bordeaban el río.

-¡C-capitán!- aferró la toalla con más fuerza contra su pecho. -¿Q-qué…?...- su tartamudeo inentendible se interrumpió al vislumbrar a su superior, que estaba completamente desnudo a excepción de una toalla atada alrededor de su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros absorbiendo las gotas de agua que se escurrían de su cabello blanco empapado, aunque algunas lograban escabullirse y rodar por su clavícula hasta sus fuertes abdominales y el borde de la toalla llegando a su…

Su boca cayó abierta y sus manos de inmediato volaron a cubrir sus ojos abiertos como platos inconscientemente en lo que su rostro se tornaba rojo escarlata a temperaturas volcánicas. ¡¿Por qué tenía tanta mala suerte?!

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Kurosaki?- él obviamente estaba confundido por su extraño comportamiento ¡y con razón! ¡Se suponía que un chico no debería reaccionar así ante otro chico semi-desnudo! -¿De nuevo con tus conductas asociales? Deberías interactuar más con la gente, en especial tus compañeros.- medio aconsejó medio regañó mientras se secaba el cabello rebelde.

-Eh… oh… eh…- asomó la mirada por entre los dedos, solo ayudando a empeorar su sonrojo. –Lo siento, yo solo… quería algo de privacidad.- se mantuvo oculta detrás de su yegua, rogando porque no viera tan raro el que esté casi completamente cubierta con la toalla y roja como tomate al fijar su mirada en él.

-Bien, entonces te dejare solo.- tomó un montón de ropa que no había notado antes de una rama cercana y comenzó a retirarse. –Por cierto, Kurosaki…- se dio la vuelta antes de alejarse mucho, pero se interrumpió a sí mismo mientras miraba fijamente hacia algo en el suelo. Siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño. ¿Le estaba mirando las piernas? ¿Acaso sospechaba? Empezó a ponerse aún más nerviosa y más roja. –…Ten cuidado con el río, hay algunas rocas filosas en el fondo…- dijo finalmente.

-D-de a-acuerdo. Tendré cuida-dado.- tartamudeó estúpidamente, aliviada de que finalmente se fuera. –Uff…- suspiró al perderlo de vista. –Eso estuvo muy cerca…-

-¡Más que muy cerca! ¡Eso fue demasiado arriesgado! ¡Te dije que deberías bañarte en la madrugada!- la regañó Kon saliendo de los pastizales donde se había ocultado.

-Olvídalo, ya estoy aquí, y él ya se fue.- suspiró quitándose con alivio el Obi y posteriormente las vendas apretadísimas que la cubrían asegurándose de dejar todo escondido con Mei. –Solo avísame si escuchas algo.- sin más brinco al agua.

Estaba fría, pero la noche era medianamente calurosa y ayudó a bajar su rubor así que lo agradeció mentalmente, comenzando a enjuagarse la mugre del cabello y frotar su cuerpo para librarse del sudor y la tierra.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a relajarse tratando de ignorar los incesantes quejidos de Kon, oyó unos altos y agudos gritos extasiados de emoción y pasos acercarse al río, entonces varios ruidos de chapoteos indicando más gente en el agua.

Oh, mierda.

El pánico la invadió y de inmediato se hundió casi por completo en el agua lo más silenciosamente posible, arrastrándose hasta detrás de una roca tratando de no ser vista para pensar en el modo de huir sin que la descubrieran y arruinaran todo su esfuerzo.

-¡Ah, pero sí es el niñito!- oyó la voz de Renji detrás de ella y de inmediato volteó encontrándose horrorizada con el trío que siempre la odió y molestó constantemente, desnudos como el día en que nacieron solo cubiertos de la cintura para abajo con el agua del río.

Probablemente se habría impresionado con sus músculos de no haber visto solo minutos atrás la obra maestra que era el capitán Hitsugaya, con sus músculos tallados empapados y sus amplios hombros goteando de agua fresca proveniente de su cabello alborotado y húmedo y…

Sacudió la cabeza, volviendo al problema en cuestión y tratando de cubrir su vista con su cabello mientras disimuladamente se arrastraba hacia la orilla, pero entonces los tres la cercaron casi como lobos a su presa.

-El capitán nos vio yendo a bañarnos en la laguna y nos recomendó venir a hacerte compañía en el río, está preocupado por tus relaciones sociales. Que detalle tan bello de su parte.- habló Yumichika con la vanidad goteando de sus palabras como siempre.

-¿C-con que el capitán, eh?...- un tic tiró de la comisura de su boca. ¡Retiraba cada buen pensamiento que había tenido sobre él! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a meterla en este problema?! –B-bueno… p-pues… es una lástima porque… y-yo… solo vine a asearme y ya lo hice así que… ¡me voy!- trató de nadar a la orilla donde unos arbustos se asomaban, pero Ikkaku la tomó del brazo, jalándola contra él.

-Oh, vamos, no tienes que ser tímido.- aseguró con el tono más amistoso que le había escuchado hasta ahora. –Sé que fuimos malos contigo antes, pero has demostrado que no eres un gusano como pensaba, solo una hormiga, ¡pequeño pero fuerte! ¡Como el hermanito que siempre quise!- le palmeó la cabeza antes de revolverle el cabello con excesiva fuerza.

-Podemos empezar de nuevo.- Renji tomó su otro brazo, alejándola de Ikkaku. –Hola, soy Abarai Renji. ¡Puedo ser tu senpai!- se señaló con una sonrisa boba, su cabello largo suelto llegando hasta su espalda colándose entre sus dientes de modo ridículo, nada como el cabello de Hitsugaya que… ¡Agh, suficiente! ¡Estaba enojada con ese idiota bocón!

-Jeje… hola.- hizo una mueca de asco que luchó por transformar en una sonrisa mientras aun trataba de zafarse de su agarre y huir, pero entonces Yumichika la tomó por la barbilla acercando su rostro incómodamente cerca al suyo.

-Que piel tan bien cuidada, muchacho.- observó con asombro. –Ni yo he logrado una piel tan blanca y suave.- bueno, era pálida por naturaleza y las cremas que Yuzu la obligaba a usar debían tener algo que ver con lo de suavidad… aunque sus manos y pies eran un desastre lleno de ampollas. –Me agrada eso de ti. Soy Ayasegawa Yumichika, podemos ser amigos.- dijo como si le estuviera concediendo un gran privilegio.

-Pff… ¡Estos perdedores no son nada!- Ikkaku puso sus manos sobre una roca grande tomando impulso para pararse sobre ella. Karin apenas logro cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la vista con una mano antes de ver algo que posiblemente la traumaría de por vida. -¡Yo soy Madarame Ikkaku! ¡El más grande guerrero de este ejército! ¡Y no hay nada que niñitas como ustedes puedan hacer al respecto!-

-¡Ja! ¡¿Te crees la gran cosa?! ¡Apuesto que Niku y yo podemos contigo!- Renji empezó a acercarse a la roca con los puños alzados.

-Ehh… en realidad no tengo ganas de hacerle nada por el momento.- sonrió nerviosamente tratando de que sus ojos se mantuvieran lejos de los hombres desnudos. –Yo solo quiero… sumergirme un rato… tal vez por allá muy, muy lejos de ustedes porque apestan horrible.- rió forzadamente mientras retrocedía, asegurándose de mantenerse sumergida hasta el cuello.

-Oh, vamos, no actúes como chica.- se burló Renji pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras la seguía por todo el lugar. Karin ya estaba comenzando a asustarse en serio cuando empezó a acercarse un poco demasiado, pero entonces una pequeña esferita verde brillante se estrelló directo en el rostro del pelirrojo. -¡¿Pero qué…?!...- cerró los ojos ante el impacto y los abrió en su confusión, encontrándose con la esferita verde brillante delante de su rostro. –Ehh… a-a-a…- empezó a tartamudear. -¡ABEJA!- chilló tropezándose con sus propios pies para alejarse de la esferita que empezó a volar a su alrededor. -¡Abeja verde! ¡ABEJA!-

-¡¿Abeja?!- Yumichika se horrorizó por completo. -¡Va a llenar de ronchas mi hermoso rostro!- también chilló y corrió.

-¡Odio las abejas!- Ikkaku saltó de la roca y se sumergió en el río. -¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Pise una roca con filo! ¡Me corte el pie! ¡Ya no podré hacer mis danzas de la victoria! ¡Estoy sangrando!- empezó a saltar en un pie en el agua, chocando contra sus dos amigos que aún corrían frenéticos y sumergiéndose en el agua por un segundo antes de surgir ahorcándose y golpeándose entre ellos, solo para volver a gritar cuando la esferita verde empezó a volver y rodearlos a los tres cercándolos.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- chillaron espantados.

Karin no perdió tiempo al verlos distraídos. Corrió hacia la orilla chiflándole a Mei con el objetivo de que se metiera a ayudarla para cubrirse, saliendo del agua envolviéndose rápidamente en una toalla y alejándose quedando detrás de su yegua.

Rápidamente buscó todas sus pertenencias y se envolvió en el Obi para tratar de disimular un poco el pecho, poniéndose la parte superior del shihakusho encima de la toalla envolviendo su cuerpo completo.

Buscó alrededor del lugar, tratando de localizar a Kon, solo viendo el muñeco de trapo tirado sin vida aun con la venda en los ojos que le había puesto abandonado en el suelo. Frunció el ceño y lo tomó en mano, quitándole la venda y examinándolo con ojo crítico. Esa esfera que había visto antes… ¿acaso era su alma y forma verdadera?

Vio a la esfera aproximarse hasta ella y como confirmación de su hipótesis se introdujo en la boca del muñeco, que casi de inmediato empezó a revolverse, pestañear y hacer demás gestos, soltándose de su agarre y terminando parado sobre el suelo.

-¡Te advertí que eso era mala idea, niña!- gruñó pisoteando. -¡Por poco y lo arruinas todo! ¡Tienes suerte de que se me haya ocurrido este plan tan brillante y que esos idiotas sean tan descerebrados! ¡Todo mi trabajo duro casi se va a la basura!- calló solo cuando Karin lo pateó contra un tronco.

-Me caías mejor como canica.- se cruzó de brazos. –Gracias por tu ayuda, pero tampoco tienes que gritar de ese modo.- se rascó la oreja con fastidio. –Los demás siguen cerca. ¡Pueden escucharte!- recordó abrazando firmemente sus cosas y comenzando a retirarse hacia su tienda, no sin una última mirada hacia atrás, viendo como el trío que antes la había odiado estaba intercambiando bromas… y golpes, burlándose los unos de los otros como si no se hubieran espantado los tres con la "abeja verde".

Eran unos idiotas, pero… siempre se había preguntado lo que sería tener amigos como ellos.

Desde que era niña no podía tener amigos varones, porque una vez empezó a crecer los chicos dejaron de verla como una amiga para en cambio verla como una especie de pedazo de carne, así que terminó su amistad con el que había sido su grupo de amigos desde que era casi una bebé. Después solo pudo tener amigas mujeres pero siempre fueron más amigas de Yuzu que suyas, y todas siempre le tuvieron miedo y la veían como una rarita.

Siempre miraba a lo lejos las aparentes amistades irrompibles de los hombres, preguntándose qué se sentiría… Tal vez debería darles una oportunidad a este trío de idiotas. Aunque cuando estuvieran vestidos, preferiblemente.

Hizo una mueca de asco al pensar en eso mientras salía de su tienda ya completamente vestida y de nuevo con las vendas aplastantes y el Obi.

Kon no paraba de sermonearla respecto al susto que pasaron en el río, así que le había quitado el sueño por completo, por lo que decidió salir a dar una caminata insistiéndole con que podía ir a buscarla si tardaba mucho cuando el muñeco exagerado no quiso permitírselo por temor a que volviera a meterse en problemas.

Vagó por los árboles, los animales, las tiendas de acampar y los hombres que en su gran mayoría regresaban de bañarse riendo acerca de haberle hecho algunas bromas pesadas a Oomaeda cuando quiso bañarse con ellos.

-¡¿Crees que esos mocosos ya están listos para ir al frente?!- …hablando de Oomaeda… -¡JA!- escuchó la vanidosa voz del gordinflón cerca de donde estaba y no pudo evitar frenarse a escuchar al ver su inmensa sombra proyectada por la luz de una lámpara junto a la sombra de su capitán fácilmente reconocible por sus músculos… y el cabello alborotado. -¡No durarían ni un minuto contra los Arrancar!- exclamó arrogantemente con su voz nasal como si fuera un experto en el tema y no un idiota que ganó su posición solo por ser de la nobleza.

Karin meditó la idea de irse y no escuchar lo que no era su asunto, pero por alguna razón algo le dijo que se quedara. Y se quedó.

.

-Mis subordinados han completado el entrenamiento básico. La idea del entrenamiento que les estuve proporcionando era una rápida preparación para que puedan unirse al frente y aumentar nuestras fuerzas cuanto antes.- explicó Toshiro a Oomaeda como si fuera un niño pequeño frotándose las sienes. Pero por desgracia este no era un niño pequeño, peor, era un completo idiota. –No tiene sentido seguir reteniéndolos en este campamento. Debemos unirnos a los otros escuadrones y allí podrán entrenarse a la par de los otros soldados adaptándose a la estrategia de guerra actual. Ya están a un nivel decente para un soldado raso y la mayoría está bastante bien en cuestión de Kido. Ya pasó el mes que Ichimaru nos impuso.-

Rodó los ojos, sabiendo que sería inútil presentar validos argumentos contra este cerdo cobarde. La verdadera razón por la cual no quería aprobar el permiso que necesitaba para ir al frente al encuentro de los demás debía ser que pasaría semanas, tal vez meses, en las zonas de guerra antes de que la sobrina del emperador enviara otras órdenes para él, y el pequeño gordinflón pusilánime prefería esperar las nuevas órdenes en el campamento en vez del frente.

-Esos _mocosos plebeyos_ tienen tanta madera de soldados como tú la tienes de capitán.- bufó venenosamente. –Necesitas mi aprobación para ir al frente, y no te la pienso dar hasta que envíe mi informe al capitán Ichimaru y él vea lo desastroso que es tu pequeño escuadrón de piojosos mugrientos.- hundió la mano en un tazón lleno de bocadillos llevándoselos a la boca sin molestarse en limpiar la grasa de su mano y su boca mientras tomaba el pergamino donde siempre escribía. –Tus tropas nunca llegaran al campo de batalla, en especial no con un pequeño plebeyo huérfano abandonado por sus padres al frente.-

Los ojos turquesas se ampliaron con indignación mientras apretaba los puños conteniéndose de golpear a ese inmundo cara de cerdo. Odiaba que usara sus raíces y el hecho de que era huérfano para insultarlo, pero que se lo dijera directo en la cara y con tanto descaro era pasarse del límite.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?...- empezó a decir, pero entonces notó al tipo pavonearse victorioso hasta la salida mientras seguía escribiendo y tomó el extremo de su pergamino. –Espera, no he terminado contigo.- aun ni había empezado, de hecho. Tal vez debería empezar por tirarle un par de dientes.

-Mucho cuidado, capitán.- mencionó su rango tan despectivamente como siempre. –Podrás ser el niño consentido de Ichimaru, pero YO…- se llevó una mano llena de grasa al pecho. –Soy el asesor de la sobrina del emperador.- presumió como si se estuviera diciendo príncipe de Seireitei. –Y por sí no lo sabías, este puesto lo conseguí por mis propios méritos.- oh, sí, y el hecho de que su padre y su abuelo y el abuelo de su padre hubieran tenido puestos similares en toda la historia de su familia por sobornar a las ramas de la realeza no tenía nada que ver, ¿no? –Buenas noches, capitán.- escupió con burla antes de dejar la tienda donde almacenaban los suministros para irse a la suya propia.

Crujió los dientes.

Maldito sea Ichimaru y su retorcido sentido del humor por habérsele ocurrido poner a Oomaeda a vigilar su rendimiento como capitán y el de su escuadrón como soldados. Sí no lo hacía cambiar de opinión tendrían que quedarse en el campamento al menos una semana más, y cada hora era un completo desperdicio. ¿Qué acaso ese imbécil no comprendía que estaban en guerra? ¡Pelear contra los Arrancar era más importante que cualquier rencor o prejuicio que pudiera tener!

Salió de la tienda echando humo, sorprendiéndose de ver a Kurosaki Niku parado a pocos metros mirándolo atentamente con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué ese mocoso estaba en todas partes?

Lo saludaría como correspondía y tal vez podría tener una pequeña charla con él, pero estaba demasiado enojado como para ser una buena compañía en este momento, por lo que decidió solo pasarlo de largo.

-Hola, capitán.- lo saludó con una reverencia rápida, trotando para mantenerse al paso de sus largas zancadas. –No pude evitar escuchar un poco de su conversación…- ¿escuchó? Bueno… ahora sabía que era un huérfano plebeyo. –Yo sostengo a ese cara de cerdo y tú lo golpeas, ¿qué dices?- lo miró de reojo ante esa irrespetuosa declaración, sin poder evitar sorprenderse un poco por su rostro enojado anunciando que hablaba absolutamente en serio. –O mejor, puedo golpearlo yo mismo.- dejó de seguirlo para volver sobre sus pasos e ir tras Oomaeda tronando los puños.

Muy en contra de su voluntad, Toshiro tuvo que contener una sonrisa, su ánimo de repente mejorando.

-No seas ridículo, Kurosaki.- sujetó su muñeca para frenarlo sin ninguna dificultad de concretar sus intenciones asesinas, no importa lo mucho que no le importaría dejar al cerdo gigante de Oomaeda para ser roído y descuartizado por la pequeña ratita desquiciada de enojo y sed de sangre. –No vale la pena.- suspiró, soltando la muñeca del mocoso cuando la sensación de hormigueo en su mano al tocarlo aumentó a escalas confusamente alarmantes. ¿Cómo es que este chico tenía la piel tan suave, de cualquier forma? Matsumoto y Hinamori gastaban fortunas en cremas para lograr una piel así por semana, probablemente odiarían a este chico… o lo amarían, quién sabe, nunca acabó de comprender a esas dos locas. –Deberías ir a dormir ahora, niño.- empezó a caminar en dirección a su tienda esperando que el chiquillo ya haya desistido en querer seguirlo.

-Umm, sí, pero… Solo quería que supieras que no deberías escuchar al cara de cerdo de Oomaeda.- exclamó a lo lejos, aunque al menos ya había dejado de seguirlo. Sabía que no debería dejar que las palabras de ese idiota lo afectaran, pero no es como si no tuviera razón… muy probablemente Ichimaru solo lo había promovido por su lazo fraternal, él ni siquiera habría podido hacer que sus subordinados completaran su entrenamiento de ser porque Kurosaki inspiró a sus compañeros y… -Yo… creo que te has esforzado mucho entrenándonos y preparándonos para la guerra, y has tenido bastante paciencia con algunos de nosotros.- se rió nerviosamente, de seguro recordando la época en la que era el peor soldado del escuadrón. –Y sí te sirve de algo… pienso que eres un gran capitán.-

Detuvo su andar ante esas últimas palabras, girando apenas un poco para mirar de reojo al niño, viendo su rostro sincero, sus ojos brillando con admiración y sus labios rosados estirados en una sonrisa de apoyo tratando de infundirle ánimos. Sus labios… se veían tan suaves y llenos… y seguro se sentirían cálidos y… y… ¿pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡¿Desde cuándo le miraba los labios a sus subordinados?! Esto era ridículo.

-…Ve a dormir, Kurosaki.- solo dijo al chico después de una breve pausa volviendo su vista al frente y siguiendo su camino.

Este chico era sin duda muy raro, pero… sus palabras sí que lo hicieron sentir mejor. Aunque aún tenía que ver como resolvería la cuestión de Oomaeda, no deberían seguir perdiendo más tiempo en el campamento Junrinan.

.

La sonrisa de Karin menguó pero no desapareció mientras veía a Hitsugaya alejarse con la esperanza de que ya se le hubiera bajado un poco el malhumor que le dejó el cara de cerdo de Oomaeda.

¿Realmente su capitán había nacido como plebeyo y era huérfano? Ella sabía que no era exactamente el hijo del capitán Ichimaru, pero pensó que al menos debía ser su sobrino o algún pariente, pero resultaba que ni siquiera tenía sangre noble… Ella venía de dos familias nobles, la Shiba y la Kurosaki, pero como su padre se había separado de la Shiba para estar con los Kurosaki que eran de un estatus menor entonces no podía considerarse con exactitud una noble. Nunca había entendido el afán de los nobles o los reales por darle tanta importancia al linaje sanguíneo, a los Shiba y Kurosaki no les interesaba ese tipo de cosas, y realmente le molestaba cuando muchos de sus pretendientes nobles casi siempre preguntaban por sus raíces.

Cuando Oomaeda trató de ese modo y le dijo esas palabras tan crueles a su capitán no pudo evitar indignarse más de lo que pensó que podría hacerlo, y el luego verlo salir con esa mirada tan frustrada en su cara realmente la molestó mucho por alguna razón. No le gustaba que él estuviera triste o molesto, o ambas cosas.

-¡JA!- la inesperada exclamación de Kon la hizo saltar en su lugar, saliendo de sus pensamientos. -¡Ya te vi, picarona!- la señaló con una sonrisa triunfante a pocos metros de ella mientras seguía acercándose indicando que llegó no hace mucho.

-¿Qué?- exclamó un poco demasiado a la defensiva, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse por alguna razón.

-El capitán te gusta, ¿verdad?- maneó las cejas.

Karin sintió como un baldazo de agua fría cayéndole directo en la cabeza.

¿Ella… gustar… del capitán?

No. No, no, no, no. Simplemente no. Para nada. Eso era ridículo.

-N-no…- contestó ¿tartamudeando? ¿Pero qué rayos? -¡Deja de decir idioteces!- lo pateó en la cara antes de pisotear hasta su tienda.

¿Pero qué tonterías decía ese muñeco idiota? ¡No sabía de lo que estaba hablando! ¡Como si fuera posible que ese arrogante y frío capitán que apenas conocía pudiera gustarle! ¡JA! Nunca en la vida. Eso era completamente ridículo.

No le importaba lo guapo que fuera, o lo fuerte, o lo inteligente, o el modo en como la miraba, o lo hermosos que eran sus ojos, o las ganas que tenía por pasar sus manos por ese peculiar cabello, o lo mucho que pensara en él… No podía gustarle. Nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos, ¡pensaba que era un chico! Y aun si sobrevivieran a la guerra sin que la descubrieran nunca podría arriesgarse a verlo de nuevo puesto que si llegaban a descubrir lo que hizo la matarían sin lugar a dudas.

Así que él no podía gustarle… ¿verdad?

.

Kon pisoteó mientras caminaba ceñudo por las tiendas y los pasillos de tierra. No había problema en andar libremente puesto que ya la mayoría de los hombres estaban dormidos, y el sonido de sus ronquidos amortiguaba el de sus quejas y reclamos por lo que Karin había hecho con él.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa mocosa a maltratarlo de este modo? ¡Finalmente le había conseguido un pretendiente! ¡Y vaya pretendiente! El tipo era un capitán, debería arrodillarse ante él desviviéndose en agradecimiento por conseguirle tal partido.

Pronto ganarían esta guerra y ella volvería a casa con un pretendiente de alta calidad lista para casarse, entonces él podría darle una patada a Ichigo fuera de su templo y de su vida para dejarlo libre ¡así poder estar con todas las nenas guapas que quisiera!

Empezó a babear de solo imaginarse todos los pechos con los que podría restregarse apenas se librara del molesto cabeza de mandarina, cuando escuchó pasos acercarse y a regañadientes tuvo que ir a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos.

-Entonces, ¿aún no vamos a la guerra?- oyó la voz de uno de los soldados. –Creí que ya era tiempo.- dijo con tono decepcionado.

-Sí, es tiempo… Pero el cara de cerdo de Oomaeda tiene que dar su autorización para que vayamos a la guerra, y claro que el puerco bastardo no nos la dará tan fácilmente. Yo lo escuche discutir con el capitán muy fuerte hace rato. Seguro acabara la guerra antes de que podamos pelear.- esperen, ¡¿QUÉ?!

-Oh, viejo… qué decepción.-

No, no, no, no. ¡Esto no estaba bien!

¡Todavía tenía que conseguirle unos honores a la chica para que Ichigo se quedara con la boca abierta por sus increíbles habilidades! ¡Y tenía que hacer que el capitancito se enamorara de ella de tal modo que no pudiera ni respirar sin que ella esté cerca! Tenía una estrategia, aprovecharía el periodo en la guerra para acercarlos más y antes de siquiera darse cuenta solo sería cuestión de casar a la otra hermana para que ¡PUM! ¡Adiós Ichigo!

Y ese cara de cerdo… ¡estaba interfiriendo con sus planes! ¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía a meterse en el camino del gran Kon-sama?! No, no podía permitirlo. ¡No iba a permitirlo! Ese gordinflón no sabía con quién se había metido.

Completamente enfurruñado, empezó a pisotear hasta donde sabía estaba su tienda (puesto que era la más grande del campamento) y se escabulló dentro, meditando la idea de hasta ahogarlo sí era necesario para que dejara de meterse en su brillante plan.

-Mmm… hmm…- refunfuñaba en medio de sus ronquidos el gordinflón. –Aléjense de mí malditos gatos negros…- murmuró en su sueño. ¿Así que el gordito hablaba en sueños? Interesante. –No, Soi Fong-sama… no me golpee… Haré lo que sea que me pida.-suplicó con los ojos fruncidos de miedo.

-¿Con qué harás todo lo que pida, ehh?- murmuró curiosos refiriéndose a la sobrina del emperador.

-Sí, Soi Fong-sama, ¡haré todo lo que me pidas!- lloriqueó. ¿Acaso el idiota lo había confundido con la mujer para la que trabajaba? Esto era algo que por supuesto no debía desaprovechar. Puede que no funcionara pero al menos debía intentarlo.

-Bien entonces.- carraspeó, antes de esforzarse por poner la voz más chillona y gruñona que fuera capaz de hacer. -¡Oomaeda! ¡Quiero que des tu autorización para que el escuadrón diez vaya a la guerra!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de salir corriendo.

Ya fuera de la tienda escuchó un gran grito mientras veía la gigantesca sombra de Oomaeda proyectándose sentarse con la espalda recta como regla.

-¡SÍ, SOI FONG-SAMA!-

Sonrió victoriosamente cuando el gordo salió adormilado y a medio vestir de su tienda en dirección a la del capitán, siguiéndolo sigilosamente hasta verlo irrumpir en la tienda del alto mando que por alguna razón seguía despierto.

-¿Oomaeda? ¿Puedo saber qué quieres a esta hora?- preguntó completamente perdido.

-Por alguna razón… algo me dice que debó firmar esa autorización que quieres…-

Riendo maliciosamente, Kon se escabulló hacia la tienda de Karin, ensayando la mejor manera de decirle que empacara sus cosas y se alistara para ir al frente con los otros escuadrones en las zonas de guerra.

.

Karin bostezó pesadamente mientras marchaba junto a sus compañeros en fila recta detrás del caballo blanco del capitán y del pobre caballo de Oomaeda. Llevaban tres días de pura caminata extenuante con destino a donde los otros escuadrones estaban asentados defendiendo a la nación, y ni siquiera podía montar a Mei para que el viaje no le pareciera tan horrible porque ella junto con otro caballo estaba jalando un gran carruaje lleno de sus suministros y no podía sobrecargar a la pobre.

A su alrededor los hombres lloriqueaban y se quejaban, murmurando cosas sobre el dolor de sus pies o su espalda, o cómo el sol los estaba matando, o que querían dormir, orinar o comer. Karin igual estaba hambrienta y cansada, pero al menos no estaba quejándose como niña de cinco años.

Miró de reojo a su capitán, él estaba montando a su caballo casi con arrogancia, una pose digna y un gesto tranquilo mientras guiaba al escuadrón en su viaje.

-Agh…- gimió Ikkaku a su lado, su cabeza calva brillando con el sudor de haber estado tanto tiempo bajo el sol, probablemente podrían freír un huevo ahí. –Ya no soporto esto. Lo único que me mantiene en pie y marchando es mi honor.- gimió y se quejó.

-No deberían estar haciéndome pasar por esto.- Yumichika agitó desesperadamente un abanico frente a su rostro. –Soy demasiado hermoso para andar sudando como puerco igual que esos brutos.- arrugó la nariz con desagrado al resto de sus compañeros que ciertamente no olían como rosas. –Ay, yo solo soporto estar cerca de ti ahora, Niku.- se acercó más a ella, alejándose intencionalmente de Ikkaku y los otros, que rodaron los ojos.

-Oigan, ¿y dónde demonios está la cabeza de piña?- preguntó de repente Ikkaku. Eso frenó el caminar de varios de los soldados más cercanos a ellos, que empezaron a mirar alrededor en busca del pelirrojo de los tatuajes. ¿Dónde podría haberse metido?, se preguntó la mujer disfrazada, obteniendo su respuesta cuando uno de sus compañeros señaló a unos arbustos cercanos donde podían ver mechones de cabello rojo asomándose.

-Renji, ¿qué rayos se supone que estás haciendo?- preguntó la chica acercándose con el calvo y el afeminado. Desde que había decidido darles una oportunidad para ser amigos, había entrado en mucha más confianza con ellos. –El escuadrón sigue avanzando, ya sabes.- se llevó las manos a la cadera de un modo no muy masculino, corrigiéndose de inmediato cambiando a estar cruzada de brazos antes de nadie sospechara.

-¡Shh!- exclamó el pelirrojo sin siquiera molestarse en voltear para verlos. –Vengan a ver esto.- su tono de repente cambió a uno que solo se podía definir como… baboso. Ellos se hincaron tras los arbustos igual que el tatuado. –Vean esa belleza.- señaló a un pozo donde una mujer estaba haciendo beber a sus ovejas.

-¡Ohh! ¡Una mujer!- Ikkaku de inmediato se abalanzo hacia adelante tratando de tener una mejor vista de la muchacha. –Hombre, hace cuánto que no veo una…- gimoteó frustrado. –Desearía arrastrar a esa preciosura hasta los árboles y mostrarle lo fuerte que soy.- sonrió lascivamente. Karin hizo una mueca de asco puro.

-Pues yo la arrastraría y le mostraría lo experimentado que soy. Y todos escucharían sus gritos.- Renji se unió con tono perverso. ¿Por qué tenía que escuchar esto, cielos santos? ¿Acaso este era su castigo por engañar al ejército?

-Sí, gritos de ayuda.- se burló Yumichika. –Yo… agh, estoy tan desesperado que me conformaría con ella, incluso aunque no es tan hermosa como me gustan.- agitó su cabello con una mueca de sufrimiento.

-Sí, Yumichika, creo que a ti te gustan más… masculinos.- Abarai le devolvió la broma antes de estallar en risas junto a Madarame ante la mirada de profundo odio que les lanzó el afeminado. -¿Qué dices tú, Niku? ¿Qué harías con esa belleza, eh?- maneó sus extrañas cejas con picardía.

" _Bueno, pues, para empezar la ayudaría a atender a sus ovejas, luego le diría que corra lejos por violadores potenciales tan cerca de ella y probablemente me le uniría, pervertidos idiotas._ "

-P-pues…- se frotó el brazo incómodamente. –N-no lo s-sé… realmente no es mi tipo.- trató de zafar.

-¡Todas las mujeres son nuestro tipo!- Renji rodeó sus hombros obligándola a caminar a su paso mientras volvían a unirse a los otros hombres que no habían dejado de avanzar. –Al menos sí, sí solo quieres pasar un buen rato. Cuando me consiga una esposa seré mucho más exigente.- empezó a decir en tono amistoso. –Quiero que sea rubia, y dulce… y que sepa complacerme en… ya sabes.- hizo algunos gestos obscenos y Karin de inmediato arrugó la nariz, escapando de su agarre y luchando por no verse tan horrorizada como se sentía. –Y también debe ser delgada, y voluptuosa pero bajita.- prácticamente empezó a babear. –Y debe dirigirse a mí como Renji-sama y saber quién manda y quién es su hombre.- miró al cielo con ojos brillantes.

-Pues yo aún no pienso casarme.- bufó Ikkaku. –Pero cuando lo haga, ¡debe ser una mujer fuerte que sepa que soy rapado y no calvo!- pisoteó ante las risas de los otros. –Y debe admirar mi fuerza y mis impresionantes cualidades masculinas.- flexionó un brazo enseñando sus bíceps. –Y debe saber que un hombre como yo necesita mucha proteína, por lo que deberá cocinar mucho y muy buena comida. ¡También le enseñare que solo mando yo!- sonrió de modo espeluznante. –Y claro, tiene que ser sexy.-

-Cuando yo me case será solo con la más hermosa de las mujeres, y no me refiero solo a "hermosa-bella", no, ella debe ser "hermosa-perfecta" y muy femenina. Pero claro, deberá saber que nunca será más hermosa que yo.- sonrió arrogantemente.

Luego, los tres la miraron.

-¿Qué?- musitó inocentemente haciéndose la distraída.

-Dinos, Niku. ¿Cuál es el tipo de mujer que quieres para que sea tu esposa?- Ikkaku la miró expectante.

¿No podía decirles que su tipo tenía el cabello blanco, los ojos turquesas y era musculoso aparte de un hombre y más específicamente su capitán, o sí?

-Umm… cabello claro… ojos claros… estatura por debajo del promedio… mirada penetrante… voz gruesa, piel tostada, labios rojos tan llenos y una forma de hablar tan intrigante, e inteligente y educada.- se mordió el labio con la mirada perdida, antes de volver de golpe a la realidad cuando notó a todo el escuadrón mirándola extrañado. –Uhh… ¿y un buen trasero?- eso pareció aplacar su extrañamiento y le ganó unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda, aparte de que todo era cierto.

De pronto, de alguna manera todos los hombres se pusieron a hablar sobre mujeres y lo que buscaban en una esposa perfecta, ilusionándose con que al volver siendo héroes de guerra les lloverían las mujeres por lo que valdría totalmente la pena luchar en la guerra y ganarla por sus mujeres ideales.

Cuando Oomaeda intentó sumarse al tema mencionando que algún día se conseguiría a la mejor mujer de todas, de inmediato recibió burlas a cambio que iban desde que solo su mami lo quería o que probablemente le conseguirían a una ciega y sorda o a una igual de gorda y avariciosa como él.

Tuvieron que pasar por lagos y ríos, terrenos mucho más difíciles que los que antes habían tenido que superar, y aun así los hombres seguían animados por su tema de conversación, y todos se volvieron completamente locos cuando pasaron por delante de unas tierras de cultivo donde había mujeres trabajando recolectando vegetales, chiflando y lanzando cumplidos a todas, incluso Karin tuvo que apartar la mirada avergonzada cuando Kon desde su bolso hizo un comentario obsceno.

Este definitivamente era su castigo por quebrantar las leyes.

.

Toshiro rodó los ojos tal vez por enésima vez desde que el tema de conversación entre los hombres había comenzado a girar en torno a las mujeres, mentalmente preguntándose sí es que las madres de esos idiotas no les habían enseñado a respetarlas.

Empezaron a andar por terrenos rocosos, donde los ríos estaban cada vez más abajo y las rocas eran cada vez más afiladas. Ya no estaban muy lejos del pueblo más cercano donde se encontrarían con los otros escuadrones tratando de proteger a la población civil y a la vez bloquear el paso al puente sudoeste.

Frunció el ceño cuando los hombres empezaron a armar estatuas de mujeres en el lodo y tirarse bolas de lodo entre ellos. Los regañaría pero sabía que apenas se enfrentaran al verdadero horror que era la guerra pocas serían las oportunidades en las que podrían volver a tener momentos despreocupados como estos, así que los dejó divertirse mientras pudieran.

Se relajó al oír el suave relinchar de Hyorinmaru. Ya llevaban mucho tiempo viajando y debía sentirse cansado, pero estaba acostumbrado a recorrer largas distancias, esperaba no estarlo sobre-explotando pero necesitaba guiar a los hombres.

Miró con aprehensión al pobre caballo del asesor de la sobrina del emperador, el pobre estaba casi muerto con las patas temblorosas y la lengua para afuera, puesto que el maldito cerdo ni siquiera se había molestado en dejarlo beber agua. Los otros dos caballos que pertenecían a subordinados estaban jalando el carruaje con los suministros, pero al menos esos sí estaban bien alimentados e hidratados, en especial la yegua, que era celosamente bien cuidada y protegida por Kurosaki Niku.

Kurosaki… el chico estaba muy serio y callado, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, parecía disgustado o enojado, por alguna razón. No lo había escuchado hablar desde que dijo todas aquellas cosas de la mujer que quería como esposa al igual que todos los demás, solo que él fue el más específico al respecto, dejando bastante en claro que ya había encontrado a esa mujer.

Así que… Niku estaba enamorado. La idea le resultaba inquietante, por alguna razón. Él era un niño, no debería confiarse de haber encontrado el amor verdadero a tan temprana edad, era eso lo que le molestaba del asunto, ¿cierto? Claro que sí, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

Mujeres… amor… matrimonio… Él nunca había estado particularmente interesado en esas cosas.

Las mujeres… le resultaban sofocantes, eran quienes les daban la vida y todo, pero vaya que también complicaban bastante las cosas. Había aprendido que todas ellas debían ser tratadas con respeto, y debían ser protegidas puesto que eran más débiles y delicadas, sí tenías la opción de salvar a un hombre o a una mujer, siempre debías salvar a la mujer primero, y nunca debías herir a una mujer, esos eran los valores que le habían inculcado. Aunque la mayoría de mujeres que había conocido le parecían un tanto… insoportables. Ellas parecían pensar que la vida no iba más allá de los chismes y el aspecto, y no tenían ni la más remota consciencia sobre lo dura que era la vida del soldado. También, muchas parecían verlo solo como un buen partidario de esposo al que sacarle dinero y estatus para seguir viviendo mimadas sin respeto por sí mismas.

El amor… realmente no pensaba mucho en eso, aunque por ver a Gin y Rangiku sabía que era real. Como era tan joven y aspiraba a tanto, ocupaba todo su tiempo en entrenar y seguir mejorando sus habilidades, nunca había hecho caso a los ofrecimientos de sus compañeros para ir a burdeles (esos lugares le daban asco, y se suponía que eran ilegales…) y no le veía ninguna utilidad al amor. ¿De qué servía? Solo era una distracción inútil, lo que realmente llenaba la vida era trabajar.

Matrimonio… sabía que algún día debía casarse, aunque no entendía el por qué en el apuro de Momo y Rangiku por conseguirle esposa. El matrimonio solo servía para tener hijos a los cuales heredarles tus ganancias y conocimientos, ¿o no? Odiaba la idea de atarse a una mujer y tener que dejarla invadir su espacio personal, tener a alguien que controle sus horarios y reclame por todo, ya tenía suficiente con Momo y Rangiku, pero tener que rendirle cuentas a una desconocida o alguien que no había conocido por tanto tiempo era una idea francamente desagradable. Aun así, probablemente sí salían con vida le daría una oportunidad a Niku para que le presentara esa hermana suya, por la forma en la que hablaba de ella debía ser al menos una chica que se respetara a sí misma y con más de medio cerebro. Tal vez fuera soportable para ser su esposa.

Aun así, no debía adelantarse tanto a la situación. Como soldado, sabía que podía morir en cualquiera día, nunca regresar a su hogar…

Mantuvo la mirada en el frente del camino sin ver realmente, hundido en sus pensamientos con el ruido de las risas y conversaciones ruidosas de sus subordinados de fondo.

Todos los hombres que lideraba en este momento estaban esperando ganar la guerra y volver a sus hogares con su familia, y era su responsabilidad devolverlos victoriosos y preferiblemente en una pieza.

No podía evitar preguntarse… ¿qué iba a ser del escuadrón diez cuando la guerra terminara si todos sus soldados solo estaban reclutados para la guerra? Era obvio que su actual escuadrón se disolvería, ¿acaso se quedaría sin subordinados o le darían unos nuevos esta vez enlistados voluntariamente?

¿O acaso…?...

Salió de golpe de sus pensamientos ante el repentino brusco silencio de parte de sus subordinados. ¿Qué podría estar pasando? Miró de reojo a sus subordinados, extrañándose aún más por sus caras horrorizadas… solo entonces se le ocurrió volver su vista al frente.

Lo que sus ojos se encontraron fue algo que lo dejó por completo sin aliento. Un pueblo carbonizado, quemado hasta los cimientos, con las cenizas volando en el viento.

Maldición. Sus subordinados no estaban mentalmente preparados para esto. No era la primera vez que veía algo así, solo que nunca a tan grande escala, pero estos hombres… ¿Cómo pudo no prepararlos para algo así? Esto era una gran falta de su parte.

Miró alrededor del pueblo. Esto debió haber sido una gran ciudad no hace mucho tiempo, las ruinas se extendían por kilómetros, e incluso a la distancia podía ver los cadáveres rostizados regados por las calles, incluso había algunos apilados. Rayos y maldita sea, esto era demasiado.

Suspiró con frustración, desearía que no hayan visto esto, pero ahora que ya lo habían visto no tenía más opción que hacerlos seguir el protocolo establecido para este tipo de situaciones por más que no le gustará.

-Busquen sobrevivientes.- ordenó con suavidad, puesto que no era necesario alzar la voz con el silencio mortal que se había instalado.

-Sí, capitán.- murmuraron solo unos pocos.

Las tropas empezaron a dispersarse por las ruinas y el de inmediato azotó las riendas de Hyorinmaru (sin hacerle daño, claro) para indicarle que trotara a mayor velocidad y se pudieran revisar las zonas más lejanas.

Nada, nada de nada. A donde quiera que mirara solo veía muerte y destrucción.

Malditos Arrancar, ¿cómo se habían atrevido a hacer esto? ¿Cómo podían ser tan despiadados como para molestarse en quemar hasta la última casa, matando cualquier rastro de vida a su paso, incluidas mujeres y niños? Esto iba más allá de despiadado. Esto era monstruoso e inhumano.

Pero, ¿dónde estaban los otros escuadrones? ¿No deberían haber estado protegiendo este pueblo? ¿Acaso los habían tomado por sorpresa destruyendo el pueblo sorpresivamente y ahora la batalla se trasladó a otras zonas? ¿Pero por qué no los habían notificado con un mensajero?

¿Dónde… dónde estaba Ichimaru? ¿Por qué él no lo había notificado?

Un extraño presentimiento comenzó a arrastrarse en su mente mientras le indicaba a Hyorinmaru regresar por donde habían venido al no encontrar más que brasas y cenizas en los extremos más recónditos de lo que antes fue una gran ciudad en la Sociedad de Almas.

Detectó una pequeña figura a lo lejos y casi sin pensarlo trotó hasta ella, bajándose de su caballo y acercándose a Niku.

Frunció el ceño al tomar un buen vistazo de él. Estaba frente a unos cuantos cuerpos quemados (algunos muy pequeños que indicaban ser de niños) y sostenía una muñeca de trapo entre sus manos, acunándola suavemente contra su pecho. Tenía una mirada de profunda tristeza e impotencia en su rostro.

Él era el más joven entre sus subordinados, solo dieciséis años. Desearía que no tuviera que ver esto, desearía no haberlo dejado solo entre toda esta muerte, hubiera sido capaz de hasta cubrir sus ojos con tal de que esa chispa de inocencia no desapareciera como ahora parecía haberlo hecho. Quería que él siguiera siendo el raro y atolondrado Kurosaki Niku. Quería protegerlo.

Pero ahora las preocupaciones en su mente debían ser otras. ¿Dónde estaban los escuadrones? Al diablo con eso, ¿dónde estaba Gin?

-No lo entiendo… Ichimaru debería estar aquí con los otros escuadrones.- por alguna razón expresó sus pensamientos más frecuentes en ese momento ante Niku, sintiéndose en confianza al ver que solo eran ellos dos, aunque no estaba seguro del porqué de tal repentina confianza hacia el mocoso.

-C-capitán…- se sorprendió al oír la voz de Oomaeda con un tono tan respetuoso. ¿Desde cuándo se dirigía a él como era debido en un tono que no fuera sarcasmo puro?

Lo vio parado al borde de una colina de césped quemado y tierra muerta, señalando con gesto ausente y horrorizado hacia algo más abajo donde sus ojos no podían ver, por lo que, con una última mirada a Niku, comenzó a acercarse hacia la colina llegando hasta su lado dirigiendo entonces su vista a donde señalaba.

Por un momento no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían. Por un momento todo dejó de tener sentido, por un momento sintió que estaba atrapado en una horrible pesadilla. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todo era real. Se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba viendo cientos y cientos de soldados de los escuadrones del Gotei 13 regados muertos cubiertos de sangre por lo que parecían kilómetros en todo el suelo muerto y aun conservando rastros de lo que claramente fue una batalla que perdieron, una masacre.

Un miedo lúgubre y sofocante se extendió en su pecho, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta se encontró corriendo por el jardín de cadáveres, mirando por doquier, sin importarle en lo absoluto que todo su escuadrón esté presenciando la caída de los escuadrones experimentados a los que se supone debían apoyar, sin tomar en cuenta el trauma psicológico y el miedo por el que debían estar pasando. No, no le importó que temieran por sus vidas y la nación, él solo podía pensar en una vida en concreto.

Ichimaru Gin. ¿Dónde estaba Ichimaru Gin? ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que lo crió como si fuera su propio hijo? El esposo de la mujer a la que veía como una madre, el que lo rescató de la miseria, el que lo entrenó y lo hizo todo lo que es ahora, el que lo convirtió en capitán, el hombre con el que esperaba volver a su hogar para recibir las sonrisas y abrazos cariñosos de Rangiku y Momo. ¡¿Dónde estaba su padre?!

Cesó su frenético andar al quedarse sin aire y se hincó sujetando sus rodillas mientras jadeaba. En el campo de batalla habían muy pocos soldados que traían trozos de las distintivas máscaras de hueso de los Arrancar, sin embargo, todos los escuadrones estaban derrotados. ¿De verdad tantos habían muerto apenas cobrándose tan pocos números del ejército enemigo? No podía creerlo. ¿Toda la gente con la que batalló, entrenó y creció… estaba pudriéndose en este suelo baldío?

Pero, ¿dónde…?...

-Capitán.- oyó el suave llamado de uno de sus soldados.

-Ayasegawa.- reconoció a uno de los amigos de Kurosaki al levantar la vista.

-Capitán…- él bajó la mirada tristemente. –Encontré a los otros capitanes.- informó con voz solemne, haciendo un ademán con su mano para señalarle una dirección que no dudo en seguir, encontrándose entonces con la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto se había hecho desde que encontró al ejército caído.

Ichimaru estaba recostado sobre una roca en un charco de sangre. De su boca brotaban gotas del líquido vital y sus brazos estaban arrancados de su cuerpo. Él estaba muerto.

Lo primero que se le pasó por la mente fue el rostro sonriente de Matsumoto mientras abrazaba a Gin deseándole que regresara a casa pronto sano y salvo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación como siempre. Momo no se llevaba tan bien con él desde que creció y él no le dio el permiso para casarse con un hombre al que solo conocía por cartas, pero la última vez que se vieron ella también lo abrazó y le deseó volver pronto a casa.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo. Oh, cielo santo… ¿Cómo… cómo iba a decirles esto? ¿Cómo podría explicárselos? ¿Cómo podrían soportarlo?

Lo peor de todo… tenía que dejar el cuerpo aquí. Ni siquiera podrían darle un entierro digno como se merecía. Los Arrancar habían derrotado a todos los escuadrones que tenían actualmente en la nación, faltaban semanas para que llegaran los otros, y ni siquiera junto con el suyo llegarían a ser ni la mitad de lo que habían sido, pero por ahora el escuadrón diez era la única esperanza del emperador, eran todo lo que tenía la nación para protegerse de esos desgraciados.

Con mano temblorosa, tomó la katana tirada a un lado del cuerpo de lo que fue un gran hombre y la clavó con firmeza en el suelo, en señal de honor para el alma del guerrero que había sido su amo.

Tratando de ignorar el inmenso dolor oprimiendo su pecho, examinó más cuidadosamente el cuerpo del capitán del tercer escuadrón, encontrando que no hacía mucho que estaba muerto, un día a lo mucho. Los otros capitanes estaban regados muertos no muy lejos. El ejército Arrancar no debía estar muy lejos, pero lo peor era que el puente sudoeste que daba a la ciudad del Seireitei tampoco.

Rayos, ¡debían llegar a ese puente antes que ellos o todo estaría perdido! No debían llegar a la ciudad ni mucho menos al palacio donde estaba el emperador, o la nación ahora les pertenecería y lo más probable es que solo quieran verla envuelta en llamas junto con toda su gente.

Oyó pasos detrás de sí y casi ni necesitó voltear para saber que se trataba de Kurosaki, nadie más estaría lo suficientemente loco como para acercarse a él en momentos como estos, solo esa pequeña ratita sin sentido de la auto-conservación.

-Lo siento mucho, capitán Hitsugaya.- dijo en tono tan bajo que apenas lo oyó.

Tomó una profunda respiración y se puso en pie tratando de no trastabillar en su paso. Ahora era el único capitán presente en la nación, debía actuar como tal. No podía llorar su perdida, no por el momento, al menos.

Se paró frente a Niku y lo miró. Él aun sostenía a la muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos, firmemente abrazada a su pecho, y sus ojos eran tristes y lo miraban no con lástima, sino con la empatía de alguien que ya perdió a un ser querido, y él en medio de su propio dolor recordó que había perdido a su madre cuando era pequeño.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

-¿Eh?- su gesto cambió de triste a confuso.

-Mi nombre… me he dado cuenta que nunca me presente adecuadamente ante ti.- suspiró. –Así que… puedes llamarme como gustes… cuando estemos solos.- le sonrió débilmente antes de volver sobre sus pasos para montar a su caballo. Tomó las riendas y el recuerdo de Ichimaru enseñándole a montar justo después de regalárselo con Rangiku inundó su mente y pudo sentir sus ojos nublarse, pero toda la tropa estaba observándolo en ese momento, y no podía darse el lujo de llorar. –El puente sudoeste que da a la ciudad capital no está muy lejos de aquí. Los Arrancar pueden ser miles, y nosotros apenas pasamos los cien.- habló a los hombres tratando de no demostrar miedo. -Nuestra única ventaja es que podemos desplazarnos más rápido al ser menos, debemos encontrar el puente antes que ellos y llegar con el emperador para advertirlo y protegerlo hasta que lleguen los escuadrones que nos quedan. Somos su única esperanza, la única esperanza de nuestra gente y toda la nación.- creyó que estas palabras podrían aterrorizar a los hombres, pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver a la mayoría llenarse de determinación y jurar en voz baja que no perderían. -¡Vámonos!- ordenó tirando de las riendas de Hyorinmaru para marcar el curso.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás mientras avanzaba, viendo a lo lejos a Niku depositar la muñeca que había encontrado al lado de la espada de su padre, solo entonces empezando a ir tras su caballo para marchar junto a los demás.

Le había dicho su nombre y que tenía permitido llamarlo como quisiera cuando no haya nadie más alrededor. Esperaba que haya logrado entender que esa era su manera de decirle que lo consideraba más que un soldado su amigo.

Pero ahora no debía pensar en amistades, ahora solo se concentraría en vengarse de esos malditos Arrancar y Aizen, no los perdonaría, y no pensaba perder. Iba a defender a su nación a cualquier costo.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

En verdad lamento la tardanza, pero he estado en una de esas etapas, no de bloqueo... más bien como... ¿debería mandar a todos y todo a la mierda si o no? xD Jeje, igual no se preocupen, siempre acabó por no mandar nada a la mierda porq sé q despues me arrepentiría :'v

Ahora tengo q actualizar un fic que no es HK, así que Extraterrestrial se retrasara aún más :v

Hablando de Extraterrestrial... lo voy a mandar de nuevo al Hiatus una vez acabe con Honor al Amor XD

Lectores: ¬¬

Ya sé, ya sé, he tratado muy mal a ese fic, siempre mandandolo al Hiatus cada dos por tres, es como si fuera el menos favorecido de mis hijos, pobrecillo :'(

Pero antes de que me maten, sepan que sera solo hasta que avance un poco más con los OS, ya los tengo muy abandonados y temo estar perdiendo lectores porq sé que no a todos les gustan mis Long-fics TTnTT Igual, como es un Hiatus no para irme de juerga sino q para darles más fics HK entonces no me sentire culpable uwu

De todos modos, a este fic ya deben quedarle tres capitulos, así que tendran al menos tres capitulos más de Extraterrestrial antes de q lo vuelva a poner en Hiatus al pobre XP

Bueno, espero q esto les haya gustado, por fis comenten con esos reviews largos q me encantan *inserte corazón aquí* y los personajes de Tite Kubo y Mulan de Disney n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	5. Chapter 5

Honor al Amor.

Capítulo cinco: Descubrimiento.

Con un suspiro, Karin arrojó un pequeño rayo Byakurai a una roca a lo lejos, de inmediato haciéndola estallar en cientos de pedazos.

Había estado practicando su kido toda la noche una vez Toshiro finalmente los dejó acampar en vez de seguir avanzando durante dos días seguidos sin dormir para llegar al puente sudoeste primero antes que los Arrancar.

Ahora mismo, todo el mundo estaba durmiendo, todos excepto Karin, a pesar de que se sentía agotada física y emocionalmente, tan solo se vio incapaz de dormirse. Así que ahí estaba ahora, practicando su kido en medio de la madrugada a varias decenas de metros de donde todos acampaban.

No es que no haya intentado dormir, lo intento, realmente trató, pero apenas cerró los ojos imagines del pueblo carbonizado, los cuerpos quemados y la muñeca en sus manos la atormentaban, sin mencionar el hecho del dolor y profunda tristeza que vio en los ojos de Toshiro cuando tuvo que soportar ver a su padre muerto y derrotado. Era demasiado para que su mente la dejara dormir tranquila, simplemente no podía.

Toshiro. Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Inevitablemente, una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Al menos, en los últimos días había tenido un pequeño buen recuerdo. Él le dijo su nombre, él lo apreciaba como más que solo un molesto soldado o el mocoso más inmaduro de sus subordinados, lo reconocía como su igual, como su amiga… o bueno… amigo, más bien… Hmm, eso solo la hacía sentir peor por estarlo engañando fingiendo ser un hombre, le gustaría decirle la verdad pero probablemente la mataría, o no… él ya sabía lo terrible que era perder a un padre, tal vez la entendería, tal vez la perdonaría, tal vez.

Pisoteó con furia y uso un Hado Shakkaho para hacer un enorme agujero en una gran roca antes de que esta estallara en cientos de pedazos que casi volaron a su rostro. Rayos, eso no había estado en sus planes, tenía problemas para controlar la potencia de su kido, aunque todos la admiraban por su gran poder, ella odiaba no ser capaz de controlar algo tan peligroso, ¿qué pasaba sí hería a alguien? Toshiro la regañaría.

Sonrió como una idiota al pensar en él. Toshiro. Toshiro. Toshiro. Le gustaba ese nombre, le quedaba. _Toshiro…_

Por todos los cielos, era tan patética. No sobreviviría a la guerra de todos modos, no tenía sentido fantasear con algo que nunca pasaría, algo que tenía tantas formas de terminar tan, pero tan mal. Pero aun así… **_Toshiro_** **…**

-Cielo santo, Karin, ¿quieres quitar la cara de cachorrita enferma de amor? Todos ya sabemos que te gusta el capitán, no tienes que espantarnos con esa sonrisa espeluznante.- dicha sonrisa mencionada desapareció apenas oír la irritante voz de Kon quejándose.

-¡Cállate! ¡No soy una enferma de amor!- rodó los ojos, pero sus mejillas inevitablemente se tiñeron de rosa. -¿Qué demonios haces aquí, de todos modos? No recuerdo haberte pedido que me acompañaras.- se cruzó de brazos.

-No, de hecho, me pediste que te espere en la tienda, pero yo soy tu guardián y no voy a dejarte sola en la madrugada lejos de todos tus compañeros para que un bandido te salte encima.- la señaló acusadoramente con una de sus patitas de trapo.

-Por favor, lo dices como si fuera una mujer indefensa, y sabes que no lo soy.- sonrió arrogantemente. –Solo un idiota se atrevería a meterse con un soldado del ejército, y ya vimos ayer que sobrepasamos por mucho al ejército Arrancar cuando los espiamos todavía en el paso del precipicio rocoso, solo por eso Toshiro nos dejó dormir hoy.- rió entre dientes, sus ojos de nuevo iluminándose al pensar en él, en sus ojos, su cabello, y su nombre.

-Tsk, de nuevo te pusiste a soñar despierta sobre tu capitancito, ya la perdimos…- el muñeco suspiró. -¿Y se supone que así entrenas? Los Arrancar nos comerán vivos.- lloriqueó.

Frunciendo el ceño ante ese comentario y pateando al muñeco idiota, la Kurosaki volvió a concentrar su atención en seguir haciendo estallar rocas con su kido excepcionalmente poderoso, tratando de bajar la potencia del impacto y su terrible puntería, desgraciadamente sin mucho éxito.

Bufó después de diez minutos de fallar en su objetivo de mejorar su precisión. Kon se había marchado pisoteando después de un tiempo cuando se cansó de ser ignorado y golpeado por las piedritas al estallar con su kido, así que ahora se encontraba sola maldiciendo su incapacidad de mejorar aun con su duro entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas tú el que esté haciendo todo este alboroto tan tarde en la noche?- la pregunta sarcástica de su capitán la hizo saltar en su lugar y dirigir su hado al cielo en lo que volteaba sorprendida solo para verlo casualmente apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Toshiro!- exclamó atónita. -¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos solos en la noche? ¿Me estás acosando?- bueno, sí ella fuera vista como una mujer ahora mismo, eso que acababa de decir sonaría muy mal, pero como se suponía que era un chico esperaba que sonara como una broma.

Él le frunció el ceño, sin embargo, y… ¿era su imaginación o vio un poco de rosa arrastrarse a sus mejillas? Nah, no podía ser, la falta de sueño ya la estaba volviendo loca.

-Sigues siendo demasiado asocial para tu propio bien, Kurosaki. Escuche ruidos, y como todos están dormidos las opciones es que fueras tú o espías del ejército Arrancar, pero claramente me preocupe por nada.- rodó los ojos. –Te ves horrible, ¿siquiera has dormido?- su tono empezó como uno de fastidio pero acabó sonando más preocupado que otra cosa.

-Nah, no podía dormir.- se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. –Estuve entrenando mi kido toda la noche lejos del campamento para no molestar a los que sí tienen sueño.-

-¿Eres idiota Kurosaki?- pisoteó acercándose a ella. –No deberías alejarte tanto del campamento tan tarde. Espías Arrancar podrían estar en la zona, o incluso bandidos.- la advirtió sonando tan paranoico como Kon hace un rato.

Ella rodó los ojos. Entendía hasta cierto punto la preocupación del muñeco estúpido, pero ¿qué hacía su capitán preocupándose por cosas tan triviales? Él sabía mejor que nadie lo fuerte que ella era, lo mucho que se había esforzado y como tenía muchas probabilidades de salir victoriosa aun contra un par de bandidos o un par de Arrancar. Entonces, ¿por qué preocuparse? Exagerado.

-Oh, por favor, Toshiro.- se llevó las manos a las caderas. –Ni que fuera tu novia para que temas que los bandidos me asusten.- rodó los ojos, pese a que la idea la hacía sonrojar. –Puedo cuidarme, ya sabes.- se revolvió incomoda. -¿Pero qué diablos haces aquí, de todas formas?-

-Eres pequeño y joven, si te sorprenden fácilmente te quebrarían el cuello antes de que te dieras cuenta.- la seriedad en su tono la hizo estremecer. –Ya te lo dije, escuche ruidos y vine a revisar. No he dormido en toda la noche, con suerte los dejé acampar a ustedes pero he estado asegurándome que el ejército Arrancar no nos alcance.- se cruzó de brazos. -¿Tú qué haces despierto? Si no duermes bien te comerán vivo en la guerra.- la miró con ojos entrecerrados.

-No podía dormir, y descuida, puedo sostenerme bien por un par de días sin dormir.- sonrió confiada, pero de inmediato un bostezo la traicionó. –Emm… quiero practicar mi Kido. Es prácticamente lo único en lo que nadie es mejor que yo, me comerán vivo sí no mejoró esta habilidad.- apuntó a una roca. -¡Byakurai!- el rayó que salió de su dedo lo hizo con exagerado poder y le dio a una roca tres metros más lejos de a la que había querido darle. –Uhh… tal vez me coman vivo de todas formas.- se frotó la nuca.

-Cielo santo, en verdad eres un desastre.- negó la cabeza, pero parecía extrañamente ¿divertido? -Sin embargo, he de admitir que tienes potencial. Tal vez seas capaz de avanzar de nivel.- murmuró pensativo. –Me refiero, creo que hay algo que puedo enseñarte.- explicó ante su rostro confuso. –En los libros solo les enseñan los kido de bajo nivel, pero teniendo en cuenta tu enorme potencial creo que podrás manejar algo más avanzado.-

-¿Eh?- pestañeó. -¿Me enseñarías algo más avanzado?- sus ojos se iluminaron ante la sola idea.

-Solo un par de hechizos, ya que tanto insistes en no dormir.- bufó. –Escucha, este es un hechizo simple, pero avanzado. Es el Hado 54: Haien.- la boca de ella cayó abierta, ¡no estaba esperando uno tan alto! -¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?- apretó los puños, pero terminó por asentir confiada. –Bien, entonces escucha atentamente el encantamiento.- procedió a recitarle el encantamiento, un par de veces, antes de que ella insistiera en intentarlo. –Muy bien, para este hechizo normalmente se requiere velocidad y precisión, no puedes mantenerlo mucho tiempo en tu mano. Como es tu primera vez, solo apunta al frente con la palma de la mano y tira rápido.- instruyó.

La ex Kurosaki respiró hondo y se paró frente a una roca, apuntándola con la palma mientras trataba de no equivocarse al recitar el encantamiento que acababa de escuchar varias veces. El encantamiento era largo, pero solo empezó a sentir la energía acumularse en la palma de su mano cerca del final. La energía era mucha, muchísima, enorme, gigantesca, y rápidamente el pánico la invadió y la mandó a volar con temor a que estallaría en su cara sí no la soltaba pronto.

-¡Hado 54! ¡Haien!- una masa de energía espiritual color violeta salió disparada a la roca estallando en furiosas llamas, pero eso no fue todo, el tamaño del impacto y de las llamas fue tan grande que destruyó todas las rocas cercanas y el fuego se extendió a los árboles. -¡Oh, mierda!- corrió hacia el incendio. -¡¿Qué hice, qué hice?!- se llevó las manos a la cabeza histéricamente.

-Por todos los cielos, Kurosaki, tranquilo.- rodó los ojos. -¡Hado 58! ¡Tenran!- una oleada de viento en forma de tornado salió disparada de su mano hacia el fuego, apagándolo al instante, afortunadamente. –Como supuse, tienes mucho potencial, es una lástima que no tenga más tiempo para enseñarte más cosas.- hizo una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa y extendió una mano. Lento, vacilante, hundió la mano en su cabello, revolviendo las cortas hebras negras. –Ahora ve a dormir, Kurosaki. Tienes que estar bien descansado, no… no quisiera que nada te pase.- su mueca se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa.

Karin sintió su rostro arder ante la vista tan cautivante de su rostro sonriendo, su corazón latiendo salvajemente en su pecho. ¿Pero qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Ya había enloquecido por la falta de sueño? Sí… eso debía de ser. Insistía en que él no podía gustarle pese a los disparates que decía Kon. No podía.

-Umm… yo… quisiera, pero…- bajó la vista. –Quiero decir, lo intente, pero no pude. Las pesadillas…- cerró los ojos dolorosamente. –No han dejado de molestarme desde aquel día.- no fue necesario ser más específica para que él lo entendiera. Nadie había dejado de pensar en aquel día.

-Entiendo.- él suspiró, pero sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia. –Bueno pues… ya que ninguno de los dos puede dormir, bien podrías ayudarme a hacer guardia.- lo miró curiosa ante sus palabras. –Solo tenemos que sentarnos mirando al campamento y no dormirnos, es mejor a que sigas destruyendo el bosque, despertaras a alguien.- regañó suavemente.

-Oh, claro.- se encogió de hombros, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que sentarse junto a él bajo la noche estrellada le producía.

Fueron hasta un árbol con ramas gruesas frente a donde habían instalado el campamento y se sentaron en las ramas bajas que tenían una forma bastante ideal para reposar allí largo rato, observando en silencio el tranquilo panorama. No pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse tenuemente. Le gustaba estar cerca de él de este modo, en un cómodo silencio, solo ellos dos.

Tenía pocos recuerdos de su hermano casado con su cuñada. Cuando él aún vivía, ellos vivían en la ciudad de Seireitei, pero aun recordaba levemente sus visitas. Recordaba como ellos se sentaban uno junto al otro sin decir una palabra en las escaleras del templo durante las noches. En ese entonces ella no podía entender que veían de entretenido en simplemente sentarse en silencio, se preguntaba sí no se aburrían, pero ahora… Ahora, sentada aquí junto a Toshiro sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo disfrutando de su compañía, se dio cuenta de que podría estar así toda la noche.

Ella siempre había odiado la idea de ser la esposa de alguien, creía que era lo más cercano a la esclavitud legal desde que la prohibieron en el reino. Odiaba la idea de cocer, cocinar, limpiar y tener hijos solo para el beneficio de un hombre al que no querría, pero a veces, a veces al ver a su hermano con su esposa, ella se preguntaba sí podría existir la posibilidad de casarse con alguien que realmente pudiera amar. ¿Podría disfrutar de servir el té a un esposo? ¿Criar a sus hijos y mantener limpia su casa?

Inexplicablemente, la imagen de ella con un bebé en brazos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras servía el té a un esposo destelló en su mente. ¿Lo más extraño? Ese esposo era Toshiro. Y eso la aterró a límites insospechados porque ¿desde cuándo ella estaba interesada en casarse? ¿En tener un bebé? ¡¿Y en servir el estúpido té?! ¿Desde cuándo estaba interesada en Hitsugaya Toshiro de esa forma tan extraña? Ridículo, todo era ridículo.

Debía sacarse esas locuras de la cabeza. Aun sí… aun sí en serio él estuviera empezando a gustarle, lo más probable era que no sobreviviera a esta guerra, y aun sí lo hiciera, sabía que jamás podría volver a verlo. ¿Qué hacía teniendo estas fantasías raras idiotas? Y aunque pudiera volver a verlo y por alguna de esas casualidades de la vida él nunca descubriera cómo lo engaño por semanas, ella nunca podría gustarle.

¿Quién se interesaría en Kurosaki Karin? La problemática, agresiva y deshonrosa hija menos bonita de Kurosaki Isshin. Nunca él.

Sus pensamientos pesimistas se vieron interrumpidos por un bostezo, sorprendiéndola con una repentina oleada de sueño inesperado. No había querido dormir antes, pero era difícil no relajarse sentada junto a su capitán, inundada por la tranquilidad de la noche y percibiendo su agradable aroma a menta.

Volvió a bostezar, encorvándose un poco sentada sobre aquella rama. Su cabeza empezó a pesarle y sus ojos a cerrarse, y antes de siquiera darse cuenta se halló apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del albino de ojos extravagantes, sin apartarse aun cuando lo sintió tensarse aunque era plenamente consciente de lo irrespetuosa que estaba siendo. Pero estaba muy cansada, y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para apartarse de su principal fuente de relajación.

Cielo santo, esta vez sí que se estaba pasando de la raya, quizás por una vez debería escuchar a su sentido común y apartarse antes de meterse en problemas o hacerlo enfadar más. ¿Por qué no la había apartado aún? Eso era extraño, ya debería haberla empujado lejos.

Extrañada, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de apartarse para indagar el porqué de su falta de reacción, pero ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que su cuerpo cediera al cansancio y se quedara profundamente dormida.

.

Toshiro tragó saliva, sintiendo el peso del pequeño cuerpo cálido que ahora yacía apoyado sobre su costado, respirando suavemente al ya llevar varios minutos dormido. Sí, llevaba varios minutos dormido, y aun así él no se había apartado aún. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta situación no lo incomodaba en lo absoluto?

Miró de reojo a Kurosaki, arrepintiéndose al instante al quedarse hipnotizado con su rostro relajado iluminado solo por la luz de la luna. Pese a que su mente le estaba diciendo a gritos que dejara de mirarlo, no pudo acatar la orden, siguió mirándolo contra todo buen juicio.

Examinó su carita de niño bueno, aunque todos sabían que de niño bueno este idiota no tenía nada, pero su aspecto era tan… inocente, y ese aire de ingenuidad solo se intensificaba cuando dormía. Con eso y la tenue luz de la luna, parecía un verdadero ángel. Su piel era tan blanca y parecía resplandecer con la noche, sus pestañas eran largas y espesas, sus cejas delgadas normalmente fruncidas ahora parecían finalmente haberse destensado un poco. Aun con las ojeras, era una vista bastante cautivadora. Sus mejillas regordetas conservaban un leve tinte de rosa, su naricita pequeña y respingada solo se podía calificar como adorable.

Y sus labios… No era la primera vez que se quedaba mirando sus labios, debía admitir. Tan pequeños, pero llenos, suaves, como un dulce botón rosado que debía presionar… tal vez con sus propios labios. Sí… tal vez debería… Esperen. ¡NO! ¡NO, OLVÍDENLO! Eso no estaba bien, nada bien.

Palideció, dándose cuenta como su mente cada vez normalizaba más y más tener este tipo de pensamientos sobre su subordinado. En poco tiempo tal vez estaría… Tal vez estaría… soltó una risita incrédula (mental) con solo pensar que en poco tiempo tal vez estaría… dudando de su sexualidad… Pero por supuesto que nunca llegaría a eso, porque era ridículo, ¿verdad? Totalmente ridículo.

Su respiración se agitó en el pánico. Empezó a tener miedo de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo este chico con él? No es como si tuviera tiempo para estas cuestiones estúpidas, era el único capitán presente en la nación en este momento y tenía mil cosas mil veces más importantes de las cuales preocuparse.

Frunció el ceño, su mente de repente desviándose a asuntos más preocupantes todavía. Aún tenía que concentrarse en llegar a la capital antes que los Arrancar sin toparse con ellos en el camino o no había duda de que los arrasarían y aplastarían como a insectos. Su única esperanza era llegar a Seireitei antes y proteger al emperador hasta que llegaran los otros escuadrones y tal vez ayuda de otros reinos, de otro modo estarían perdidos. Y él aquí preocupándose por sus pensamientos sobre un chiquillo irritante. Ja.

Sí tuviera que desperdiciar su tiempo pensando en temas personales, debería estarse preguntando qué les diría a Momo y Rangiku sí es que volvía a casa, sabía que no tenía sentido escribirles ahora porque la carta jamás llegaría y además, prefería darles la noticia personalmente, aunque no estaba seguro de sí estaba preparado para eso.

Todavía no podía creer que Gin haya muerto. Esa era la razón principal por la que estaba allí ahora, de cualquier modo. Las pesadillas no lo dejaban dormir, por eso había entendido a Niku cuando le dijo que ese era el motivo de su insomnio y le ofreció hacer guardia ambos. No podía soportar las visiones del hombre que prácticamente lo crió echado en un charco de su propia sangre. Era demasiado.

Bostezó, sobando su cuello con cansancio, descansando su mejilla en la coronilla de la cabeza de Niku que aún seguía con su propia mejilla en su hombro y su cuerpo recostado contra el suyo. Su aroma a miel y rosas inundo sus fosas nasales. En serio, ¿cómo es que tenía esa clase de aroma? Sabía que había traído su propio jabón y que aparte de él y Ayasegawa era probablemente el único que se bañaba todos los días, pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué todo en él era suave y dulce?

Se sonrojó a medida que su gesto se arrugaba aún más, dándose cuenta de que otra vez sus pensamientos marchaban alrededor de esta plaga molesta que no quería dejar su mente en paz.

Volviendo a fijar sus ojos en su rostro irritantemente angelical, el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. Bostezó una vez más y casi inconscientemente posó su mano en la cintura de su subordinado. Él era… muy delgado, y su forma parecía casi… ¿curvilínea?

Paseó su mano por la figura delicada y suave, extrañado por su complexión. Su estructura parecía casi… femenina.

¿Qué demonios?, ese fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño venciera a su confusión y pudiera dormirse abrazado al pequeño cuerpo, cayendo en un sueño sin pesadillas atormentándolo.

Despertó pocas horas después con la llegada del amanecer. Pestañeó cansinamente y solo cuando quiso estirar su cuerpo para desperezarse fue que recordó el hecho de que se había dormido abrazado a Kurosaki Niku.

Todo el color se drenó de su rostro y cuidadosamente, pero aun lo más rápido posible, fue despegando su brazo del cuerpo menudo y la cabeza del chiquillo de su hombro para luego recostarlo en la gran rama del árbol con más tacto del que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Aun pálido y con el pánico aflorando en sus poros volvió a paso apresurado a su tienda, ordenándole a uno los amigos de Kurosaki que milagrosamente estaba despierto tan temprano que fuera a despertarlo porque vio al idiota dormido en un árbol.

Volvió a su tienda y pasó las manos por su rostro, gimiendo pesadamente. Tenía una guerra aquí, no había tiempo para desesperarse por tonterías como sus extraños sentimientos por un extraño chiquillo. Debía concentrarse en las prioridades.

Desayunó y dejó a la tropa desayunar y abastecerse antes de ordenar seguir con su viaje. Aun debían llevarle ventaja a los Arrancar, pero aun así lo mejor era no perder demasiado tiempo, podían ser miles pero no eran lentos, y bajo el mando del maldito de Aizen no podía confiarse en lo absoluto.

Subió a su caballo una vez todos estuvieron listos y comenzó a guiar su trayectoria a trote suave. No estaban muy lejos del puente sudoeste, tal vez solo a unas pocas horas, pero aun después de pasarlo debían llegar rápido a Seireitei y aún más rápido al palacio para advertir al emperador.

Empezaron a andar por terrenos rocosos y pasar algunas lagunas alrededor del mediodía, y él supo que ya debían estar cerca del Río Acantilado que bordeaba casi por completo la ciudad Capital. Suspiró aliviado al cabo de pocos minutos al por fin ver el Río Acantilado.

Este río era prácticamente imposible de cruzar para cualquier extranjero antes de que construyeran los puentes, la mayor parte era más acantilado que río, habían pocos puntos dónde se podía cruzar en bote y aun así eso era difícil por las rocas y las corrientes rápidas, y había solo un pasadizo por tierra que solo la familia real y los altos mandos del Gotei 13 conocían, puesto que estaba bien escondido por un bosque plantado específicamente para esconder aquello.

El puente sudoeste estaba construido sobre un punto de fácil acceso para la población y los extranjeros, solo que estaba cinco metros por encima del agua. Era un puente fuerte y grande, suficiente para que un ejército pase por sobre él, pero sí alguien caía del puente, sería caer a una muerte segura.

-¡Atención todos!- habló a sus subordinados, dando media vuelta en su caballo. -¡Este es el Río Acantilado que bordea a la Capital!- informó. -¡El puente sudoeste no debe estar muy lejos! Prepárense para hacer filas y cruzarlo.- ordenó.

-¡Sí, capitán!- gritó la mayoría de los soldados. Niku, por otra parte, estaba junto a sus amigos con rostro preocupado, y ni siquiera parecía haber escuchado sus palabras.

Siguieron avanzando bajo el cielo nublado por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente vislumbró el puente sudoeste. Cuatro metros de ancho y veinte de largo, elevado cinco metros por encima de las corrientes rápidas y las rocas punzantes. Construido con puro acero.

-¡Llegamos!- exclamó jubiloso uno de los hombres, y de inmediato el resto comenzó a celebrar.

Hitsugaya suspiró aliviado otra vez. Esperaba que los Arrancar siguieran lejos y les dejara el tiempo para llegar a la Capital, si todo salía bien entonces deberían llegar bien para el atardecer. Ojala que los ciudadanos no hicieran un escándalo por eso.

Empezó a cruzar primero con la cucaracha de Oomaeda y otros soldados a su lado, y sabía que Niku y su grupo de amigos estaban entre las últimas filas. Un sentimiento de alivio lo invadió al llegar al otro lado, y persistió con cada soldado que veía cruzar después. Solo era cruzar el puente y podrían seguir adelante, solo era…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un movimiento muy sospechoso que detecto en arbustos cercanos. En ese momento Niku y sus amigos estaban haciendo pasar por el puente a los caballos con sus suministros, y todos los demás estaban ya del otro lado, con algunos ya a poco de cruzar. Nadie se había quedado atrás, así que no podían ser sus propios soldados, y sabía que no había animales en esta zona, así que…

-¡Deprisa, apresúrense a cruzar el puente!- ordenó gritando para que su voz se escuchara hasta los últimos del puente.

Madarame, Abarai y Ayasegawa parecieron confundidos, pero Niku había estado mirando a los mismos arbustos, y apenas escuchar su orden tomó las riendas de su yegua y comenzó a tirarla para apresurarla a cruzar. Al verlo, sus amigos hicieron lo mismo, tirando de los otros caballos.

-¿Qué pasa, capitán?- preguntó Kira Izuru, pero lo ignoró. Los otros soldados se apresuraron a correr al otro lado del puente ante su orden, pero el carruaje con los suministros aún estaba a medio camino.

Gruñendo, el albino corrió a ayudar a tirar de él también, pero su vista se fijó en los arbustos justo a tiempo para ver a unos hombres vestidos con los uniformes blancos característicos del ejército Arrancar lanzar flechas al cielo que cruzaron la distancia entre ellos apuntando directamente a la cabeza de los cuatro soldados.

-Niku…- sus ojos se ampliaron con horror al ver una de las flechas dirigirse a su pequeño subordinado, el pánico invadiéndolo. -¡Bakudo 38! ¡Seihokei!- extendió sus manos al frente y en el ángulo que estaban según su punto de vista un campo en forma de un perfecto cuadrado se interpuso entre sus soldados y las flechas, salvándolos del peligro. -¡Sigan corriendo!- ordenó a los idiotas que se habían quedado paralizados, que de inmediato echaron a correr, sobre todo cuando una segunda lluvia de flechas quiso caer sobre ellos. Solo que esta vez, eran miles de flechas, y apuntaban a todo el escuadrón. –Mierda.- bufó. -¡Bakudo 48!- llevó sus manos al cielo. -¡Rippōtai!- de inmediato un enorme cubo de energía los rodeó, protegiéndolos a todos de las peligrosas flechas llegando de todos los lugares.

Finalmente protegidos por el momento, corrió a ayudar a los cuatro con el carruaje, y entre ellos lograron llevarlo pronto al otro lado del puente, justo a tiempo para ver su barrera comenzar a agrietarse debido a que ahora los malditos estaban lanzando rocas.

Estáticos del otro lado del puente, su escuadrón comenzó a ver al ejército Arrancar brotar desde los árboles y los arbustos. Eran miles, demasiados, y todos parecían tener caras de psicópatas sedientos de sangre, encabezándolos, allí estaba Aizen, montado en un caballo negro.

Crujió los dientes ante la vista de su líder, ese maldito había matado a Gin, se vengaría en nombre de su reino y de su familia, lo juraba, iba a matarlo… Pero ahora no era una buena idea. Tenían que llegar a la capital en este momento, pero ellos ya los habían encontrado, y estaban demasiado cerca.

La única ventaja que tenían ahora era el kido, los Arrancar no tenían esa habilidad. Sí ponía varias barreras lo suficientemente fuertes como para detenerlos al menos unas horas, o aunque sea una, podrían adelantarse lo suficiente para alertar a la ciudad y al emperador antes de que ocurriera una tragedia aún peor.

Pero si las barreras no funcionaban… Él se debilitaría mucho por nada, y entonces estarían perdidos.

Frunció el ceño mientras veían a los Arrancar avanzar hacia el puente y hacia ellos, Aizen sonriendo serenamente con sus ojos clavados en sus ojos turquesas, llenos de confianza de que él iba a ganar, ese maldito monstruo.

Miró a su escuadrón, todos lo miraban, preguntándole con sus ojos qué debían hacer. Él era todo lo que estos hombres tenían.

Niku extrañamente no lo miraba, a diferencia del resto, su mirada estaba fija en el ejército acercándose. Reflejaba miedo, incertidumbre, pero sobre todo, reflejaba valor. El mocoso estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final.

Apretó los puños. Él era el capitán aquí, él debía proteger a sus subordinados y tomar los riesgos necesarios para salvar a su nación.

Tomando una profunda respiración, alzó ambas manos al frente y empezó a murmurar encantamientos Bakudo de nivel ochenta y noventa, poniendo una barrera tras otra en el inicio del puente. Sintió el agotamiento golpearlo con fuerza después de solo cinco barreras, pero pudo escuchar a sus subordinados animándolo y se obligó a sí mismo a continuar.

Logró hacer once barreras, dos de nivel noventa, cuatro de ochenta y cinco de setenta, antes de que el cansancio lo hiciera tambalearse y dos de sus subordinados tuvieran que tomarlo de los brazos para que no cayera de cara al suelo.

-¡Toshiro!- Niku corrió hacia él y posó sus manos en su pecho para ayudar a sostenerlo. Sus manos… eran muy pequeñas y suaves, cálidas. -¡Eso fue todo! Ya pusiste las barreras, es todo. Ahora vámonos, tienes que descansar.- sonrió tensamente. –Yo me encargó ahora, descansa…- esto último fue un susurro muy bajo y tenue.

-Idiota…- jadeó. –Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre en presencia de otros…- el sudor cubría su frente y sabía que no se había desmayado por pura suerte. –Y aléjate, estás muy cerca…- sus pequeñas manos seguían presionadas en su pecho y su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, permitiéndole apreciar cada detalle, desde sus espesas pestañas hasta su boca rosada.

-Lo siento.- su sonrisa se volvió más alegre mientras se apartaba un par de pasos de él, que finalmente recobró algo de fuerza y pudo volver a pararse por su cuenta, apartando a sus subordinados no sin antes agradecerles.

Su respiración siguió agitada mientras se tambaleaba hacia su caballo, pero aunque se sentía completamente patético en ese momento, podía ver en los ojos de sus subordinados que no lo estaban viendo como alguien débil solo por tambalearse luego de hacer tantas barreras, sino que lo veían con respeto y admiración por su esfuerzo.

Subió a su caballo no sin dificultad y miró a las barreras, viendo con alivio que los Arrancar aun no rompían la primera ni con sus rocas y armas más duras.

Aun a través de todas las barreras, pudo ver a Aizen mirarlo fijamente, aun con su sonrisa serena fija en su rostro impasible. Ese maldito simplemente no podía dejar su arrogancia ni por un segundo.

Bufó y dio media vuelta en su caballo, siendo esa la señal que su escuadrón necesitaba para volver a movilizarse. Miró a su alrededor, viendo a los amigos del Kurosaki ayudar a los caballos a llevar el carruaje más rápido, pero… ¿dónde estaba el pequeño idiota?

Volteó, viendo a Niku parado al borde del puente, sus ojos fijos el otro lado. ¿Pero qué creía que estaba haciendo?

Al volver a fijar su vista en Aizen, un escalofrío lo recorrió al verlo alzar su mano con burlona lentitud, su sonrisa agrandándose tan solo un poco antes de murmurar algo, algo que hizo a una luz brillar en su palma, y al segundo siguiente esa luz voló a la primera barrera y estalló, haciéndola agrietarse antes de estallar en miles de pedazos.

La respiración se le enganchó en la garganta mientras todo el escuadrón volteaba con el sonido de la explosión, justo a tiempo para ver a Aizen destruir la segunda barrera, y luego otra, y otra, todas una por una iban cayendo.

-Ese bastardo…- apretó los dientes. -¡¿Cómo es que sabe Kido?!- pese a la indignación y confusión que recorrían su mente en ese momento, algo dentro de él le dijo que debía habérselo esperado. ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué iba a llegar a la capital sin un enfrentamiento?

Era inevitable, ese día moriría. Pero no sin una pelea, iba a pelear, y tal vez el ejército Arrancar llegaría a la capital, pero Aizen no, iba a matar a ese bastardo hoy mismo. Iba a vengar a Ichimaru Gin, era una promesa.

.

Karin dejó escapar un pequeño jadeo mientras veía a las barreras que tanto trabajo le habían costado a Toshiro ser destruidas una por una frente a sus ojos mientras el ejército enemigo festejaba y alagaba a su repulsivo líder. Ese puto ejército que quemó aquella ciudad.

Apretó los puños para que no le temblaran mientras veía a sus compañeros acercarse a su lado a mirar el espectáculo.

Todos sabían lo que significaba. Las barreras no funcionaron para que tuvieran tiempo de huir, iban a tener que pelear. Iban a tener que morir y dejar la capital en manos de estos monstruos sanguinarios. Perdieron.

-¡Soldados!- la voz de su capitán llamó su atención. –Prepárense para la batalla.- sus ojos estaban cerrados con solemnidad, sus rasgos cansados, pero decididos. –Pelearemos por nuestra nación, y sí llegamos a morir… Moriremos con honor.- sentenció.

Todos sacaron sus espadas y se pusieron en posición, el miedo pero también la valentía brillando en sus ojos. Todos excepto la única chica allí presente, ella sacó su espada con vacilación y su rostro no expresó ningún sentimiento, estaba pensando demasiado en lo último que dijo su capitán como para concentrarse en el hecho de que iba a morir.

Honor. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa maldita palabra por la cual todo comenzó. Morir por su honor, es lo que su padre estaba dispuesto a hacer, fue la razón por la que ella cometió esta locura, y ahora iba a ser la razón de la muerte de sus compañeros, sus amigos, y el hombre que aun sin su permiso logró captar su interés de forma que ningún otro pudo.

Honor. ¿Por qué todos le daban tanta importancia? ¿Por qué todos tenían que morir en su nombre? ¿Es que no había otra forma? ¿No había otra forma que no sea morir por su bendito honor? Simplemente no podía resignarse a que todo terminara así.

La última barrera se rompió y el ejército volvió a avanzar con gran rapidez, corriendo los que no tenían caballos y cabalgando a toda velocidad los que sí tenían, llegarían en pocos segundos.

Pocos segundos. Eso era todo lo que tenían para vivir. Pocos segundos fue todo lo que Karin tuvo que pensar, aun así, pocos segundos fue todo lo que necesitó para notar algo, y pocos segundos fueron los que necesitó para armar otra de sus locas ideas.

Con todo el número de soldados y caballos cruzando el puente a tal velocidad, estaban haciéndolo vibrar, eso fue lo que notó, y lo que se le ocurrió… bueno, tal vez no funcionara, pero iba a intentarlo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, envainó su espada y corrió hacia un lado del puente, parándose al borde del acantilado.

-¡Niku! ¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó Ikkaku al verla.

-¡Oh, cielo santo! ¡Él miedo a morir lo superó! ¡SE VA A SUICIDAR!- gritó alarmado Renji. Sus compañeros de inmediato le rogaron reconsiderarlo y tratar de pelear.

-¡No voy a matarme, idiotas!- rodó los ojos. –Ya verán…- mirando hacia abajó del puente, encontró los soportes del mismo y sonrió. –Ya verán.- alzó ambas palmas de las manos y apuntó hacia los soportes. -¡Hado 54! ¡Haien!- tal vez no fuera el más adecuado para su plan, pero era el de mayor nivel que conocía. La masa de energía voló hacia el soporte más cercano y dio un estallido enorme que pareció no hacerle ni cosquillas al puente.

-¡KUROSAKI, IDIOTA!- su capitán se oyó frenético. -¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡No puedes destruir ni tirar ese puente! ¡Fue construido específicamente para durar por siglos y soportar ejércitos enteros! ¡Ni aunque tiráramos todos juntos podríamos hacerle nada!- la advirtió bajándose de su caballo y corriendo hacia ella.

Oh, pero ella no pensaba destruirlo ni tirarlo, no. Claro que no.

-¡Hado 54! ¡Haien!- con su otra mano, apuntó al otro soporte. -¡Hado 54! ¡Haien! ¡Hado 54! ¡Haien!- repitió y repitió atacando a los dos soportes con las dos manos. -¡Hado 54! ¡Haien!- siguió repitiendo, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, lanzando las grandes explosiones a los soportes y sus alrededores.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo?!- gritó uno de sus compañeros mientras todos lo miraban atónitos y confundidos.

Karin siguió tirando, no obstante, sin detenerse por más que sus ojos empezaron a nublarse con cansancio y su respiración a agitarse, porque podía ver que estaba logrando su objetivo. Porque no, ella no estaba tratando de destruir el puente, ni estaba tratando de tirarlo. Ella estaba haciéndolo vibrar, solo eso.

Cualquier estructura sólida que se vea sometida a una vibración lo suficientemente fuerte, y con la frecuencia exacta, puede llegar a colapsar no importa lo dura o firme que sea. Leer libros de la colección de su hermano en vez de las novelas de Yuzu sí servía de algo.

A la velocidad que corrían esos imbéciles sumado a las múltiples explosiones continuas en ambos soportes, el puente estaba temblando como hoja, y no, ella no necesitaba tirarlo, se caería solito, solo estaba brindando una pequeña ayuda a la causa.

-¡Hado 54! ¡Haien! ¡Hado 54! ¡Haien!- disparó sin cesar pese a que su cuerpo le exigía a gritos detenerse, pero no iba a parar. Toshiro no paró de hacer todos esos hechizos de alto nivel para intentar salvarlos, y ella le dijo que se encargaría desde ahora, y eso haría.

A pocos pasos de llegar al otro extremo del puente, Aizen pareció entender lo que estaba pasando y se detuvo, haciendo a todo su ejército detenerse tras él. Sus figuras se veían borrosas, y pronto los caballos y los soldados a pie empezaron a tambalearse producto del fuerte temblor.

Karin dejó de disparar, dándose cuenta de que el puente ya no temblaba por sus explosiones ni por el paso del ejército, el puente temblaba porque los soportes se estaban desprendiendo. Finalmente, el puente sudoeste estaba cayendo por su propia inmovilidad.

-¡EL PUENTE SE CAE!- gritó sorprendido uno de sus compañeros, y solo entonces todo el ejército Arrancar pareció entender lo que estaba pasando y lo que pasaría a continuación.

Todos los soldados Arrancar que estaban al frente quisieron apresurarse a recorrer los pocos pasos que los separaban de la seguridad de la tierra, pero muchos de sus compañeros se adelantaron y dispararon tanto hechizos Hado como Bakudo, obligándolos a permanecer en el puente.

Sorprendentemente, Aizen no hizo intento alguno por tratar de correr a la salvación, se quedó congelado, estático, viendo al puente colapsando primero, luego a sus soldados desesperados, para después fijar sus ojos directo en Karin, su sonrisa arrogante reemplazada con una mirada de furia enloquecida, la promesa de la muerte brillando en sus ojos carentes de brillo.

Por fin, el puente terminó de desprenderse y Karin se hincó para observar al ejército Arrancar, tan temido y sanguinario como era, que solo pudo chillar mientras se estrellaban con los muros del precipicio, todos y cada uno de ellos perdiéndose en la espesa niebla que llegaba a ocultar las rápidas corrientes de agua y las filosas y enormes rocas que terminarían de rematarlos.

Pero, antes de perderse en la niebla, Aizen pareció reaccionar y apuntó una mano hacia ella, murmurando algo antes de que energía profundamente negra saliera disparada de su palma en forma de rayo. Karin se quedó paralizada al ver tanto poder oscuro dirigirse hacia su pequeño y agotado cuerpo, y lo último que vio fue la sonrisa arrogante del líder Arrancar, antes de que este fuera completamente tragado por la niebla.

El rayo de energía oscura siguió su camino directo al corazón de la Kurosaki sin que pudiera hacer nada. Iba a matarla, como su último legado de muerte iba a hacerle el favor al mundo de librarlo de su deshonrosa existencia.

-¡NIKU!- reconoció la voz de Toshiro a la par de sentir su mano grande e inconfundible empujarla fuera del camino del rayo, pero no lo suficientemente pronto.

El rayo perforó su cuerpo justo por debajo de su clavícula derecha, pero no solo eso, al golpearla la fuerza del impacto fue tal que la despegó de sus pies y la lanzó metros lejos hasta chocar contra el primer árbol que se cruzó en su camino.

La sangre se derramó de su boca, de su cabeza y de la herida en su torso, y pudo escuchar a sus amigos y a su capitán gritar su nombre a la vez que todos sus compañeros la rodeaban, pero eso fue lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de caer desmayada.

.

Toshiro apretó los puños y crujió los dientes, caminando de un lado a otro mientras esperaba impacientemente a que el médico del escuadrón, Yamada Hanataro, saliera de la tienda que habían armado para que tratara tranquilamente las heridas de Niku.

Aun no podía creerlo. Se había preparado mentalmente para morir, para dejar atrás a su nación indefensa ante Aizen y los Arrancar, para ver morir a los subordinados que había llegado a apreciar tanto. Pero al final… Kurosaki Niku, el que fue el más débil, el que fue la inspiración de sus compañeros, el idiota que se paró al borde de un acantilado y se puso a bombardear un puente indestructible, fue el que los salvó a todos y cada uno de ellos y a la nación entera casi sin ayuda.

Y ahora todos ellos estaban sanos y salvos, sin un rasguño, mientras su héroe, quien merecía todos los honores, podría morir.

Maldito sea Aizen Sosuke, aun cuando ahora el desgraciado ya estaba muerto simplemente no podía marcharse sin hacer su vida un poco más miserable. Si Niku no se recuperaba de esto juraba que encontraría la forma para regresarlo de la muerte solo para tener el gusto de matarlo con sus propias manos.

Ni siquiera podían celebrar la victoria de su nación porque el verdadero responsable estaba agonizando ahora mismo. Todos sus subordinados parecían decaídos, y su grupito estaba especialmente preocupado, en un extraño silencio, zapateando y mirando impacientes a la tienda.

¿Cómo podría estar? ¿Sobreviviría? Tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que sobrevivir porque si no bien pudieron haber perdido la guerra para él. Nada tendría sentido sí Niku no vivía, era simplemente injusto. Realmente… él era un pésimo capitán, no habría logrado nada de no ser por ese pequeño problemático, ¡ni siquiera pudo salvarlo a tiempo de ese ataque! Sí algo le pasaba, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Le debía todo a Niku, todo. Él realmente era digno hijo de su ex capitán, Isshin podía estar orgulloso, y también Kurosaki Ichigo, que sabía había sido un gran guerrero.

-C-capitán…- la tímida voz de Yamada Hanataro llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo está?- Toshiro de inmediato se adelantó, sin molestarse en ocultar su ansiedad. -¿Está vivo?- de la respuesta de este chico dependería la carga de su consciencia por el resto de su vida.

El joven médico vaciló, esquivando su mirada, y por un momento su corazón se llenó de terror, pero luego extrañamente sonrió con nerviosismo, cómo sí algo en estarlo matando de miedo fuera divertido o bien como si no supiera ni lo que quería decir. ¿Pero por qué? ¡Era solo decirle sí el héroe más grande de la nación estaba vivo o no!

-C-capitán… escuche, primero que nada, la… su soldado vive.- tragó. Él sintió el alivio invadirlo de pies a cabeza. –Segundo que nada… umm… su herida afortunadamente no tocó ningún área vital, aunque estuvo cerca, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse a largo plazo. Y tercero…- carraspeó incómodo. –Bueno… será mejor que pase y lo vea usted mismo, capitán.- bajó la cabeza y se hizo a un lado, dejándole libre el paso a la tienda.

El albino frunció el ceño, perplejo. Estaba aliviado de que el chico viviría y estaría bien, sin embargo ¿por qué el misterio del médico? No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que ver que no pudiera decirle él? Sí era una tontería castigaría al médico estúpido por preocuparlo por nada.

Suspiró y sin más preámbulo entró a la tienda, la curiosidad carcomiéndolo demasiado como para detenerse a informar a sus subordinados de que su salvador estaba con vida, pero bien podría hacerlo después de ver por qué Yamada hacía tanto escándalo.

Una vez en el interior, de inmediato distinguió la figura durmiente de Niku y sus ojos volaron a fijarse directo en su rostro, solo tranquilizándose por completo al ver sus ojos cerrados tranquilamente y su boca exhalando suaves respiraciones.

De pronto, sus ojos oscuros se abrieron y se fijaron en él, y una pequeña sonrisa tiró de sus labios rosas, entonces empezó a incorporarse y…

Toshiro frenó por completo sus pensamientos al finalmente bajar la vista hacia su torso, lo hizo con la única intención de ver el estado en el que se encontraba su herida, pero acabó encontrándose con algo que su mente no pudo comprender, porque sencillamente no tenía sentido.

Dos protuberancias, de tamaño bastante considerable, sobresalían del torso de Niku. Pero eso no tenía sentido, porque parecían… parecían… pechos. Pechos de mujer. Pero eso no tenía ningún sentido, no podía entenderlo, simplemente carecía de toda lógica.

Permaneció con la vista fija en esa zona de su cuerpo, sus ojos horrorizados abriéndose cada vez agrandándose más y más con la comprensión de que no estaba imaginando nada, que realmente estaba pasando lo que sus ojos le decían que estaba pasando. Niku pareció notar su mirada y también bajó la vista a su torso solo cubierto con vendas.

-¡Maldición!- instintivamente tomó la sabana y la abrazó a su pecho, y eso fue todo lo que Hitsugaya necesitó para confirmar lo que era evidente. Ese no era Kurosaki Niku, no tenía idea de quién era ese… esa… esa chica, que ahora mismo lo miraba con ojos repletos de miedo. -¡Toshiro, te juró que puedo explicártelo!- su voz de repente sonó diferente, más aguda y suave, más femenina.

Era una chica. Niku era una chica… ¿siquiera se llamaba así? Siempre fue una chica, siempre le mintió, siempre se burló de la confianza que depositó en él, se burló de sus propios amigos, sus compañeros, el escuadrón diez… joder, se burló de todo el ejército. Los deshonró a todos. Él… ella… era una mentirosa. Solo una vil mentirosa.

Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente con tan solo ver a… a esa persona que no conocía en absoluto. Pudo haber caído de rodillas en el suelo solo por el absoluto sentimiento de traición pesando en su pecho, pero en ese momento Oomaeda entró en la tienda, jadeando exageradamente.

-¡TÚ!- la reconoció. -¡Eres la mocosa de Kurosaki Isshin!- la señaló acusadoramente. -¡Sabía que eras una pequeña salvaje, maldita chiquilla!- su rostro se volvió rojo de la ira e indignación.

El albino apenas registró las palabras del cerdo cobarde que todo el episodio de la batalla contra los Arrancar se la pasó escondido detrás de unas rocas. Su mente estaba dando vueltas, se sentía mareado, como si no acabara de digerir la información.

Se cruzó de brazos, casi como sí tratara de mantener sus confundidos pedazos unidos, mientras daba media vuelta y salía de la tienda.

-¡Toshiro!...- esa mujer lo llamó, oyéndose suplicante, pero no quiso escucharla, ni siquiera quería verla, no soportaba mirarla.

Volvió al exterior aun sintiéndose mareado, ignorando las preguntas de los hombres y el hecho de que Hanataro estuviera siendo interrogado por el trío de amigos de Kurosaki.

No pasó mucho hasta que Oomaeda saliera también, jalando a la mujer traidora del antebrazo bruscamente, como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo. Ella traía envuelta la sabana a su alrededor, pero debajo seguía semidesnuda y no había mucho que la sabana ni la delgada capa de vendas pudiera hacer para ocultar su verdadera condición.

-¡Sabía que había algo raro en Kurosaki Niku!- gritó triunfante Oomaeda, como si hubiera estado esperando con ansias el momento de humillar a Kurosaki. -¡Una mujer!- alzó su brazo, exponiendo su figura visiblemente femenina para que todo el escuadrón la viera.

Todos jadearon, sus amigos se quedaron con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos, completamente atónitos. Kira Izuru se adelantó.

-Como sospechaba.- murmuró ausentemente. –Eres tú, Karin-san.- sonrió con tristeza.

 _Karin_. Claro… debería haberlo sabido. Karin. Por supuesto que tenía que ser ella. Era la hermana repudiada, la chica rebelde, ¿por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Kurosaki Niku nunca existió, todo este tiempo fue Kurosaki Karin escapando de su casa, queriendo probar algo sin importar dejarlos en ridículo a todos lo que habían llegado a apreciarla.

¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así? ¿Cómo pudo?

-¿Karin? ¡¿Kurosaki Karin?!- alguno de los hombres parecieron reconocerla.

-¡Claro, sí es ella! ¡Solo se cortó el cabello!- la señalaron murmurando entre sí.

-¡¿Cómo logró engañarnos tanto tiempo?!-

-¡Más importante! ¡¿Cómo logró ocultar semejantes pechos?!-

-¡Wow, chicos! ¡Nunca pensé decir esto… pero Niku es ardiente!-

-No puedo creer que nos mintiera así…-

-¡¿Cómo es que una chica salvó nuestros traseros?!-

Toshiro siguió de brazos cruzados, de espalda a donde Oomaeda zamarreaba a esa chica, aunque sin poder evitar mirar de reojo hacia atrás mientras escuchaba los comentarios sorprendidos de todo el escuadrón. Solo Kira Izuru y el trío de amigos no hablaba, el primero parecía estar compadeciéndose de su vecina, y los otros tres aún estaban sin palabras.

-¡Esta mocosa no es más que una serpiente traidora!- chilló el gordinflón arrojando a la mujer al suelo duramente. Él sintió el impulso de golpear al idiota e impedirle seguir maltratando a una mujer, pero en este momento estaba demasiado furioso. -¡Mujer rebelde!-

-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin, cara de cerdo.- la chica se incorporó arrodillándose en el suelo, y sus ojos cambiaron de desafiantes a suplicantes mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Hitsugaya. –Toshiro, ¡déjame explicarte!- rogó, pero él no soportaba escucharla.

-¡Nadie va a escucharte, arpía mentirosa!- siguió insultándola. -¿Sí sabes cuál es el castigo por un crimen de esta talla, verdad? ¡Tú deshonraste al ejército! ¡Y por eso debes morir!- sonrió cruelmente.

Toshiro cerró los ojos dolorosamente. Era cierto. La ley así lo dictaba. Las mujeres no podían ir a la guerra, mucho menos suplantar ilegalmente a un soldado, incluso para un hombre ese era un crimen que conllevaba un castigo bastante severo, de hecho, implicaba...

Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. El castigo era la muerte, claro que solo en casos extremos como que fuera un espía o tuviera intenciones ocultas, sí no, podía rebajarse a expulsión y cárcel. Pero ella no solo había cometido ese crimen, no, ella engañó a su oficial al mando, falsificó su identidad, tuvo acceso a información clasificada… y era una mujer.

Todos esos crímenes sumados sí debían castigarse con la muerte, la ley dictaba que… el capitán del escuadrón debía enterrar una espada en su garganta, y dejar su cadáver sin una tumba.

-¡Cállate, cara de cerdo, no estoy hablando contigo!- su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -¡Toshiro, por favor escucha!- ella seguía solo tratando de darle explicaciones a él. -¡Lo hice para salvar a mi padre! ¡Él hubiera muerto de haber venido!- esas palabras lo hicieron voltear a mirarla de lleno por fin. –En mi familia somos todas mujeres desde que mi hermano murió, y mi hermana, mi cuñada y sus hijas pequeñas se habrían quedado sin nadie. Sí mi padre muriera, ¿cómo se mantendría mi familia?- sus ojos se aguaron. –Nadie le daría trabajo a una mujer, no podríamos llevar el negocio familiar. Tenía que hacerlo, ¡no podía dejar a mi padre morir!-

El capitán se quedó de piedra. Sí alguien sabía cómo se sentía perder a un padre, ahora mismo, ese debía ser él. Y… debía admitir que tenía un punto, sin un hombre en la familia, era prácticamente imposible para las mujeres salir adelante en estas épocas. Teniendo dos niñas pequeñas en la familia, tal vez era comprensible el…

-¡No pongas excusas, criminal!- Oomaeda la señaló acusadoramente. -¡Con esta treta no hiciste más que deshonrar a toda tu familia y al ejército! ¡No haces más que traer deshonra a dónde quiera que vayas!- gritó burlonamente, pareciendo ser el único que disfrutaba con la situación.

-¡Toshiro, te juró que no era mi intención llegar a tanto!- aseguró ignorando al asesor que seguía gritándole. –Pensé que solo me iban a matar en la guerra, y hubiera estado bien con eso…- sonrió temblorosamente. –Solo quería salvar a mi padre… solo eso…- bajó la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¡Deja de ignorarme, mocosa traidora!- Oomaeda la tomó del cabello jalándolo dolorosamente. -¡Y deja ya tus excusas! ¡Rompiste la ley, y debes aceptar tu castigo!-

-¡No me importa el maldito castigo!- finalmente respondió a sus palabras. -¡Créanme, por favor!- por fin miró a su trío de amigos, que la observaba en silencio. –No quise… no quise perjudicar a nadie.- abrazó la manta más a su cuerpo.

Oomaeda se cruzó de brazos y bufó, acercándose a él y apuntando uno de sus gordos dedos directo a su rostro.

-Capitán.- el sonido de esa palabra seguía sonando lleno de sarcasmo de su parte. –Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, debes cumplir la ley. Hiciste un juramento cuando aceptaste este cargo, ahora demuestra que vales tu título.- lo retó.

El albino se quedó estático en su lugar, sus ojos cerrados con concentración y pesar. Por desgracia, esta vez Oomaeda tenía razón. Él hizo un juramento, ante la ley, la nación, el Gotei 13 y ante Ichimaru, sobre todo. Él juró que honraría las leyes, eso entraba en sus deberes de capitán, independientemente de sí estaba de acuerdo o no.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se dirigió hacia la yegua de Kurosaki, donde habían dejado gran parte de las pertenecías de Ni… Karin, mientras Yamada la atendía. Extendió una mano y, cuidando que no le temblara, sacó la espada de la vaina atada a la silla de montar, alarmando mucho al animal, que se quejó y se removió, pero fue sujetada de inmediato por una orden de Oomaeda.

-¡No, espera!- el trío de amigos finalmente pareció reaccionar. -¿No piensas matarla en serio, verdad?- sonrieron nerviosamente. -¡Ella nos salvó a todos! ¡Chica o chico, todos estaríamos muertos y la nación entera estaría en manos de los Arrancar de no ser por esta niña!- argumentaron en su defensa, hablando casi al mismo tiempo y tropezando con sus propias palabras, temiendo por su amiga.

-¡No sientan piedad de esta víbora!- Oomaeda volvió a jalarla del cabello, arrancándole gemidos de dolor aunque no intentó defenderse. -¡Es una traidora, una criminal! ¡Debe ser castigada! ¡Todos aquí conocen la ley!-

-¡Pero…!...-

-Chicos.- todo el mundo guardó silencio al escucharla hablar, su voz empequeñecida y triste, como alguien… alguien que había aceptado su muerte. –Está bien.- sonrió tristemente. –Nunca creí realmente que pudiera volver a mi casa… Sabía que tendría que atenerme a las consecuencias, desde el momento que salí de allí.- bajó la mirada. –Me alegró que la guerra haya terminado y… Sí tengo que morir, estoy feliz de que seas tú quien me mate, Toshiro.- él se quedó sin aliento, ¿cómo podía decir eso? ¡Esto no tenía un lado feliz se lo mirara por dónde se lo mirara! –Estoy feliz porque salve a mi padre, y quiero que el castigo sea para mí, así moriré sabiendo que mi familia estará bien.- su voz se quebró, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Quiere morir!- Oomaeda la señaló con una sonrisa triunfante. -¡Hazlo, capitán! ¡Mátala, cumple tu deber!- él siguió gritando y gritando, callando las pocas protestas que los hombres insistían en seguir pronunciando, pero el albino dejó de escucharlos.

En ese momento, para él, todo desapareció, todo excepto su soldado estrella arrodillado en el suelo de piedra, sus ojos cerrados con lágrimas asomando en las comisuras, completamente resignado a morir por su mano.

Era una chica. Niku era una chica. Niku era Karin. En realidad, eso explicaba muchas cosas… como el hecho de que ahora se veía incapaz de negar que tenía sentimientos por ella, estaba profundamente interesado, el tipo de interés en una mujer que normalmente lo llevaría a pedir su mano a su padre, pero en lugar de eso… Ahora tendría que matarla, solo porque esta chica hizo lo que creía necesario para salvar a su padre después de haber perdido una madre y un hermano.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo el nudo en su garganta ahogarlo y la mano en la que sostenía el mango de la espada temblar.

Debía matar a esta chica. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Sí, ella los engañó, ella cometió varios crímenes graves y ella estaba resignada a recibir su castigo. ¿Pero cómo podría él hacerle daño? No podía ni concebir la idea de dañar uno solo de sus cabellos.

Esta chica fue la que motivó a sus soldados, gracias a ella ellos completaron su entrenamiento. Esta chica ese mismo día derrotó a todo un ejército, vengó la muerte de Ichimaru y miles de soldados del Gotei 13, solo con su astucia y una increíble terquedad aun cuando todos vieron su hazaña como una increíble locura. Ella los salvó a todos, ella salvó al emperador y a la nación, todo prácticamente sola. Ella era la hija de su capitán. Y ella… ella se había incrustado tan profundamente en su corazón que sabía que sí la mataba ahora, también mataría una parte de sí mismo. Y su consciencia nunca lo dejaría en paz.

Sin embargo… la ley dictaba lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que matarla, porque la ley podría ser dura, pero era la ley… y él hizo un juramento como capitán, este era el momento donde debía probar que valía el título.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella. Parecía tan pequeña y frágil acurrucada en el suelo, abrazada a la manta sobre sus hombros. No lo miraba, tal vez porque sabía tan bien como él que si llegaba a mirarlo jamás podría hacerlo, su resolución se caería con tan solo ese simple acto de su parte.

Se acercó lo suficiente para distinguir los detalles de su rostro, sus pestañas espesas y sus mejillas rosas por el frío de esa tarde, sus labios llenos temblorosos, su piel blanca y tersa un poco demasiado pálida. Ahora, le parecía completamente ridículo no haberse dado cuenta de que era una chica antes. Al menos, podía estar seguro de su sexualidad ahora, pero el hecho de que muy probablemente estaba enamorado de ella no ayudaba en lo que tenía que hacer.

Respiró hondo, la espada en su mano temblando aún más con cada paso que se acercaba a ella. En ese punto, todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Nadie iba a interferir, nadie iba a detenerlo. Y él tenía que hacerlo, tenía que matarla.

Miró la espada, luego a Karin. ¿Podría realmente clavar la espada en su cuello, dejarla morir allí y luego dar media vuelta y seguir con su vida? Suspiró, sabiendo la respuesta. No podía, pero tenía que, tenía qué, si quería ser un capitán digno.

Alzó la espada y Karin se estremeció, y fue entonces cuando lanzó la espada directo al suelo delante de ella, ganándose que todo el mundo lo mirara con asombro, y algunos con alivio, mientras que Oomaeda chilló indignado. Ella lo miró confundida.

-Como pago por tu hazaña de hoy, te permitiré vivir.- murmuró. –Pero este ejército y esta nación ya no te deben nada.- sin más volteó.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- Oomaeda parecía al borde del paro cardiaco, mientras que los demás parecían aliviados, pero no contentos.

Él ignoró todo, caminando con paso firme hacia su caballo y tomando las riendas. El asesor de la sobrina del emperador se acercó pisoteando como sí creyera que eso tendría algún efecto intimidante en él y siguió insistiéndole en cambiar de decisión.

-Vámonos.- solo dijo Hitsugaya, dirigiéndose a todos sus soldados y estratégicamente evitando mirar a Karin.

-¡Pero la mocosa…!... ¡Ella…!... ¡Tienes que…!...- el gordinflón tartamudeó, todavía con la ilusión de que la sangre de la chica correría ese día. Pero no en su guardia, ya hizo su elección. -¡No puedes…!...- el albino arrugó el gesto, finalmente perdiendo la paciencia.

-He dicho…- lo tomó del cuello de su kimono, finalmente dejando reflejar en su mirada toda la frustración e ira acumulada, aparte de sus grandes deseos de matar al primer imbécil que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para fastidiarlo. – _Vámonos.-_ recalcó bien la palabra para que incluso con su diminuto cerebro pudiera entender su significado.

El cara de cerdo se estremeció visiblemente, por una vez eligiendo sabiamente cerrar su asquerosa boca.

Toshiro no perdió más tiempo y subió a su caballo, poniéndose en marcha sin mirar atrás. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que poco a poco los hombres comenzaran a seguirlo a paso rezagado, dejando atrás a la chica y su yegua para que pudiera volver a casa.

Continuó su camino a Seireitei sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de victoria pese a que el ejército Arrancar ya había sido derrotado. Apenas llegará a la capital, renunciaría a su puesto como capitán, no lo merecía, realmente no había logrado nada. Todo fue obra de Karin, y ahora ni siquiera podría sentirse orgulloso de ella, porque no tenía idea de quién era, y a ella, la verdadera heroína de su nación, la había abandonado en medio de las rocas.

Al menos no tuvo que pensar mucho en sí quería ser un capitán digno, porque sí eso implicaba matarla entonces nunca lo sería… Nunca lo había sido, de cualquier forma. Gin hizo mal en elegirlo. Siempre fue un mal capitán.

Continuara...

Holaaa! :D

Y... ya se descubrió todo! o.o Y este cap fue extremadamente largo :'v Y el proximo probablemente sea el último xD

Bueno, esperó q esto les haya gustado y q me dejen esos hermosos reviews largos! *inserte corazón aquí* Aunq probablemente nadie me comente, por mi experencia a muchos no les gustan los caps o OS demasiado largos, es por eso q los corto a veces :T Pero bueno, Uzumaki Manaka-chan me pidió q no lo corte así que no lo hare ._.

Los personajes de Tite, y ahora el siguiente en la lista es Extraterrestrial... y creo q despues de ese capítulo ya lo voy a mandar al Hiatus (otra vez) al pobre XD Probablemente vean el final de ese fic el proximo año :P

Pero bue :v Espero q les haya gustado!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

Honor al Amor.

( **N/A: Creo que se me fue un poco la mano con este capitulo... en fin, tomenlo como un capitulo doble o un final muy largo xD** )

Capítulo seis: Honor, guerra y amor.

Karin no se había movido del lugar en el que Toshiro la dejó antes de marcharse, seguía en el mismo sitio, solo que en vez de estar de rodillas se encontraba abrazada a estas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en colocarse correctamente la parte superior de su uniforme y se abrazaba a la manta sobre sus hombros para protegerse del frío de esa tarde. Su cabello corto se mecía suavemente con el viento frío que traía el olor de destrucción y muerte a sus fosas nasales haciendo a su cuerpo estremecerse de asco.

Sus ojos aún ardían con las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar y todo su cuerpo se sentía entumecido. Mei se había acostado atrás de su espalda para proporcionarle calor extra y Kon estaba caminando alrededor del lugar juntando ramitas para tirarlas al pequeño fuego que había encendido con un par de rocas.

-No puedo creer que justo este día la temperatura haya bajado tanto, ni siquiera es de noche y ya se me están helando las patas. ¡Y eso que soy un muñeco de trapo!- él no había dejado de parlotear desde que las tropas se perdieron de vista, tal vez trataba de hacerla sentir mejor diciendo tonterías. Pero no estaba segura.

-Sí tienes tanto frío, entonces deberías dejar de alejarte del fuego.- comentó ella simplemente por costumbre, pero su mente en realidad no estaba allí. Todo pensamiento coherente se marchó montado en un caballo blanco en dirección a la ciudad capital llevándose su corazón roto en pedazos con él.

-¡Primero necesito asegurarme de que esto no se apagara! Por una vez que me estoy comportando bien, haciendo todo el trabajo duro yo solito y tú ni me agradeces. ¡No me das el reconocimiento que merezco!- se quejó pataleando antes de arrojar las últimas ramitas que trajo consigo a la pequeña fogata. –Y ya deberías dejarte de dramas y vestirte… no es que no quiera verte paseando desnuda por ahí pero podrías morir congelada o algunos enfermos pervertidos podrían atacarte, y le prometí a tu hermano que te regresaría viva.- la señaló acusadoramente antes de sentarse a su lado y tomar prestada un poco de su manta para cubrirse.

-Es verdad… Ichi-nii…- sonrió suavemente. –Él está en el templo de la familia, esperando para verme regresar a casa sana y salva. Aunque… sí espera volver a verme feliz alguna vez… temó que se decepcionara.- sonrió amargamente.

Kon la miró con lastima, antes de seguir parloteando estupideces sobre cómo moriría de frío y que tenía hambre pero no había podido encontrar nada para comer en este lugar rocoso que solo estaba lleno de musgo y plantas secas donde quiera que mirara. Él realmente estaba intentando llenar el vacío para que no tocaran el tema de lo que acababa de pasarle, y probablemente estaba casi gritando con el propósito de ahogar sus pensamientos pesimistas sobre el tema, pero la verdad no le estaba sirviendo de mucho.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace alrededor de una hora, tal vez más o menos, realmente no sabía medir bien el tiempo. Casi no podía creer que ayer todo estaba bien con el mundo, tenía a sus amigos y compañeros, ellos la respetaban y su capitán confiaba en ella. Ahora solo le quedaba su yegua, una espada y Kon parloteando. Su orgullo había escondido la cabeza, su mente estaba al borde del colapso, el nudo en su garganta apenas la dejaba respirar y sentía que el poco honor que Kurosaki Niku le había ganado ya no valía nada.

Kurosaki Niku fue todo lo que siempre quiso ser, alguien fuerte y útil con buenos amigos que lo comprendían, un héroe que se había ganado el respeto de quienes lo odiaron. Al ser una mujer no se le permitía tener amigos varones desde que empezó a convertirse en una "señorita" a los doce años y nunca se llevó bien con las amigas de Yuzu que más que nada solo la aceptaban porque su hermana no las toleraría de otro modo. Ser un hombre cambió eso, conoció a Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji, y aunque al principio no deseaban más que ver su sangre correr se convirtieron en los más grandes amigos que nunca había tenido, muchos de los otros miembros del escuadrón también se habían vuelto cercanos a Niku, se sentía como una gran y maloliente familia.

Y Toshiro… al principio no se habían llevado muy bien, él incluso intentó deshacerse de ella y la hizo sentir más vergüenza que nunca antes en su vida, pero luego una vez superó la prueba del río él empezó a mirarla de una manera que la hacía sentir que tenía un motivo para enorgullecerse de sí misma por una vez. Luego tuvieron una charla donde reconoció que su personalidad, no la de Niku sino la de Karin, era de una mujer que valía la pena considerar, desde ese momento empezó a verlo más como hombre que como capitán… en un sentido que nunca antes podría habérsele pasado por la cabeza. Antes de conocerlo, los hombres solo eran idiotas pervertidos que tal vez podrían ser amigos pero nunca los vio como algo más que eso, pero con Toshiro… todo era más.

Pero lo perdió. Perdió todo. Perdió a Toshiro, perdió a sus amigos, perdió su honor y su motivación para seguir adelante. Ahora solo le quedaba volver a casa con la cabeza gacha y enfrentarse con la realidad de que hiciera lo que hiciera, no importa cuánto tratara, nunca podría dejar de ser más que una deshonra para su familia.

Al menos su padre estaba vivo… pero por cómo se sentía ahora mismo la verdad es que prefería estar muerta, prefería que Toshiro no la hubiera salvado del ataque de Aizen, así no habría tenido que ver el dolor y la decepción en los ojos de todos al ver quien era realmente su héroe, o incluso prefería que él la hubiese matado cuando estaba resignada a morir, así no tendría que lidiar con su carga de consciencia ahora mismo.

Tal vez debería haber obedecido a su capitán cuando le dijo que se fuera a casa antes de que superara el desafío del río. Tal vez nunca debería haber salido de su casa en primer lugar. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Siempre supo que era una idea estúpida, estaba preparada para morir pero nunca imaginó que terminaría con el corazón roto. No era solo por perder a sus amigos y por la vergüenza que la impregnaba, sino porque una parte de ella ya no podía negar que le gustaba Toshiro, incluso podría estar enamorada de él, pero ya no tenía caso pensar en eso. Él la odiaba. ¡La odiaba!

Las lágrimas volvieron a picar en sus ojos, deseosas de salir, pero tomó una profunda respiración y decidió mejor concentrarse en lo que Kon estaba parloteando para así dejar de pensar un poco en esas ideas pesimistas que trataban de ahogarla.

-Tan cerca de deshacerme de Ichigo… ¡Tan cerca!- lloriqueaba desconsoladamente el muñeco de trapo. –Pero todo se arruinó… todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano… ¡¿Qué será de mí ahora?! Encima tendré que llevar a la mocosa deprimida para que lloré por su capitancito el resto de su vida… ¡nunca se casará si se la pasa llorando por él! ¡Estoy condenado! ¡Condenado!-

-¿De qué hablas, Kon?- su voz salió en apenas un susurro, demasiado cansada por los pensamientos que habían estado rondando su cabeza. –No importa…- dejó escapar un gran suspiro. –Nada importa… No sé por qué estoy tan afectada por todo esto. Siempre supe que era mala idea… Jamás debí intentar algo así… debí saber que terminaría de la peor forma posible.- cerró los ojos dolorosamente.

-Oh, vamos, Karin…- él volteó a verla con una sonrisa algo forzada (o al menos eso parecía la mueca del muñeco de trapo). –Lo hiciste para salvar a tu padre y a tu familia… ¿Cómo podrías haber sabido que lo deshonrarías a él, a toda tu familia, al hombre que amas y que perderías a tus amigos y su confianza?- su intentó de animarla sin duda apestaba. –Es algo que tendrás que superar… La vida sigue… Y hay que tolerar los resultados de nuestro fracaso.- sonaba a punto de llorar. –Maldición…- literalmente sollozó.

-¿Salvar a mi padre y a mi familia?- levantó su vista al cielo y una sonrisa amarga tiró de sus labios. –Eso suena como un motivo noble, sin embargo…- apretó los puños. –Sí ese hubiera sido mi único motivo… ¿entonces por qué no me fui cuando Toshiro me dijo que lo hiciera semanas atrás?- las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse a un más en sus ojos. -¿Por qué me quedé? ¿Por qué me esforcé tanto por convertirme en un buen soldado?- abrazó más la manta a su cuerpo. –Creo que solo estaba tratando de convencerme de que podía ser algo más… algo más que la chica que actuaba demasiado como un chico como para encajar en la sociedad… algo más que el chico que era demasiado débil y estúpido como para ser un hombre de verdad… algo más que una deshonra para mi familia. Quería… por una vez… sentir que era buena en algo, que encajaba, quería encontrar un lugar para mí. Quise por una vez…- acercó la espada aun tirada en el suelo frente a ella y vislumbró su rostro demacrado en el espejo. –Saber quién soy.- dos pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. –Pero estaba equivocada.- arrojó la espada lejos, casi con desprecio. –No encajó, soy débil, solo traigo deshonor a mi familia, ni siquiera puedo cumplir mi promesa de no llorar… y no tengo idea de quién soy.- enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Kon la miró con una mueca de lastima, antes de sonreír y golpear juguetonamente su pierna.

-¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando, mocosa?! Eres Kurosaki Karin, tus padres te pusieron ese nombre ¡y es uno muy bueno, por cierto! Mucho mejor que Ichigo que significa fresa, o Yuzu que significa limón. ¡Pera de verano es un nombre realmente bueno, además tiene muchos otros significados geniales!- rió forzadamente aun golpeteando con sus suaves patas su pierna. –No puedes no saber quién eres, tienes una familia que te quiere y salvaste a toda la nación ¡con mi ayuda claro! Y sigues viva, ¡tendrás una larga vida para olvidar todo lo malo que te pase ahora! No tienes por qué sentirte así… en todo caso…- su tono repentinamente triste la hizo voltear de lleno a verlo. –Yo debería sentirme mal… te mentí todo este tiempo. No soy un ángel guardián.- ella amplió sus ojos, aunque de todos modos ya lo sospechaba. –Soy solo un esclavo de tu hermano por un trato que hicimos… Yo era un alma errante, esa esfera que viste en el lago aquella vez es mi verdadera forma y lo seguiría siendo de no ser por el trato que hice con tu hermano. El trato dura hasta que él pase al otro lado, y solo pasará cuando cumpla el propósito que lo mantiene encadenado, que es ver a sus dos hermanas casarse. Todo lo que hice todo este tiempo era solo tratar de llevarte a casa con un esposo para deshacerme de él… Soy un fraude.-

-Kon…- llevó una mano hacia su cabeza para darle una palmadita de apoyo, pero él solo se abrazó a su muñeca.

-Espera, déjame terminar.- lloriqueó con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos de piedra, aunque no tenía idea de cómo. –Yo te mentí y me mentí a mí mismo todo este tiempo. Solo vine aquí para tratar de deshacerme de Ichigo y estar más cómodo en el santuario familiar sin él dándome órdenes ¡lo hice porque soy un idiota por un motivo estúpido! Y digas lo que digas Karin no puedes negar que haciendo esto salvaste a tu padre y a tu familia, así que no fue en vano y fue por un buen motivo. Tuviste buenas intenciones por lo menos. Los dos volveremos a casa como un fraude, pero ¡oye! Al menos regresamos vivos. ¡Eso es bueno, ¿no?!- Karin no pudo evitar sonreír aunque sea levemente ante su primer intento real por animarla.

-Tienes razón, supongo…- apoyó la espalda contra su yegua y dejó su cabeza reposar en su lomo cálido.

-¡Claro que la tengo! ¡Ahora regresemos a casa como los buenos perdedores que somos! ¡Equipo fraude!- alzó sus patas al cielo golpeando accidentalmente el hocico de Mei, que relinchó molesta. –Oh, vamos, sí quieres estar en el equipo tienes que haberte mentido a ti misma o a alguien también.- señaló a la Yegua acusadoramente. -¡Apuesto a que nos has estado engañando todo este tiempo y realmente eres una vaca o algo así! ¡Vamos, todos estamos confesando así que confiesa también!- en toda respuesta, Mei simplemente le dio un cabezazo mandándolo a volar contra una roca.

Karin soltó una pequeña risita involuntaria, finalmente sintiéndose un poco mejor después de tanto tiempo revolcándose en la autocompasión. El frío ya le estaba calando los huesos y sabía que debía buscar un lugar menos transitado para acampar antes de partir en dirección a su pueblo para así evitar encontrarse con bandidos. Además… no podía seguir escapando de enfrentar a su familia mucho tiempo más, aún le quedaba un poco de dignidad.

-Oye, Kon…- lo llamó al verlo volver desde la roca pisoteando. –Ya es hora de volver. No puedo seguir posponiendo el momento de enfrentar a mi padre y las chicas, ya los preocupe lo suficiente.- informó con pesar, sabiendo que estaba tan poco emocionado como ella. Aunque era bueno sentir que la entendía aunque sea en pequeña medida.

-Lo sé…- lloriqueó deprimido. –Somos el equipo fraude pero bien podemos volver con las frentes en alto.- apretó sus puños de trapo. –No será lindo, eso te lo prometo… pero también te prometo que podrás contar conmigo cuando quieras algo para abrazar mientras lloras por tu capitancito.- le enseñó su pulgar. –Los perdedores débiles deben permanecer unidos, ¿no es así?- ella lo miró ceñuda. –Lo que trató de decir…- carraspeó. –Es que aun cuando fracasamos y terminamos horriblemente mal, aun quiero estar ahí para ti si me necesitas.- se acercó a ella. –No te abandonare porque sé que no me abandonaras, aun cuando la aventura terminó.- se abrazó a su pierna. –Es una promesa entre los dos… ¿verdad?-

-Verdad.- sonrió suavemente palmeando su cabeza mientras seguía abrazado a su pierna.

Eventualmente se separaron y ella apartó la manta de sus hombros y por fin se colocó la parte superior de su uniforme. Se sentía extraño estar vestida así sin el Obi envolviéndola para ocultar su figura, de todos modos el uniforme no era muy halagador como los Yukatas en cuanto a resaltar sus atributos, pero sin el Obi no servía ni en lo más mínimo para disimular su condición femenina.

Niku oficialmente se había ido, y ahora solo quedaba Karin.

Bufó y buscó en una bolsa que Mei cargaba con sus cosas una liga para el cabello que Renji le había regalado cuando quiso que se atara su corto cabello para "lucir más como su senpai" a lo que ella lo golpeó pero guardó la liga de todos modos.

Se ató el cabello en una coleta algo desordenada y como su cabello era tan corto los mechones forzados a estar juntos en un agarre apretado se dispararon en varias direcciones, dejó dos gruesos mechones a los lados de su rostro y uno se coló en su frente como en antaño antes de que se cortara el cabello.

Fue a buscar su espada y se miró en el reflejo, viendo a una chica en vez de a un chico por primera vez en semanas. No podía decir que haya extrañado a Karin, había estado tan sumergida en ser Niku que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía ser la fracasada hija menos bonita de Shiba Kurosaki Isshin.

Recogió todas sus cosas, apagó la fogata y llamó a Mei que despertó de su siesta y se levantó acudiendo a su llamado pisando a Kon en el camino, que la siguió despotricando algo acerca de ser una vaca malagradecida, Karin lo cayó subiéndolo a la yegua y se disponía a subir también, pero de repente escuchó un ruido a pocos metros de distancia.

Su entrenamiento la hizo ponerse alerta al instante y de inmediato jaló a su yegua para ocultarse entre las grandes rocas que estaban por todo el lugar, poniendo una mano en la boca de Kon para callar sus gritos de protestas y posteriormente sus gritos espantados cuando vieron de dónde provenía el ruido.

Un rayo de kido se alzó hasta el cielo desde el abismo por donde una vez se alzó un inmenso puente antes de caer enredándose a varias rocas de las tantas que había, entonces varios otros rayos repitieron el proceso y de repente ocho figuras saltaron desde el abismo hasta la seguridad del suelo firme.

Era Aizen y siete de sus soldados Arrancar, sanos y salvos. Un jadeo horrorizado escapó de sus labios al verlo y tuvo que callar tanto a Kon como a Mei cuando también se retorcieron del terror. El más grande enemigo del reino estaba vivo y por la expresión en su rostro… muy furioso.

-Kaname.- la voz engañosamente suave de Aizen salió en un gruñido de furia contenida. -¿Estás seguro de que no quedó nadie más?- miró por encima del hombro a un Arrancar moreno con unos extraños anteojos.

-Hice a los hombres buscar por todo el río, Aizen-sama. No quedó nadie, solo sobrevivimos los que sabemos Kido. Los demás no tuvieron oportunidad.- informó con los puños apretados el hombre moreno.

-Entiendo.- cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. –No importa. Con nosotros bastara… para cobrar venganza por nuestros compañeros caídos y tomar el reino más poderoso de la región. Ya destruimos la mayor parte de su ejército. Una centena de mocosos inexpertos no será rival para nosotros.- ante sus palabras, sus soldados alentaron y rugieron de ánimo. –Y sobre todo… conseguiremos la cabeza del soldado Haien.- al escuchar el nombre del Kido que había empleado para tirar el puente, Karin supo que se refería a ella y tragó saliva.

-¡VENGANZA!- sus hombres lo corearon con entusiasmo y expresiones sedientas de sangre.

-Vámonos.- sin ni una palabra más, comenzaron a avanzar hacia la ciudad capital que ya comenzaba a encender sus luces preparándose para la llegada de la noche.

Esperó a que se perdieran de vista, e incluso después de dejar de verlo esperó por unos minutos más hasta que su respiración agitada por el pánico se tranquilizara, y entonces reaccionó y no perdió ni un segundo en subirse a Mei dirigiéndola por el mismo camino que los Arrancar habían seguido, pero Kon se lo impidió bajándose del caballo y mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Karin?!- la señaló sonando horrorizado. -¡Volveremos a casa, y estoy bastante seguro de que el camino está muy lejos de allí!- la pelinegra lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no podía negar que él tenía un punto. Ir detrás de un loco comandante militar sediento de su sangre no era una idea muy sensata que se diga, sin embargo…

-Tengo que avisarle a Toshiro acerca de Aizen.- habló con determinación. –Sí no les advierto estarán desprevenidos y quién sabe lo que hagan los Arrancar. Aunque sean ocho, sin duda son poderosos y el elemento sorpresa puede costarle caro al reino. Puede que ya no sea Niku pero sigo siendo una soldado, no puedo simplemente sentarme a observar como destruyen el reino.- apretó los puños.

-¡Esos dementes sobrevivieron a caer de un abismo, son peor que peces con alas! ¡No tenemos ninguna oportunidad y así como ese capitancito dijo que esta nación ya no te debe nada, tú tampoco le debes nada a la nación!- reclamó pisoteando.

El dolor la golpeó con fuerza cuando le recordó las duras palabras de su capitán y el muñeco de inmediato pareció avergonzado. Cerró los ojos para tragarse sus estúpidos sentimientos personales e irguió su espalda con orgullo. Tal vez su amigo de trapo tuviera razón, pero ni aun así podía no hacer lo correcto, tal vez fuera una deshonra andante, pero debía intentarlo, no por el estúpido honor, sino porque su corazón le decía que era lo correcto.

-Mira, Kon… sí quieres puedes esperar aquí.- lo miró con seriedad. –Pero voy a ir, voy a ir digas lo que digas. Sí quieres mantener nuestra promesa de permanecer juntos y estar ahí para mí cuando te necesito, entonces sube a Mei, sí no… lo entenderé.- sonrió tratando de mostrarle que era sincera.

-Umm…- él bajó la cabeza, dudando por un segundo antes de apretar sus suaves patitas en puños. -¡Al diablo, vamos a arrancar las cabezas de esos Arrancar!- de un saltó se subió a la yegua con un grito emocionado de guerra.

Karin rió divertida sin poder evitarlo pese al miedo por enfrentar una vez más a Aizen y sus sequitos, pero sobre todo el miedo a enfrentar una vez más a sus amigos y Toshiro. Sin embargo a pesar de que la dejaron sola entre las rocas, ella no pensaba dejarlos solos en el caos.

.

La ciudad de Seireitei empezaba a encender sus luces artificiales con la llegada del atardecer, a medida que se acercaban cada vez más el escuadrón diez podía ver eso cada vez con mayor claridad. La capital, con sus edificios blancos y su gente vestida con coloridos kimonos, parecía contrastar enormemente con el estado de ánimo de la tropa.

Oomaeda era el único que parecía feliz entre los victoriosos soldados, incluso había hecho que un soldado se adelantara para avisarle al emperador acerca de la victoria y que les prepararan una ostentosa bienvenida para honrarlos por salvar a la nación. Los demás soldados estaban todos cabizbajos y tristes, pero eso no les impedía chismorrear como siempre solo que esta vez con un único y deprimente tema de conversación. Aun contra su mejor juicio, Toshiro no pudo evitar estar atento a sus murmullos.

-Todavía no me creo que Niku haya sido una chica todo este tiempo.- dijo uno de los soldados, tal vez por septuagésima vez. –Quiero decir, él… ella, tenía un vocabulario aun peor que el mío, ¡una vez hasta me sonroje por las maldiciones que soltó cuando quemó un árbol en el entrenamiento sobre kido!- oh, sí, todos habían escuchado la creativa cadena de insultos y blasfemias que salieron de esa pequeña boquita sucia ante su error.

-Y que lo digas, hermano, ella también tenía una expresión de malas pulgas y vaya que no se acobardaba nunca pese a que mide medio metro.-

-Lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayamos tenido una chica hermosa durmiendo a pocos metros de nosotros y no nos diéramos cuenta. ¡Oh, vamos! Yo creo que alguien la descubrió antes y ella lo sobornaba para que guardara silencio con favores sex…-

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota!- Madarame Ikkaku golpeó al imbécil que estaba diciendo esas estupideces antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera cumplir su reciente impulso de sacar su espada y matar al idiota. -¡Escuchen idiotas, sí alguien dice algo pervertido del niñito… quiero decir, de la niñita, lo matare sin dudarlo ni un segundo! ¡Y me importa una mierda enfrentar un castigo por eso!- muchos se estremecieron ante su rostro de asesino psicópata.

-¡Yo también mataré al que diga algo asqueroso de mi hermanita, no importa que sea sexy, respeten a quien salvo nuestros traseros!- Abarai Renji también salió en defensa de su amiga.

-Qué desagradables.- Ayasegawa Yumichika arrugó la nariz hacia los otros soldados. –Ya fue bastante malo para la pequeña estar viviendo rodeada de cerdos asquerosos como ustedes por semanas. Ya entiendo porque ella no era tan horrible como ustedes.-

-Seh, debimos sospecharlo…- Ikkaku se frotó la nuca, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. -¡Oh, maldición! ¡La niñita me vio desnudo!- se espantó completamente. Toshiro casi se cae de su caballo. -¡Ya entiendo porque se cubría los ojos, destruí su inocencia!- parecía a punto de desmayarse, pero definitivamente no estaba peor que el albino que en estos momentos quería vomitar y abofetearse a sí mismo por haber enviado a los tres a donde ella se estaba duchando días atrás.

-¡Oh, cielo santo, esperó que no me haya visto también!- Renji también se horrorizo. –Quiero decir, después de ver a alguien tan glorioso como yo arruinaría su opinión sobre otros hombres.- se jactó, recibiendo un golpe de su amigo calvo.

-¡Idiota, no hables así de la niña!- Madarame parecía haber desarrollado un fuerte instinto paternal hacia la chica. –Y por lo que vi ese día… ¡hasta Yumichika la tiene más grande que tú!- muchos hombres se rieron ante eso mientras que el capitán solo rodó los ojos.

-¡Cállate! Además… Oh, mierda…- Abarai se llevó una mano a la boca. –Ella pudo no habernos visto ese día ya que se cubrió los ojos, pero definitivamente nos escuchó en el viaje cuando vimos a esa mujer dándole de beber a sus ovejas.- los tres palidecieron. -¡Hombre, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso delante de una chica! ¡Debió haber pensado que era un idiota pervertido!-

-¡¿A quién le importa lo que piense de ti?! ¡Seguramente creyó que soy una especie de violador! ¡Maldición!-

-Estoy avergonzado de mis comentarios poco hermosos.- Yumichika se llevó una mano a la frente con dramático pesar.

-Esperen…- el tono pensativo de Renji hizo a varios soldados mirarlo curiosos mientras Toshiro continuaba fingiendo el no prestar atención. –Ese día hablamos de las chicas que nos gustaban también, y Niku… quiero decir, Karin también dijo algo, algo realmente especifico.- se llevó una mano a la barbilla. -¿Creen que sea lesbiana y por eso le guste disfrazarse de hombre?-

-¡No lo hizo por gusto, imbécil, la niñita solo quería salvar a su padre!- Madarame volvió a golpear al pelirrojo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…- Yumichika se llevó un dedo al labio. –Ella dijo: "cabello claro, ojos claros, estatura por debajo del promedio, mirada penetrante, voz gruesa, piel tostada, labios rojos tan llenos y una forma de hablar tan intrigante, e inteligente y educada, y un buen trasero" si no mal recuerdo.- repitió las palabras exactas de la chica encubierta ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeros. –Sí lo piensan bien, esas características pueden aplicarse tanto a un hombre como a una mujer, así que no significa necesariamente que sea lesbiana aunque le hayamos preguntado por su chica ideal.- argumentó inteligentemente.

-Sí, lo de voz gruesa me resultó sospechoso.- comentó uno de los hombres.

-Yo creo que ella estaba hablando de mí.- se jactó un rubio de ojos azules a lo cual el trío de amigos lo fulminaron con la mirada haciéndolo encogerse.

-Por favor, es obvio que debe referirse a un suertudo de su pueblo.- Renji se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creo.- Kira Izuru de repente intervino. –Ella no tenía muchas amistades, y era famosa por rechazar a todos sus pretendientes. No puedo imaginar a nadie ni remotamente cercano a ella lo suficiente como para que le guste, mucho menos con esas características.- señaló bastante seguro de lo que decía.

-Bueno, pues nadie más aquí en el escuadrón encaja con esas características.- comentó Yumichika. –O bueno, nadie excepto…- Toshiro se estremeció al sentir varias miradas taladrar su nuca, pero no volteó ni dijo nada. –Olvídenlo…-

-De cualquier forma, que sea mujer en realidad explica muchas cosas.- Ikkaku cambió rápidamente de tema. –Como el que haya sido la más débil de todos al principio.-

-Sin embargo, el ser mujer no le impidió convertirse en la más fuerte de todos.- contrarrestó Yumichika.

-Yo solo estoy agradecido de que siempre se haya escapado de nosotros y nunca consiguiéramos golpearla.- habló Renji. –Me sentiría muy mal ahora sí realmente le hubiera dado aunque sea un solo golpe, claro que ahora ella me patearía el trasero pero aun así…-

Hitsugaya dejó de escucharlos ante lo último que dijo su subordinado de cabello rojo atado en una coleta, estaba demasiado ocupado poniéndose lívido al recordar una ocasión en la que él, efectivamente, había golpeado a Karin. ¡Peor aún, había dejado su ojo morado! Oh, santos cielos… había golpeado a una mujer. Claro que no sabía que era una mujer ¡pero aun así! Matsumoto y Hinamori lo _matarían_ sí se enteraban, sí su consciencia no lo mataba primero.

Gimió pesadamente llevándose una mano a la frente. Karin iba a ser la razón de su muerte, podía jurarlo. Aunque bien que gracias a ella estaba vivo, pero teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo actual no sabía cuánto más podría vivir consigo mismo.

Nunca antes se había fijado en una chica, ni siquiera en su adolescencia por más que Hinamori insistiera en presentarle a todas sus amigas y que haya perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces Matsumoto le organizó citas de compromiso. Había creído que esas cosas de romance y amor eran innecesarias y que los libros e historias al respecto exageraban todas sus afirmaciones de cómo afectaba a la vida de aquellos que se enamoran.

Se pasó la mitad del entrenamiento a su escuadrón con dramas y conflictos internos porque creía que la chica era un chico. Se negó incontables veces a la posibilidad de estar albergando sentimientos más profundos que amistad o camaradería hacia "Niku", luchó contra los impulsos repentinos de ternura que le despertaba, intentó mantener la mente fría pero todos los sentimientos comenzaron a abrumarlos y antes de que pudiera pensar mucho sobre eso fueron a la guerra, encontró a su padre muerto y descubrió que el "chico" que trajo tanta agitación a su alma era en realidad una chica.

Le dolía la cabeza con solo pensar en todo el asunto y peor cuando pensaba en lo que seguiría después de este día. Enfrentar a Hinamori y Matsumoto con la muerte de Gin, la renuncia a su capitanía y enfrentarse día a día a la deshonra de haber tomado el crédito que le pertenecía a la verdadera salvadora del reino, aquella a la que nunca podría olvidar.

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los repentinos vítores y alabanzas de una gran multitud que se había ajuntado a su alrededor mientras avanzaban hacia el palacio del rey. El sol ya se había puesto los ciudadanos no permitían que la oscuridad llegue a este día tan alegre donde obtuvieron la victoria contra los Arrancar, linternas fueron colgadas por todas partes brillando de todos los colores junto con algunas antorchas, y en algún momento algunos malabaristas de varas en llamas se habían puesto delante de ellos. No solo malabaristas, también habían bailarines, músicos de muchas diversas clases de instrumentos, mujeres lanzando pétalos de flores a su paso, un desfile de dragones junto con otras bestias mitológicas y un anunciador real que les daba la bienvenida llamándolos "los héroes de la Sociedad de Almas".

Este parecía ser el mejor día en la vida del asesor de la sobrina del emperador, que no dejaba de sonreír y saludar hacia la multitud que alababa al escuadrón mientras avanzaban hacia el palacio. El resto de los recién llegados, sin embargo, parecían estar pasando el momento más deprimente de sus vidas, todos tenían miradas avergonzadas en sus rostros. Debían sentirse mal por estar robando el crédito perteneciente a alguien más y nadie quería celebrar sin el verdadero héroe estando presente.

Estaba decidido, luego de la celebración renunciaría como capitán ante el emperador y se marcharía con su familia a tratar de superar la pérdida de su padre y luego… luego vería que hacer. Tal vez pudiera volverse un comerciante, así tendría que hacer muchos viajes a muchas partes del reino, lugares como Junrinan o Inuzuri o tal vez Karakura… Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, ¡no podía creer que todavía esté pensando en volver a ver a Karin!

Karin. Kurosaki Karin. Traidora, mentirosa. No Niku. No un chico. No alguien en quien pudiera confiar. Sabía que la chica los había salvado a todos y nunca podría odiarla pese a que sus mentiras le cayeron como rocas volcánicas en el rostro, pero tampoco creía que pudiera perdonarla alguna vez. Primero perdió a su padre y luego a su amigo, ¡no podía esperar que soportara tanta presión emocional! Siempre tuvo problemas para lidiar con sus sentimientos pero esto era simplemente demasiado abrumador. Necesitaba un tiempo para que su mente se calmara un poco, luego trataría de llegar a un acuerdo de lo que sentía por Karin y sí quería volver a verla o n…

-¡Toshiro!- demonios, ahora estaba escuchando su voz en su mente. ¿Acaso ya había enloquecido? -¡Toshiro!- esperen, ese último sonó más cercano y muy real. ¿Acaso…?... -¡Toshiro, espera!- su cabeza giró tan rápido en dirección al sonido de su voz que el cuello casi se le quiebra.

-¿Karin?- la miró atónito, completamente pasmado al verla acercándose a él montando a su yegua.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de (probablemente) desmayarse, ella siguió hablando, con una mirada frenética en sus bellos ojos grises.

-¡Toshiro, escucha! Sé que no quieres volver a verme, sé que debería haberme ido a casa pero me tome mi tiempo empacando mis cosas y cuando estaba a punto de irme vi a Aizen. ¡Lo vi! ¡Era Aizen! Estaba vivo y salió con otros Arrancar desde el abismo. ¡Ellos vinieron aquí y planean algo contra el emperador!- ¿Aizen qué? Para ser sincero, no entendió completamente lo que estaba diciendo.

Ella estaba hablando demasiado rápido, pero la verdadera razón por la que no la escuchó bien fue porque estaba demasiado distraído al ver su nueva apariencia. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta algo extraña pero adorable y un mechón en medio de su frente con dos grandes mechones a los lados de su rostro enmarcándolo, su nuevo peinado dejaba su fino cuello mucho más expuesto y el hecho de que ahora no estaba tratando de disimular en lo absoluto su condición femenina tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para apartar sus ojos de sus curvas y mucho más esfuerzo para captar aunque sea un poco de lo que estaba diciendo con esos lindos, delicados, perfectos labios rosas.

Pero, pese a que la mitad de sus pensamientos estaban ocupados babeando por ella, la otra mitad estaba maldiciéndola a los cuatro vientos por haber tenido el valor de venir aquí. ¿Qué demonios pensaba que hacía? Tal vez él tuvo piedad de ella pero sí el cerdo de Oomaeda la veía podía convencer al emperador o a su sobrina mucho más despiadada de hacer cumplir la ley y matarla. Y aun con su preocupación por su seguridad, todavía seguía demasiado molesto como para tolerar su presencia por el momento.

-No debes estar aquí, Kurosaki.- murmuró fríamente, eligiendo ignorar sus desvaríos sobre Aizen o lo que sea. –Veté a casa.- debía irse antes de que Oomaeda o alguien con autoridad notara que estaba allí o no sabía sí podría asegurar su seguridad.

-¡Toshiro, yo lo vi en el precipicio! ¡Aizen y algunos de sus Arrancar están vivos! Son una amenaza para el reino. ¡Debes creerme!-

-¿Creerte?- la miró con frialdad. -¿Por qué debería creerte?- ¿en serio tenía el descaro de pedirle eso? –No sé quién eres. Veté.-

Ella se congeló bajó el tono carente de emociones y su mirada inexpresiva, y él simplemente azotó las riendas de su caballo y siguió adelante con todas las intenciones de ignorarla. Aun así… sus ojos comenzaron a desviarse por la multitud, preguntándose si en verdad era posible que Aizen y algunos Arrancar pudieran haber sobrevivido. ¿Pero quién sobreviviría a una caída como esa? Esa duda más su desconfianza a Karin no le permitía creerle, sin embargo de todos modos su cuerpo se tensó y sus sentidos se activaron.

Pasaron unos segundos y por un momento creyó que Karin se había rendido y ya no lo seguiría, pero esas esperanzas murieron cuando, con todo el descaro del mundo, trotó hasta adelantarse a su caballo interponiendo a su yegua en el camino, con una mirada tan feroz que casi se estremece bajo el calor de su apasionada determinación, casi.

-¿No sabes quién soy?- murmuró con veneno goteando de cada silaba. -¡Soy tu mejor soldado, tú mismo lo dijiste!- sí, varias veces, delante de toda la tropa, pero esas palabras fueron para Niku y resulta que él jamás existió. Karin, por otro lado, solo era una mentirosa. –Sé lo que estás pensando, pero Niku no es diferente de Karin. ¡Somos la misma persona! Tuve que mentir sobre mi género y eso conllevo un cambio de nombre y otras pequeñas mentiras, lo admito, ¡pero no todo fue una mentira, Toshiro! Sigo siendo tu mejor soldado, y sigues siendo mi capitán.- bueno, auch, eso sí que lo afectó.

 _"Y sí te sirve de algo… pienso que eres un gran capitán."_

Cerró los ojos dolorosamente, recordando lo mucho que lo habían animado sus palabras en aquel tiempo. Parecía haber sido hace tanto tiempo, pero en realidad fue hace alrededor de una semana. Tanto había cambiado, ellos habían cambiado. Pero ella no parecía entenderlo, no podía entender lo mucho que su pequeño jueguito lo afectó realmente, no podía entender la verdadera razón por la que se sentía tan indignado y traicionado.

No podía confiar en ella… porque ella no podía entender lo mucho que temía que volviera a herir sus frágiles sentimientos. Le costó mucho abrirse a Niku, considerarlo un amigo y temer pensarlo como algo más, y Karin esfumó todo ese progreso destruyendo su frágil confianza. Karin no entendía cuánto había jugado con sus sentimientos y no podía decírselo porque no quería volver a mostrar debilidad frente a ella. No podía saber lo mucho que lo afectaba.

-Solo veté.- fue todo lo que pudo decir, asegurándose de recubrir de hielo cada palabra. Vio la mirada herida en sus ojos mientras la rodeaba y continuaba su camino, pero se obligó a sí mismo a convencerse de que no le importaba.

.

Al escuchar las palabras hirientes de Toshiro, Karin sintió aguijones clavarse dolorosamente en su corazón, pero ahora lo que le parecía más importante era la misión de detener a los Arrancar, no tenía tiempo para revolcarse en la autocompasión.

Lo vio alejarse por un momento, antes de voltear hacia Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji que la observaban boquiabiertos de que estuviera allí. Pero tal vez… tal vez ellos sí pudieran creerle, pese a que también les mintió, esperaba que siguieran considerándola una amiga.

-Sé que los Arrancar están cerca.- les dijo decidida. -¡Manténganse alerta!- su voz tuvo el mismo tono mandón que su capitán muchas veces uso con ellos, pero no le dio muchas vueltas a que probablemente había pasado demasiado tiempo con él y dio vuelta a su yegua para internarse en la multitud de gente sin esperar respuesta de sus tres amigos.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es el plan ahora?- Kon asomó su cabeza desde el interior de su bolsa. –El capitancito no quiso escucharte, ¿ahora qué?- parecía sudar, sí es que eso era posible.

-Mi padre me dijo que el rey tiene un equipo personal de guardias que lo protegen desde las sombras, trataré de encontrar alguno de esos tipos y advertirle. Mientras tanto, también debemos tratar de localizar a Aizen y sus Arrancar.- bajó de Mei y le ordenó seguirla mientras caminaba a pie buscando a alguien sospechoso entre la multitud.

-Esto es una mala idea.- dijo Kon mientras ella se cargaba el bolso donde estaba oculto al hombro. -¡Él tiene razón, eres casi una fugitiva de la ley! No creo que debas acercarte a oficiales reales, podrían hacer preguntas que no deberías responder.-

-¡Salvar al rey es la prioridad, Kon!- gruñó entre dientes. –No importa lo que pasé conmigo…- sin más comenzó a correr entre el gentío buscando algo o alguien que la ayude a terminar lo que empezó, cumplir con la misión que sentía era su deber.

.

Mientras el escuadrón diez subía las aparentemente interminables escaleras para llegar a la entrada del palacio, Toshiro sintió sus nervios cada vez más crispados en lo que miraba a cada esquina oscura del palacio, preocupado por lo que Karin le había dicho hace solo pocos minutos.

La verdad no quería creerlo, no quería creer que ese horrible Aizen seguía vivo y mucho menos con unos cuantos soldados a su disposición. Aunque fueran pocos, sabía que sí habían sobrevivido debían ser soldados élites, mientras que el único soldado élite que le quedaba a la nación era él mismo, el capitán Hitsugaya Toshiro, el resto en su escuadrón estaban bien entrenados pero seguían siendo novatos y a su mejor soldado la acababa de despreciar y tratar de mentirosa (aunque lo sea), lo que disminuía sus posibilidades de ganar en caso de que ella no mintiera.

Demonios. ¿Por qué no escuchó lo que la Kurosaki tenía que decirle? ¿Cuántos Arrancar eran aparte de Aizen? ¿Menos de diez, más? ¿Estaban malheridos o completamente ilesos? ¿Había escuchado algo de la estrategia que emplearían? ¿Qué debía hacer sí atacaran en ese preciso momento?

Apretó las riendas de su caballo y negó con la cabeza. No, no podía creer las mentiras de Karin. Hizo lo correcto en decirle que se fuera, tal vez ella estaba usando eso como excusa para tratar de llevarse la gloria de derrotar a los Arrancar, que en realidad sí le correspondía pero aun así… ¡AGH! No sabía qué pensar.

Finalmente, tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos al llegar a la cima de las escaleras donde el rey Ukitake los esperaba sentado en un cojín, viéndose un poco más pálido que de costumbre por su condición enfermiza. Él se puso de pie al verlos por fin llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

Oomaeda se bajó de su pobre caballo y fue a pararse al lado de Soi Fong que estaba detrás de su tío viéndose muy presumido solo por el hecho de estar junto a la familia real mirando desde arriba al resto del mundo. Hitsugaya bajó de su caballo y se inclinó ante el monarca junto con los demás miembros de su escuadrón.

-Majestad.- murmuró humildemente. –Es un honor para mí traerle la noticia de la victoria del Gotei 13 ante el ejército Arrancar.- solo que ya no estaba tan seguro de que esa victoria se hubiera completado. –Y le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por no haberlos detenido antes de que nos costaran tantas pérdidas.- mantuvo su rostro en blanco y su tono inexpresivo, con la mayor formalidad posible tal como ameritaba la situación.

-Shiro-chan…- el tono suave que solía usar con él cuando era un niño visitándolo escondido detrás de las faldas de Rangiku lo hizo estremecerse. –Lamento mucho tu pérdida.- lo miró con ojos tristes. –Sé que Gin estaría muy orgulloso por lo que has logrado.- sonrió con tristeza.

" _¿Por qué estaría orgulloso? Soy un fracaso, le estoy robando el crédito a alguien más, a la verdadera heroína de la nación._ " Bajó los ojos con vergüenza de sí mismo, por un momento olvidando que Karin estaba allí y la posible amenaza de que Aizen y los Arrancar estuvieran vivos y también allí.

-Majestad…- siguió con la vista baja, incapaz de mirar a los ojos al que consideraba desde niño un segundo padre o un abuelo. –Quiero presentar formalmente mi renuncia como capitán apenas los otros escuadrones regresen del extranjero.- murmuró lo suficientemente bajo como para solo ser escuchado por los que estaban ahí presentes y no los civiles. –Le pido que no discuta conmigo, mis motivos son míos.- suspiró quedamente.

-Capitán Hitsugaya.- lo miró con ojos sorprendidos. –No entiendo por qué me pides eso, pero no puedo…- no pudo terminar su oración cuando de repente un rayo de energía de un color rojo intenso salió disparado desde el techo del palacio hasta el cielo, estallando en un millón de pequeñas bolas de fuego que cayeron hacia la multitud y hacia Ukitake.

Los ojos turquesas se ampliaron horrorizados y de inmediato alzó sus manos al cielo invocando la barrera Kido más grande de la que era capaz, protegiendo al rey y a la multitud con éxito, pero descubrió con horror que las bolas de fuego no estallaron al impactar con la barrera, sino que simplemente se quedaron allí, lo que significaba que no podía deshacer la barrera y con esta en particular tenía que mantener los brazos alzados para ello, así que aparte de ser inútil estaba indefenso.

Alarmado ante lo que estaba pasando, dirigió sus ojos a la dirección donde el rayo rojo había despegado, logrando justo a tiempo ver como Aizen salía de las sombras mostrándose ante todo Seireitei con una sonrisa tranquila como si su ejército no hubiera caído.

Al verlo, la multitud jadeó horrorizada, su escuadrón no estaba mejor que ellos, el rey estaba atónito y Toshiro solo pudo maldecirse a sí mismo por no haberle dado a Karin la oportunidad de explicarse. Por no tomarla en serio ahora cientos de personas inocentes podrían pagar el precio de su incompetencia.

Como si la visión de Aizen no hubiera sido lo suficientemente mala, muchos de los que estaban disfrazados como criaturas mitológicas y habían estado desfilando con el escuadrón rompieron sus disfraces revelando uniformes Arrancar y corrieron pasando al escuadrón demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, pasándolo también a él y rasgando con un cuchillo su costado al verlo indefenso con las manos alzadas para proteger a la gente manteniendo la barrera.

Sin desaprovechar el aturdimiento de sus soldados y su propio estado indefenso, los pocos Arrancar noquearon a la sobrina del emperador de un puñetazo mandándola al suelo y al mismo lo secuestraron jalándolo de los brazos pues el hombre enfermizo no era capaz de defenderse por su cuenta.

-¡Maldición!- luchó para no encogerse ante el dolor del corte que le habían dejado en su costado. -¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡Vayan por el emperador, idiotas!- gritó desesperado a sus subordinados, pero solo unos pocos reaccionaron y trataron de salvar a su rey, fracasando cuando las puertas se cerraron en sus narices.

Gruñó frustrado al ver la sonrisa desesperante de Aizen mientras ingresaba tranquilamente al palacio por una de las ventanas, no sin antes poner una poderosa barrera kido alrededor de toda la gigantesca mansión. ¡Maldición, maldita sea!

¿Cómo fue que esto terminó así? ¡Incluso recibió una advertencia y aun así no fue capaz de evitar este atentado! Toda su nación podría sufrir las consecuencias de sus errores ahora. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido y no escuchó a Karin?

Alzó la vista al cielo logrando ver que las bolas de fuego finalmente se estaban consumiendo. Cuando desparecieron del todo, finalmente bajó los brazos para sujetar dolorosamente la herida en su costado, deshaciendo la barrera con la que había protegido a los ciudadanos de Seireitei.

Miró hacia las puertas del palacio donde sus soldados estaban intentando inútilmente abrirla. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora?

.

Karin había pasado casi media hora buscando señales de Arrancar o la guardia real. Finalmente, se topó con dos guardias reales. Al principio no tomaron en serio nada de lo que dijo, pero ella no soportó sus burlas y estalló dándoles más información de la que debería haberles dado, por lo que los guardias compartieron una mirada antes de tratar de apresarla a lo que la chica por reflejo se defendió dejando inconsciente a uno de los guardias y dándole un duro golpe al otro.

Eso no fue exactamente inteligente de su parte, pues luego pasó los siguientes diez minutos siendo perseguida por decenas de guardias reales hasta que dos lograron tomarla por los brazos y pusieron una espada en su cuello amenazando con matarla sí se seguía resistiendo. Ella había estado sudando preguntándose qué iba a hacer cuando el rayo rojo escarlata iluminó los cielos dejando boquiabierta a toda la población. Aunque afortunadamente Toshiro pudo protegerlos (ahora mismo estaba enojada con él pero reconocía que seguía siendo increíble).

Aprovechando la distracción de los guardias al reconocer a Aizen en el techo del palacio a lo lejos y ver a soldados Arrancar secuestrar al rey, se libró de sus captores y emprendió marcha a toda velocidad hacia el palacio, ya sin ser perseguida por los idiotas que podrían haber evitado toda esta situación sí solo la hubieran escuchado.

Se encontró con Mei que la ayudó a ir más rápido a medio camino del palacio y por los escalones ridículamente excesivos hasta llegar a una plataforma donde se bajó de su yegua al ver a su escuadrón tratando de abrir la puerta del palacio y romper la barrera Kido de Aizen utilizando Hado sin mucho éxito.

-Demonios, así jamás lo lograran.- se mordió el labio tratando de poner sus neuronas a trabajar en una estrategia que funcionara para salvar al emperador. La barrera se elevaba hasta diez metros cubriendo todas las ventanas como posibles rutas de entrada, pero… más allá, lejos de la multitud, había un pequeño balcón que sobresalía de la barrera, aunque estaba demasiado alto como para que ningún kido que ella conozca funcione, sin embargo… sus ojos se desviaron a las casas que bordeaban el palacio, y otra loca idea de las suyas se le pasó por la cabeza como le pasaba tan seguido últimamente.

Aunque, para cumplir esta idea no podía hacerlo sola. ¿Qué haría ella contra Aizen y sus Arrancar si lograba entrar? No, necesitaba apoyo, necesitaba compañeros en los cuales confiar… aun sí ellos no confiaban en ella. Tenía que intentarlo, por el bien del reino.

-¿Ahora qué, Karin?- Kon se asomó de su bolsa mirándola expectante. -¿Tienes un plan para arreglar este desastre?-

-Más o menos…-

-¡¿Cómo que "más o menos"?!-

-Escucha, Kon… ¿Crees que puedas lograr entrar tú y Mei al palacio?-

-… Oh, claro, Karin, solo espera que saque mis alas mágicas de león de trapo volador y que me vuelva lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargar ¡un maldito animal diez veces más grande que yo!- se quejó agitando los brazos.

-¡Eso no es a lo que me refiero, idiota!- le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza casi hundiéndola en su cuello. –Voy a tratar de destruir esa barrera, sí es de las que son fuertes por fuera y débiles desde el interior entonces no me costará mucho trabajo, cuando veas que se destruya…- corrió hacia Mei y dejó a Kon encima con ella. –Los necesitare a ambos conmigo en el palacio.- les sonrió levemente.

-Umm.- Kon bajó la mirada, un poco inseguro, pero luego le enseñó el pulgar. -¡Bien, confía en nosotros, Karin! ¡Estaremos allí para ti!- exclamó orgullosamente, Mei solo relinchó levemente y Karin juntó su frente con su la de su yegua.

-¡Bien… nos vemos!-

-¡Buena suerte y ten cuidado!- Kon gritó mientras se alejaba.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente necesitaba mucha suerte para completar exitosamente otras de sus locuras.

.

Aun con sus soldados dando su mejor esfuerzo tratando de romper la barrera Kido de Aizen, Toshiro sabía de ante mano que no iban a lograrlo a tiempo. Él era el mejor usuario Kido actualmente presente en la nación, todos sus soldados eran novatos y la mejor usuaria kido en la nación después de él probablemente se había marchado furiosa porque no quiso escucharlo.

-¡Décimo escuadrón!- o probablemente no… Todos voltearon sorprendidos al ver a Karin parada a unos pocos metros de ellos agitando su brazo amistosamente con una sonrisa llena de autoconfianza. –Sí quieren dejar de perder el tiempo y realmente salvar al rey, ¡síganme!- sin más salió corriendo fuera de la vista de todos doblando en una esquina del palacio.

Sus subordinados se quedaron de piedra y él también. ¿Seguir a una criminal en estos momentos críticos? Eso era una locura para unos soldados entrenados que resultaban ser la última esperanza de la nación. Por otro lado… ella y su factor qué-demonios-está-pasando-aquí podían bien ser su última esperanza.

Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji parecieron no pensarlo mucho. Intercambiaron una mirada entre los tres, luego lo miraron a él, luego volvieron a mirarse antes de correr sonrientes tras su amiga gritando de emoción por estar cometiendo un posible acto de rebeldía.

¿Cómo podían confiar en ella tan fácilmente después de todo lo que pasó? ¿Por qué… por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Ella claramente tenía un plan, muy probablemente mejor que cualquiera que pudiera ocurrírsele en su estado de pánico. Necesitaban a Karin, Toshiro solo planeaba según la lógica, pero ella podía pensar en lo que sea necesario para conseguir su objetivo, mientras que a él lo frenaban mil cosas, como el sentido común por ejemplo.

Podía sentir la mirada de sus subordinados sobre él, todos estaban esperando que él les dijera que hacer, confiaban en él para liderarlos a la victoria. Esos tres, sin embargo, confiaron más en la chica que fingió ser un chico… y la verdad era que tenían sus razones, ella había hecho aún más por su escuadrón que él mismo siendo el capitán.

¿Qué debía hacer? Podía sentir todo el peso del futuro de su nación sobre sus hombros tensos.

Después de todas las mentiras, lo traicionado que se sentía y toda su confusión, ¿podría confiar en Karin? ¿Qué pasa sí confiaba y ella le fallaba? ¿Podría exponer sus sentimientos a ser dañados por ella una vez más?

Apretó los puños. Sabía que en realidad no estaba desconfiando de la capacidad estratégica de la Kurosaki, simplemente tenía… miedo. Miedo de sus sentimientos por ella, de la forma en la que actuaba a su alrededor, de volverse vulnerable en el momento en el que necesitaba ser más fuerte.

Tomó una profunda respiración. Estaba siendo un cobarde. Sabía que podía confiar en Karin. Sabía los motivos por los cuales le había mentido, solo estaba dolido de que no confiara lo suficiente en él como para decírselo cuando tuvo la oportunidad en vez de tener que enterarse cuando casi muere frente a todo el escuadrón. Había ignorado su advertencia y aun así ella regresó y estaba dispuesta a trabajar con ellos para salvar a la nación a pesar de todo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido como para seguir dudando en momentos así? Tenía que tomar una decisión y ahora.

-Soldados.- miró a sus contrariados subordinados. –Vamos con Kurosaki Karin.- ordenó con un suspiro.

Los hombres se quedaron en silencio, antes de estallar en sonrisas y vítores mientras corrían por donde antes el trío se había marchado siguiendo a la chica. El pestañeó perplejo, no había esperado que sus subordinados estuvieran tan entusiasmados. Parecía que realmente querían pelear junto a su compañera y él era lo único que había estado reteniéndolos. Qué estúpido… debía disculparse con ellos y con Karin apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Sonriendo levemente para sí mismo, corrió tras sus soldados.

.

-¡Muy bien, Niku… quiero decir, Karin! ¿Cuál es el plan?- exclamaron emocionados Ikkaku y Renji cuando se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas casas que bordeaban el palacio.

-Hay un pequeño balcón que sobresale de la barrera kido por allá.- señaló el lugar. –Iremos por los edificios y buscaremos la forma de entrar por allí, una vez adentro les diré el resto de mi plan. Aun así, necesitó que alguien se quedé afuera mientras los demás entramos, creí que vendrían más pero… nosotros cuatro debemos ser más que suficiente.- se sonrieron. –Así que eso es, entrar por el balcón usando las casas que bordean el palacio y empezar la fase dos mientras uno se queda afuera para cuando lo necesitemos.-

-Suena a un buen plan.- los cuatro jadearon y voltearon, solo para jadear otra vez al ver a todo el escuadrón detrás de ellos con su capitán abriéndose camino hasta quedar frente a Karin. -¿Pero qué te parece sí en vez de una persona dejamos a todo un equipo de apoyo esperando por nosotros?- su labio se torció en lo que casi parecía una sonrisa pero no llegaba a serlo.

Karin se quedó sin aliento, por un momento olvidó como respirar mientras miraba fijamente a esos hermosos ojos turquesas. Había esperado que más de sus compañeros vinieran, pero nunca pensó que Toshiro vendría luego de cómo la trató cuando quiso advertirle. Sin embargo… estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho. Quería saltarle encima y abrazarlo… o algo más… pero simplemente alcanzó a sonreír como una completa idiota. Ahora no era el momento para demostraciones de afecto (aunque el afecto fuera mucho, mucho), tenían que poner su plan en marcha.

Como ahora eran muchos más, rearmaron el plan esta vez con los consejos de su capitán que resultaba ser también un excelente estratega. Luego de mucho discutirlo, decidieron que la mitad entraría y la otra mitad se quedaría fuera del palacio para cumplir con la fase dos ideada por la chica.

La planeación fue muy corta, las decisiones se tomaron rápido y a los pocos minutos ya estaban corriendo por las diversas construcciones alrededor del palacio tratando de llegar lo antes posible a ese balcón. La pelinegra trató de mantener su mente concentrada en la misión que debían cumplir y no en el albino corriendo a pocos pasos por delante de ella.

Una vez llegaron al último edificio que quedaba para ingresar al balcón, Toshiro dio la orden de primero ir él, ella y sus tres amigos y que luego darían la señal para que se unieran. El balcón estaba lejos del alcance de Karin, por lo que Hitsugaya tuvo que subir primero con su destreza para luego ayudarlos a ellos, que obviamente no eran tan habilidosos y eso él lo dejó muy en claro con su mirada petulante… o tal vez la miró así porque ella se sonrojó como treceañera cuando tocó su mano, pero lo dudaba.

Una vez estar los cinco de pie en el balcón, maldijeron de diferentes formas al mismo tiempo. El balcón estaba fuera de la barrera, sí, pero la entrada a la habitación que podría darles acceso al resto del palacio estaba igual de sellada que todas las otras entradas. Demonios, maldita sea… ¿Todo había sido por nada? ¿Los había hecho perder el tiempo y ahora Toshiro la odiaría aún más? Rayos.

-Vamos, Karin, piensa… Sé que tienen que haber hoyos en el plan de ese psicópata.- se frotó las sienes molesta por no poder superar el plan del bastardo líder arrancar. –Esperen…- sus ojos se abrieron con júbilo cuando otra loca idea se le ocurrió. -¡Eso es! ¡Hoyos!-

-¿Ehh?- sus tres amigos intercambiaron miradas perplejas, mientras que su capitán pareció captar al instante lo que quería decir.

-Claro, por supuesto.- suspiro de alivio. –Buen plan, Kurosaki.- asintió con aprobación. Ella se habría sentido más feliz sí solo la hubiera llamado por su nombre como antes y no por su apellido. ¿Seguiría sin perdonarla del todo?

-¿Puedo saber de qué demonios están hablando?- el calvo les envió una mirada impaciente.

-¡Hoyos, Ikkaku!- sonrió ante su rostro confundido. –Puede que la puerta esté bloqueada, pero no solo el balcón sobresale de la barrera, sino también parte de la pared.- los tres siguieron sin entender. La chica suspiró. –Hare un hoyo en el piso en el lugar correcto y eso seguramente nos llevé adentro.- ellos finalmente soltaron un "ohh" al comprender por fin. –Ahora… ¿debería hacer un Shakkaho o un…?...- dejó a medias la pregunta que iba a hacerse a sí misma cuando Toshiro se adelantó e hizo un círculo perfecto en el lugar perfecto. –O… podrías encargarte tú, To… capitán.- sonrió acercándose al agujero, solo para perder la sonrisa al ver una viga bloqueando el paso. –Oh, rayos…-

-Bueno, eso sí que es un contratiempo.- Yumichika se llevó un dedo a la barbilla. -¿Qué haremos ahora?-

-Oh, vamos.- frustrada, la pelinegra lanzó un pequeño Hado contra el círculo perfecto del albino, volviéndolo un fea estrella deforme.

-Bueno, hay más vigas.- el afeminado suspiró, pero luego entrecerró los ojos. –Esperen… el espacio entre ellas… es demasiado pequeño para nosotros.-

-Sí, gracias por decir lo obvio.- el calvo lo miró mal.

-No me dejaste terminar.- se llevó las manos a las caderas. –Iba a decir, que es demasiado pequeño para nosotros, pero probablemente Karin-chan pueda caber allí…-

-¿Con esos pechos? No lo creo.- con ese comentario de Renji, tres espadas apuntaron directamente a su garganta, una de parte de Karin, otra de parte de Ikkaku y, la más cercana a su yugular, de Hitsugaya. –Eh… lo siento, me callare.- murmuró tímidamente. Dos espadas se retiraron de inmediato, pero la de su superior tardó un poco en alejarse.

-Los he estado restringiendo por semanas, unos segundos más no me mataran.- la chica rodó los ojos acercándose al agujero en el suelo. –Se ve que hay más vigas debajo… tendré que encontrar el modo de entrar al palacio y luego ver sí puedo conseguirles otro punto de acceso.-

-No olvides tratar de romper la barrera desde adentro si tienes oportunidad.- comentó seriamente Toshiro. –Este tipo de barreras que son tan fuertes por fuera no deberían ser tan fuertes por dentro.- confirmó lo que ella ya había estado pensando.

-Lo intentaré, capitán.- les sonrió antes de poner un pie sobre las dos vigas entre las que iba a pasar.

El espacio era suficientemente grande para que cupiera su cabeza, así que solo tendría que contorsionar un poco el resto de su cuerpo para poder pasar… esperaba. Toshiro probablemente podría haber derretido las vigas con alguno de sus muchos conocimientos en kido, pero el que él no lo sugiriera quería decir que probablemente era una mala idea pues podría tirar abajo la estructura o algo así, por lo tanto… tenían que usar este plan.

.

Su plan estaba sufriendo algunos contratiempos, pero el de ojos turquesas admitía que era la forma más rápida. Tratar de romper la barrera desde adentro no era más que una pérdida de valioso tiempo, su única esperanza era que fuera débil por dentro.

Ver a la chica pelinegra doblarse sacudiendo su cuerpo para tratar de encajar ciertas partes voluptuosas lo hipnotizó por un momento, pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente y ordenó Madarame golpear a Abarai por estar mirando a Karin de una manera similar a la que él mismo la estaba mirando antes, solo que más baboso.

Finalmente, la Kurosaki se perdió entre las vigas y los tres se acercaron al hoyo tratando de ver cómo seguía pese a que las vigas y las sombras que comenzaban a emerger con la llegada de la noche no les daba mucha visibilidad, pero ella siguió diciendo que todo estaba saliendo bien hasta que finalmente escucharon un emocionado "¡estoy dentro!" que los hizo suspirar de alivio.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la vieron del otro lado de la entrada al balcón donde estaban con una sonrisa triunfante. Entonces, ella levantó ambas manos y empezó a murmurar un hechizo kido del nivel más alto que conoció. Existía la posibilidad de que la barrera no se rompiera, por lo que solo se quedaron parados mirándola con curiosidad, sin embargo, pronto se dieron cuenta de que esa fue una muy mala idea. El Hado disparado por Karin no solo logró hacer estallar la barrera, sino que la atravesó y casi los mata de no ser porque se echaron al suelo justo en el momento correcto.

-¡WUUU! ¡Lo hiciste, mocosa!- Renji alzó un brazo en señal de triunfo aunque la punta de su coleta se había chamuscado ligeramente.

-¡SII! ¡Lo hice!- corrió hacia sus amigos agitando los puños emocionada. -¡Pero luego habrá tiempo para celebrar! Ahora hay que cumplir con el plan. Y, por lo que vi dentro de esta habitación que creo que perteneció a la antigua reina, creo que tengo un ligero cambio de planes un poco más… discreto.- sonrió astutamente.

Cuando les habló acerca de lo que se le había ocurrido, Toshiro se negó de plano, Yumichika estuvo encantado con la idea, Ikkaku fue persuadido por los lindos grandes ojitos de Karin y Renji fue obligado con un puñetazo y un par de amenazas.

Cambiar la táctica a una predominada por el elemento sorpresa era un buen plan. Cuando se eliminó la barrera ellos sin duda se enteraron de que ya debían estar en el palacio por lo que un ataque de frente con la mitad de la escuadra tenía muchas posibilidades de traer malas consecuencias, lo mejor era ser cautelosos cuando la vida del soberano estaba en riesgo.

Mientras la pelinegra tiraba de sus tres amigos adentro de la habitación del balcón para prepararlos para su plan, el albino informó a sus soldados esperando por ellos en el edificio de al lado el cambio de posiciones y les ordenó buscar otras entradas para atacar a los Arrancar de otras direcciones si algo salía mal, pero esto solo en caso de que el plan de la chica fallara.

Cuando volvió al balcón y se adentró en la habitación para ver cómo les iba, tuvo que contener una sonrisa divertida al ver a tres de sus soldados más destacados vestidos como perfectas geishas… muy feas, pero que fácilmente engañarían a alguien que no los hubiera conocido antes.

Yumichika parecía estar en su habitad natural, se había hecho un pequeño moño con su corto cabello, adornándolo con algunas flores, y estaba terminando de aplicarse a sí mismo un elaborado maquillaje que terminaba de disimular cualquier indicio (por escaso que sea) de masculinidad, su kimono era morado con plumas verdes esparcidas aquí y allá. Ikkaku tenía cara de que odiaba cada segundo de su existencia, pero el maquillaje disimulaba las arrugas de irritación en su barbilla, un elegante pañuelo específicamente colocado para disimular la falta de cualquier cabello le daba un toque más colorido a su kimono rojo apenas decorado con algunas manchas de negro en el borde de los mangas y de la falda. Renji traía la mayor parte de su cabello largo suelto y el resto atado en una trenza decorada con adornos dorados, el maquillaje disimulaba sus tatuajes y su gran kimono rosado con ramas llenas de pétalos de flores Sakura ocultaba su estado masculino, aparte que los melones que agregó eran un buen toque para más distracción a idiotas.

Literalmente tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla para no hacer algo espeluznante como estallar en carcajadas. Se veían ridículos, pero habían hecho un buen trabajo haciéndose pasar por mujeres. Aunque, sin duda Karin lo tuvo mucho más fácil a la hora de hacerse pasar por hombre que esos idiotas por mujeres.

-¡Karin-chan! ¡El capitán ya está aquí! Apresúrate que aún tengo que maquillarte a ti, linda.- canturreó alegremente Yumichika. ¿Él fue el que los maquilló y vistió a todos? No le sorprendería, era mucho más femenino que Karin, valga la ironía.

-¡De ningún modo! ¡No quiero maquillarme!- gritó caprichosamente la única chica real en el lugar, saliendo de detrás de un probador que no había visto antes.

Toshiro tuvo que luchar duramente por no hacer algo estúpido como babear o tragarse la lengua y morir de vergüenza allí mismo, pero no pudo hacer nada para contener el sonrojo que subió por su cuello hasta envolver en llamas todo su rostro. Y él que había creído que era linda solo al ver la real Karin en vez de Niku por primera vez…

Ella era hermosa… no, eso no era suficiente para describirla. ¿Preciosa, divina, maravillosa? Simplemente no tenía halagos suficientes.

Agradeció que todos entraran en una acalorada discusión sobre sí maquillarla o no, pues así no notaron su estado de completo asombro estúpido solo por verla… así. Ella no había cambiado su peinado en absoluto, solo había agregado una rosa roja al lado de su oreja contrastando con su cabello tan oscuro y su piel tan blanca, su kimono era azul oscuro con copos de nieve repartidos aquí y allá, el Obi se ajustaba hermosamente a su pequeña cintura y el escote no era tan discreto como usualmente lo eran los kimonos, dejando a la vista una porción considerable de suave, cálida, sedosa y tentadora piel blanca que…

Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó llamando la atención de los tres que estaban tratando de forzar a Karin a maquillarse mientras ella trataba de frenarlos a golpe.

-No tenemos más tiempo, solo déjenla así y vamos.- suspiró dirigiéndose a la puerta. –Además… ya se ve bien tal y cómo es.- de reojo vio cómo se sonrojaba, pero apartó la vista de ella al sentir las miradas picaras del trío de idiotas. -¡Vamos, estamos perdiendo el tiempo!- ordenó manteniendo la vista al frente mientras avanzaban por los pasillos. –Seguramente Aizen llevó al rey a la sala del trono, Ichimaru siempre dijo que a ese bastardo le gustaba sentirse por encima del resto del mundo. Conozco bien este palacio desde niño, solo síganme.-

El palacio imperial era exageradamente grande y ostentoso, pero el capitán lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, así que pronto llegaron a la antesala del salón del trono, escondiéndose de los seis Arrancar que estaban custodiando las grandes puertas dobles que tenían que conseguir cruzar.

-Muy bien, tenemos que conseguir llegar a esos guardias fingiendo ser geishas.- la chica se volteó hacia los tres disfrazados. –Acérquense lo más posible actuando coquetamente, y cuando menos se lo esperen noquéenlos, si es posible encárguense de más de uno a la vez.- los tres asintieron seriamente. –Capitán, una vez nuestra fachada caiga tienes que correr cruzando las puertas sin hacer mucho ruido y tratar de sorprender a Aizen dentro, nosotros pronto te seguiremos y salvaremos al rey mientras luchas contra ese bastardo.- le sonrió confiada, y él intento asentir con la misma confianza pese a que estaba preocupado de sí podría ganar en su actual estado, cansado por tanto uso de Kido y con la herida aun sangrante en su costado, pero debía ganar. –Antes de ir, ¿alguna pregunta?-

-Umm…- el pelirrojo alzó una mano. -¿No creen que me veo un poco gordo con este vestido?- ante la pregunta estúpida, tanto Ikkaku como Karin le dieron un puñetazo en la cabeza, haciéndolo soltar un alarido.

Rodando los ojos ante el estúpido intercambio entre sus subordinados, el superior solo pudo recargarse en la pared con una mano puesta en su espada mientras veía a los cuatro avanzar hacia los guardias Arrancar balanceando abanicos frente a sus rostros.

Los tres idiotas empezaron a caminar como patos cojos en un burdo intento de imitación a la forma en la que Karin comenzó a caminar frente a ellos balanceando con gracia sus caderas haciendo gala de sus curvas bien proporcionadas. Él se quedó hipnotizado (otra vez) al ver la mirada seductora en su angelical rostro y los sutiles aleteos de sus pestañas, pero el inevitable soplo de celos al verla dirigir su mirada a uno de los soldados Arrancar lo devolvió a la realidad mientras intentaba recordarle a su mente que esto era solo estrategia y no tenía por qué estar deseando matar a todos esos idiotas y arrastrarla a un rincón y…

-¡Alto ahí!- el gritó de uno de los enemigos lo sacó de sus estúpidos pensamientos y devolvió su mente al modo estratégico. -¿Qué creen que hacen, mujeres?- se acercó a los cuatro pisando fuerte.

-Tranquilo, Grimmjow.- un larguirucho con dientes grandes y un parche frenó al Arrancar de cabello celeste que quiso avanzar hacia los cuatro. –Solo son geishas.- sonrió lascivamente fijando su mirada en Karin antes de pasarla a Renji, lo cual fue el único motivo por el cual Toshiro resistió el impulso de lanzarle un Hado.

-Horrorosas Geishas.- arrugó la nariz, obviamente sin haberse fijado bien en la chica real excesiva e innegablemente hermosa. –No sé qué tienes en la cabeza, Nnoitra, estamos de guardia de todos modos, Aizen te matará.- lo miró mal.

-Oh, qué grosero.- Karin apartó el abanico de su rostro y movió el hombro para abrir un poco su escote, dejando al imbécil de cabello ridículamente celeste con la boca abierta. –Y nosotras que creíamos haber encontrado hombres grandes y fuertes que podrían ser más… divertidos que los de aburridos de Seireitei.- hizo un mohín que probablemente estaba destinado a ser provocativo pero a Hitsugaya le pareció más adorable que otra cosa. –Supongo que mejor nos vamos, chicas…- los tres idiotas lloriquearon con voces demasiado agudas aun para mujeres normales casi rompiendo sus oídos.

-Wow, wow, espera…- los otros cuatro comenzaron a acercarse al grupo encubierto. –Definitivamente tendrán más diversión con nosotros que con los aburridos de Seireitei.- les sonrieron lascivamente.

-Es todo lo que queremos, guapos.- chilló Abarai soltando risitas agudas.

-Tenemos que hacer guardia, pero…- el idiota llamado Grimmjow se acercó a Karin y la tomó de la muñeca, acercándola a él. Toshiro ya estaba sintiendo su paciencia acabarse como la mecha de una gran carga de dinamita a punto de estallar preferiblemente matando al idiota ese. –Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí a cuidar mi puesto mientras yo y esta belleza nos divertimos un poco.- murmuró lascivamente el futuro cadáver.

-Creo que yo me divertiré con esta belleza.- el tal Nnoitra tomó a Renji de la cintura, jalándolo con tanta fuerza que uno de los melones que el idiota había usado para su disfraz se deslizó hacia el piso.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco casi hasta el punto de que su pupila podría haberse ido a dar un vistazo a su cerebro, Toshiro no pudo evitar gruñir con frustración y llevarse una mano a la frente.

-¡Oye, ¿quién está ahí?!- un hombre que Toshiro reconoció como Tosen Kaname, mano derecha de Aizen, se apareció por detrás de él.

-¡Intrusos!- uno de los seis guardianes también lo vio, pero ya fue demasiado tarde para ellos.

Renji se deshizo del otro melón estrellándolo en la cara de Nnoitra para después hacerle una llave al cuello y comenzar a darle rodillazos en el estómago. Ikkaku y Yumichika golpearon a la vez dos cada uno. Karin arremetió contra Grimmjow pateándolo en sus partes bajas dejándolo sin aliento para luego tomar robar su espada y usar la suya propia escondida debajo de su falda para apuntarlas a su cuello y dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo, noqueándolo luego con una patada en la frente. Una vez acabaron con sus propios oponentes, Karin y Renji fueron ayudar a Ikkaku y Yumichika.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- Tosen Kaname corrió hacia él sacando su espada antes de que pudiera correr a la sala del trono, pero entonces escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y ante su completa sorpresa Hyorinmaru y Mei se aparecieron de la nada usando sus patas para derribar a Tosen y atraparlo bajo todo su peso.

Su boca cayó abierta mientras se preguntaba cómo demonios los caballos llegaron allí solos, pero luego se recordó a sí mismo que no tenían mucho tiempo y les dio una sola caricia a ambos caballos a modo de felicitación antes de correr pateando con fuerza las puertas de la sala del trono, descubriendo que debía estar bloqueada con kido.

Maldijo y murmuró un rápido hechizo de desbloqueo que afortunadamente funcionó, dándole acceso a la sala del trono. Entró, y lo que vio lo horrorizó por completo.

Aizen, sentado en el trono del gobernante de Seireitei con este mismo tirado a sus pies con sangre escurriendo de su boca, apenas respirando muy débilmente. La sonrisa arrogante del líder enemigo le dio nauseas, pero de inmediato reprimió todas sus emociones de odio y sacó su espada dispuesto a pelear con la cabeza fría.

.

-¡Rápido, chicos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Toshiro!- gritó preocupada a sus amigos una vez atrapó a los siete Arrancar caídos con Bakudo. -¡Hay que salvar al emperador!- ellos asintieron quitándose los kimonos dejando ver sus uniformes del ejército debajo, y así, con las caras aun llenas de maquillaje, corrieron a la sala del torno.

Karin se tomó un momento para acercarse a Mei, encontrándose con Kon en su bolso.

-¿Lo hice bien, verdad?- sonrió enseñándole su pulgarcito de tela, sí es que podía llamarse pulgar.

-Lo hiciste genial.- le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes de correr.

-¡Cuidado, Karin! ¡Estaremos aquí sí necesitas algo!- le gritó mientras se alejaba.

Cuando entró a la sala del trono vio a Toshiro enfrascado en una lucha de espadas contra Aizen. Su capitán se veía sumamente cansado, mientras que su enemigo no podría haber estado más tranquilo ni aunque lo intentara, no sudaba y ni uno solo de sus cabellos estaba fuera de lugar.

Sus amigos tenían al emperador inconsciente colgando de sus manos, tratando de sacarlo de allí, pero Aizen no los dejaba.

El bastardo líder Arrancar disparaba en dirección a los tres hombres cada vez que daban un paso en dirección a la puerta por más que el albino hiciera intentos por distraer su atención, por lo que Karin corrió y se interpuso entre los tres y el bastardo, poniendo la barrera kido más fuerte de la que era capaz aun con sus pocos conocimientos.

-¡Corran, saquen al rey de aquí!- ordenó a sus amigos, que no perdieron tiempo y se apresuraron en dirección a la puerta. Al ver que Aizen disparaba un Hado que se curvó pasando su barrera hecha con Bakudo, Karin corrió y lo interceptó con la espada que había robado al tal Grimmjow. -¡Tú pelea ahora es con nosotros, bastardo!- gritó furiosa blandiendo las dos espadas.

-Tú…- pudo ver los ojos de Aizen estrecharse con irritación. –Eres ese chico del puente.- bloqueó un golpe de su capitán como sí no fuera nada y dio una arremetida que lo alejó varios pasos. –Supuse que había algo raro en ti… chica.- se acercó con una sonrisa, pero no como todas las demás, podía ver los bordes apretados en señal de que claramente estaba furioso con solo mirarla.

Oh, claro… por su culpa casi todo su ejército se perdió en un abismo, su estrategia militar se arruinó, y todo de la manera más inesperada por una chica de dieciséis años que ni siquiera debería haber estado en el ejército de la Sociedad de Almas… Sí, ella también desearía darle una muerte horrible en su lugar.

Sonrió nerviosamente poniéndose en guardia, preguntándose cómo alguien tan inexperta y pequeña como ella podría tener oportunidad contra un experimentado comandante supremo militar que podía vencer fácilmente a su capitán quien le enseñó todo lo que sabía en primer lugar.

Él alzó con calma su espada y la bajó con fuerza, chocando la espada contra sus dos espadas con tanta potencia que ella no pudo hacerle frente y terminó cayendo al suelo. La miró con burla y superioridad, pero el desprecio en su mirada había aumentado ante la muestra de su debilidad. Casi podía leer en sus pupilas la pregunta de "¿cómo esta cosa patética acabó con mi ejército?"

Alzó su espada con toda la intención asesina del mundo y ella sostuvo temblorosa sus cuchillas preguntándose sí podría tener suerte y tener la fuerza suficiente como para frenarlo con la suficiente fuerza para que no llegara a matarla. Sin embargo, no tuvo que preguntárselo mucho más, pues Toshiro se interpuso bloqueando el ataque con su espada.

-¡No la toques, bastardo!- gruñendo por el esfuerzo, logró alejarlo de ella. -¡Karin, corre!- volteó a verla brevemente, horrorizándola ante la visión de sangre chorreando desde su boca hasta su barbilla y manchando su ropa en ambos costados. -¡Huye!- ¿Qué tan malherido estaba? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no dejaba que lo ayudara ahora?

-N-no… ¡Podemos pelear juntos, Toshiro!- se paró a su lado, pero en lo que hablaba Aizen casi la apuñala en el pecho de no ser porque el albino de nuevo intervino.

-¡Huye, Karin! ¡Solo me estorbaras!- sus palabras le dolieron y así lo demostró haciendo una mueca, él la miró con culpabilidad por un segundo, pero luego su atención se centró en Aizen. -¡Por favor, ponte a salvo! ¡Por favor!- la miró desesperadamente mientras intentaba sin éxito hacer retroceder al líder Arrancar.

¿Solo estorbaría? Al pensar en las dos veces en las que casi la mata, se dio cuenta con un golpe a su ego de que él tenía razón. No podía hacerle frente a Aizen, solo la aplastaría como a un insecto, su capitán estaba herido y aun así tenía más probabilidades de poder ganar que ella.

Cerró los ojos dolorosamente y corrió hacia la puerta con toda la intención de huir, pero al escuchar un alarido de parte de Toshiro se detuvo y volteó, viendo a Aizen lanzarlo al suelo de una patada en el estómago mientras su mirada no se había apartado de ella. El malvado monstruo dio un paso hacia ella, solo para encontrar su pierna siendo rasgada por la espada del albino.

La irritación en los muertos ojos marrones aumentó aún más al igual que un destello de impaciencia al ver al joven capitán, entonces centró toda su atención a él y volvieron a chocar espadas cuando Toshiro se levantó tambaleante, preocupándola mucho más.

No pudo irse, estaba paralizada mirando al hombre que la había cautivado en las últimas semanas ser derribado una y otra vez por el monstruo de cabellos castaños, pero él simplemente no se rendía y no dejaba a Aizen avanzar hacia ella. Trataba con kido, con puños y patadas, con su espada, con todo, pero Aizen era superior en cada aspecto y cada vez sus golpes tenían más intención de matar.

Cuando Toshiro volvió a caer y Aizen alzó su espada con la intención de dar un golpe mortal, ella ya no pudo soportarlo más y arrojó la espada que le había robado al Arrancar Grimmjow hacia el rostro de Aizen, que la esquivó con facilidad pero al menos detuvo su ataque al joven de ojos turquesas.

-¡Oye, idiota mariposón lunático!- apuntó su espada hacia él. -¿No te cansas de perder contra mí? Te quité tu ejército, acabó de encarcelar a las pocas ratas que aun te seguían y ahora ¡voy a escapar! ¡Todos te recordaran como el líder militar que perdió contra una chica de dieciséis años!- le sacó la lengua antes de echar a correr sin hacer caso a la mirada horrorizada en los ojos de Toshiro.

Afortunadamente, Aizen la siguió de inmediato, dejando a Hitsugaya demasiado herido como para volver a levantarse. Bien. Así él estaría a salvo… era todo lo que quería.

-¡Karin! ¿A dónde vas?- Kon la alcanzó montado encima de Mei. Karin de inmediato se subió a la yegua, agradeciendo que la amplitud del palacio le permitiera galopar con libertad. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya vencieron a los tipos malos?- le preguntó, pero su respuesta se respondió por sí sola cuando Mei relinchó horrorizada cuando un rayo kido casi le da. -¡¿Por qué demonios ese tipo espeluznante nos está persiguiendo?!-

-¡Cállate, Kon! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar en un plan!- jaló las riendas de su yegua en una esquina del palacio para esquivar otro mortal rayo de Aizen. –Pero no sé… no sé cómo vencerlo. Él es mejor que yo, mejor que Toshiro, en todo, no tenemos oportunidad de salir vivos de aquí.- se mordió el labio. –Piensa, Karin…- miró a Kon que la observaba preocupado. -¿Qué haría Ichi-nii?- murmuró.

-Probablemente algo estúpido…- masculló entre dientes el muñeco de trapo, sí es que los tenía…

-Algo estúpido… ¡Eso es! ¡Kon, necesito tu ayuda!- lo miró con ojos brillantes mientras frenaba el trote de Mei.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Recuerdas la "abeja verde"?- le sonrió divertida antes de guiñarle un ojo.

-Ohh…- sus ojillos de piedra pulida también se iluminaron. –Ya entiendo todo, Karin. Déjamelo a mí.- le guiñó un ojo.

Karin se apresuró a quitar a Mei del camino cuando escuchó pasos acercarse, justo a tiempo para evitar que otro rayo de Aizen golpeara a la pobre Yegua. Al ver la sonrisa de Aizen totalmente reemplazada con una mueca de ira, frustración e impaciencia, decidió que lo mejor era dejar de poner en peligro a Mei y miró alrededor del pasillo algo que pudiera sacarla de su situación acorralada, agradeciendo a los cielos cuando encontró una ventana abierta, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y saltó, usando un Bakudo para frenar su caída a una parte más baja del palacio del rey. Aizen la siguió sin problemas mientras corría por los techos del palacio.

" _Tal vez no funcione_ " pensó tragando saliva mientras desviaba con su espada un rayo. " _Tal vez él sea demasiado poderoso para mí_ " creo una serie de pequeñas barreras con Bakudo para escalar hasta un techo más alto, deshizo las barreras al estar arriba pero él de todos modos subió y siguió pisándole los talones. " _Tal vez muera. Podría matarme… Dije que aceptaba morir… pero no así… No quiero… no quiero morir…_ " llegó un punto en el que ya se le estaban acabando las opciones para correr, él la acorraló. " _Quiero volver a ver a mi familia, quiero ir a casa y al templo para decirle a Ichi-nii que lo extrañó y rezarle a mamá… Quiero… ver a Toshiro otra vez…_ "

Detuvo su andar al borde del techo más alto del palacio, casi cayéndose al haber estado atrapada en sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta de que ya no había donde más huir, no habían más techos frente a ella, solo los ciudadanos de Seireitei mirando con la boca abierta como Aizen la tenía acorralada y estaba a punto de matarla.

Aterrorizada, volteó hacia su enemigo, viendo como su sonrisa tranquila y arrogante había vuelto. Miró una última vez hacia atrás y tragó saliva, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia un costado a solo un paso de distancia del borde del techo y la muerte segura.

-¿Sigues intentando escapar de mí?- se estremeció al escuchar su voz engañosamente suave. -¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ya no te queda nada que hacer?- balanceó su espada hacia ella, que por poco evitó el golpe que desgarro el material duro con el que estaba hecho el techo del palacio. –Tal vez pudiste con mi ejército a larga distancia, pero frente a frente no eres rival para mí.-

Cuando levantó una mano hacia ella y lanzó otro Hado de alto nivel, supo que su espada no iba a ser suficiente para ayudarla a sobrevivir, así que simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas para luego apoyar su peso en sus manos y doblarse sobre sí misma golpeando con sus piernas las del hombre castaño, haciéndolo trastabillar solo un poco pero que le fue suficiente para sacar su espada y asestarle un corte a lo largo de su brazo derecho.

Ella sonrió cuando él la miró con odio.

-Sí no soy tu rival, entonces soy tu verdugo.- por el rabillo del ojo, detecto un minúsculo rastro de verde. -¡Ahora, Kon!- gritó confiada.

Aizen ni siquiera supo que lo golpeó. En solo pocos segundos Kon, en su forma de esfera, se estrelló contra uno de los ojos del líder Arrancar, rodando en la córnea de uno de sus ojos marrones sin brillo, arrancándole un grito de dolor antes de que golpeara la esfera con fuerza apartándola de él para proceder a frotar su ojo. Karin no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se adelantó con su espada en alto dispuesta a clavarla en su corazón.

No le importaba llenarse las manos de sangre directamente con tal de borrar a esa escoria de la faz de la tierra, ella ahora era un soldado ¡y haría lo que sea para proteger a la nación! Por eso apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada y empujó para insertarla en el pecho del enemigo de su rey… pero… Aizen tomó la hoja con su mano desnuda antes de que pudiera asestarle el golpe.

Los ojos de Karin se ampliaron mientras la sangre resbalaba por la mano del castaño, pero aun así su mano tuvo la firmeza para alejar la hoja de su katana de su pecho y arrancársela de las manos, tirándola lejos de su alcance sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¿Creías que eso sería suficiente para detenerme?- mantuvo su cabeza baja por un momento, antes de alzarla enseñando su ojo ciego y el otro intacto pero lleno de odio, su cabello anteriormente bien peinado ahora era un desastre que solo le daba más énfasis a la sonrisa enloquecida de furia que se apoderó de su boca chorreante de sangre. –Nadie puede detenerme, niña…- agitó su brazo hacia ella, dándole una bofetada que la tiró al suelo. -¡Yo me alzaré sobre los cielos! ¡Todos me recordaran como quién derrotó al ejército más poderoso y tomó su reino con sus propias manos!- tomó su espada con las dos manos listo para matarla cuando estaba completamente indefensa y desarmada.

Por un momento se congeló, pero al siguiente reaccionó y se apartó del camino, murmurando una rápida y pequeña barrera con Bakudo que él fácilmente destruyó, para segundos después lanzarle un Hado rápido pero no muy fuerte que solo alcanzó a interceptar con el abanico que traía guardado entre sus ropas, haciéndolo cenizas al instante pero al menos la había salvado de morir.

Su alivio no duró mucho. Aizen lanzó un puñal hacia ella que rasgó levemente su brazo. Gimió de dolor y quiso correr hasta su espada, pero él la tomó del cabello y la hizo estrellarse con una columna muy al borde del techo, el golpe hizo arder la herida ya presente en su hombro que casi la mata más temprano ese día.

-Maldición.- sujetó su hombro tambaleándose un poco al reincorporarse, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo ni para retomar aliento, Aizen le dio otra bofetada que la lanzó al suelo y de inmediato balanceó su espada para cortar su rostro, tal vez sus ojos, pero ella se hundió más en el suelo por lo que solo rasgó levemente la punta de su nariz.

-Es inútil seguir luchando, niña.- aun con su sonrisa desquiciada, le puso un pie en la garganta para evitar que volviera a levantarse, lentamente dejándola sin aire. –Siéntete honrada de que pudiste morir a manos del hombre más poderoso del…- calló repentinamente cuando la sangre estalló desde su espalda, para que luego un puño lo mandara al suelo.

-Creí haberte dicho…- Karin se quedó sin aliento al ver a Toshiro de pie frente a ella, con su puño y espada aun en alto, respirando forzadamente mientras su sangre corría por el suelo. –Que no la toques… bastardo.- él estaba demasiado herido, no entendía cómo seguía en pie, ni mucho menos cómo había llegado hasta aquí.

-Toshiro…- ¿Por qué estaba aquí? -¡Toshiro!- al ver a Aizen apuntar una mano hacia él, de inmediato se puso en pie y lo empujó fuera del camino. -¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, idiota?! ¡Estás herido!- le gritó molesta.

-Tú no puedes hablar mucho.- miró con desaprobación las múltiples heridas que la pelea le estaba dejando y su mejilla hinchada. –Karin, no puedo dejarte sola… Y fue un error pedirte que me dejaras solo antes.- la miró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras con dificultad se inclinaba antes de enderezarse una vez más esta vez con su espada en mano aparte de la suya propia. –Tal vez yo te entrené pero solo tuve éxito como capitán gracias a ti. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro, acabemos con esto juntos.- le tendió su espada.

Juntos, los dos se pararon con sus espadas en alto frente a Aizen que seguía sonriendo como loco pero tenía una mirada un tanto desesperada en su rostro, su único ojo sano iba desde el albino hacia la pelinegra. El corte que le había dado el capitán del Gotei 13 lo había debilitado muchísimo más de lo mal que ya lo dejó Karin en su anterior intercambio, sin embargo debía reconocer que el demente tenía mucha resistencia.

Los tres estaban destruidos, los dos hombres apenas podían ponerse en pie y ella estaba muy lejos de sus niveles de expertos. Cuando comenzaron a cruzar espadas, descubrió rápidamente que estaban bastante a la par. Era más lenta al ver los movimientos de Aizen, por lo que Toshiro más de una vez tuvo que salvarla de sus ataques, pero era más rápida y fuerte al golpear debido a que el albino estaba muy debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y apenas podía hacer frente. Los dos estarían muertos sin ninguna posibilidad aun con el líder Arrancar herido de no tenerse el uno al otro, ahora… no tenía idea de lo que podría pasar.

Los golpes empezaron a fallarles a los tres. Trastabillaban y fallaban algunos golpes, que también comenzaban a perder fuerza. Pese a ser una prodigiosa soldado, un capitán del ejército más poderoso de la región y un malévolo líder militar, la batalla se volvió indigna, burda incluso para los más bajos matones de un callejón sucio.

Alguno iba a caer pronto, y esperaba sinceramente que fuera Aizen.

Al estar malherida, nerviosa y llena de miedo, la pelea pareció haber durado una eternidad, pero probablemente solo pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que finalmente el cansancio fue demasiado. El albino cayó sobre la pelinegra, que lo ayudó a mantenerse en pie apoyándolo con su hombro. Aizen trastabilló y cuando quiso lanzarle otro de sus hechizo kido, este parpadeó antes de apagarse en su mano. Al ver su mueca de confusión y sorpresa, ellos supieron que este era el momento.

Requiriendo a sus últimas fuerzas, avanzaron contra su enemigo y ella balanceó su katana para quitarle la suya de la mano mientras su capitán insertaba su propia espada en el pecho de Aizen, que se tambaleó un poco hacia atrás cuando la espada fue retirada rápidamente para dejar a la sangre correr, por lo que terminó cayéndose sobre sus rodillas antes de finalmente desplomarse, derrotado.

Solo un segundo después de que el tipo malo cayera, Toshiro también cayó.

-¡Toshiro!- lo sostuvo antes de que se llevara un feo golpe contra el suelo, sentándose de modo que pudiera colocar su cabeza en su regazo para comenzar a acariciar suavemente los cabellos blanquecinos. –Lo hiciste… Lo hicimos… Todo estará bien ahora.- sonrió levemente limpiando los rastros de sangre de su cara bonita.

-Karin…- suspiró envolviendo una de sus manos que habían estado pasándose por su rostro con la suya más grande. -¿Estás bien?-

-Tú…- rió, a carcajadas, porque sentía que sí no reía iba a ponerse a llorar como una niñita patética. -¿Cómo preguntas eso? ¡Estás mucho peor que yo! ¡Idiota! No entiendo por qué viniste aquí…- su voz se quebró por un momento, pero enseguida tomó aire para recomponerse. –Mírate… estás cubierto de sangre… tan herido… Podrías… podrías… morir.- se frotó los ojos para alejar las lágrimas. –Tú…- cayó al darse cuenta de que los ojos turquesas repentinamente se quedaron sin brillo aun mirándola, solo… muertos. -¿Toshiro?- no, no podía hacerle esto. Él… no –Esto n-no es gracioso…- su mano perdió agarre en la suya y se deslizó lejos, cayendo inerte a un costado. -¡Toshiro!-

.

Cuando Kon regresó al estúpido muñeco de trapo, gimió pesadamente frotándose su cabeza con sus dos patas de león pese a que el golpe de ese maldito Aizen fue a su forma original, pero aun así todavía podía sentir el dolor de estrellarse contra el suelo. Su forma espiritual era menos dura de lo que había pensado… no es que fuera a admitirlo alguna vez.

Le tomó un tiempo regresar en su forma de muñeco al último lugar donde había visto a Karin, pero comenzó a preocuparse al escuchar el sonido de múltiples voces… y más cuando escuchó los gritos de su pequeña y terca protegida hermana de su cruel dueño.

Escaló con dificultad hasta el techo más alto del palacio del emperador, tardando más de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero al llegar a la cima casi se cae de la sorpresa al ver al techo lleno de compañeros del escuadrón de Karin. Apenas alcanzó a esconderse antes de que alguien lo viera, para luego moverse más a un costado y asomar levemente la cabeza a la altura de los ojos para así poder echar un vistazo a qué demonios estaba pasando allí.

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver un par de soldados llevándose el cuerpo ensangrentado de Aizen. ¿Karin lo había logrado? ¿Derrotaron a los Arrancar? ¡Realmente lo lograron! Hubiera gritado de alivio y júbilo de no ser porque el lugar estaba lleno, aparte de que al dar un segundo vistazo al lugar toda alegría se desvaneció sustituida por preocupación.

La menor de la familia Kurosaki-Shiba estaba siendo sujetada por sus tres amigos mientras gritaba tratando de zafarse desesperadamente, pataleando y chillando que la dejaran ir, que quería ir con "él". Al dirigir su vista a donde ella tan desesperadamente estaba tratando de llegar, su boca cayó abierta al ver al capitancito tendido en el suelo (¿o techo más bien?) cubierto de sangre mientras ese chico Hana-algo que curó a Karin antes estaba sentado junto a él administrándole lo que supuso debía ser kido curativo.

Por la mirada de desesperanza de todos los que rodeaban al chico de cabellos blancos, un terrible presentimiento comenzó a arraigarse en los pensamientos de Kon. ¿El capitancito acaso había… muerto? Pero… ¡no! ¡Esto no estaba bien! ¡Esto era terrible! ¡¿Quién se casaría ahora con Karin para que pudiera deshacerse de Ichigo?! Ok, no era el mejor momento para pensar en eso.

Al ver a todos concentrados en el capitán agonizante, Kon se arrastró hasta subirse al techo y luego detrás de una columna ubicada casi en el borde, entonces soltó un pequeño silbido que esperaba que Karin sintiera pese a que seguía gritándoles a sus amigos.

-¡Que me suelten, estúpidos idiotas! ¡¿Qué no ven que tengo que ir con él?! ¡Ustedes…-!- afortunadamente, pareció notar el bajo ruidito fuera de lugar en ese ambiente lúgubre. Ella lo miró de reojo y él le hizo una seña para que fuera hasta allí. –Suéltenme.- ordenó con voz gruñona.

-¡No, tienes que escuchar, niñita! ¡También necesitas tratamiento con kido curativo! ¡Solo deja que Yumichika se encargue de ti y luego podrás hacer lo que quieras! ¡Él es bueno en eso!- gritó el calvo desesperadamente, soportando los codazos de Karin en su barbilla mientras sujetaba sus brazos.

-¡No seas tan terca, Karin! ¡Tus heridas también son serias! ¡Deja que te sanen!- gritó Renji sujetando sus rodillas para que no escape, lloriqueando cada vez que le encajaba una patada en su estómago.

-Karin-chan, luego iras con el capitán Hitsugaya, lo prometo. Pero ten paciencia y espera a que te curé.- habló el tipo afeminado con voz mucho más suave mientras intentaba aplicarle kido curativo pese a que ella no dejaba de revolverse.

-¡Solo déjenme!- logró zafar una de sus piernas y patear en la cara al pelirrojo para luego girarse y patear el estómago del pelón librándose así de su agarre en los brazos. –Yo solo…- sonrió tímidamente ante la mirada de repente severa en el rostro de Yumichika. –Quiero tomar un poco de aire, luego dejare que me cures, lo prometo.- juntó las manos y lo miró suplicante.

-Ahh…- el tipo demasiado femenino suspiró. –Bien, tienes suerte de ser lo suficientemente linda. Ve, pero solo unos minutos y luego vuelve.- le palmeó la cabeza antes de dirigirse a calmar a los dos más masculinos de su grupito mientras Karin de una vez por todas corría hacia la columna donde se estaba ocultando.

-Kon, menos mal qué estás bien.- lo tomó en brazos y lo guardo entre los pliegues de su kimono, aunque por desgracia estaba demasiado lejos de sus pechos, oww, qué decepcionante. –Quería agradecerte, me diste una gran ayuda para derrotar a ese monstruo.- le sonrió con camaradería.

-Oh, no es nada.- rió arrogantemente. –Me alegra que estés bien también, tenía miedo de que… ya sabes, te matarán horriblemente.- soltó una pequeña carcajada nerviosa. –Debí saber que ni ese horrible general del ejército Arrancar podría contra ti.- le guiñó un ojo alzando su pulgar (o bien el dedo que asumía que era como su pulgar).

-Hubiera podido, pero… Toshiro me salvó.- tomó una profunda respiración. –No lo habría hecho sin él y ahora…- una oleada de pánico golpeó al muñeco al ver los ojos oscuros de su protegida cristalizarse y las lágrimas comenzar a asomarse de la comisura de sus ojos.

-¡O-oye, tranquila! ¡Ese capitancito es tan terco como tú! Seguramente se pondrá bien.- forzó una sonrisa. –Ahora… ve a que sanen tus heridas, entonces podrás estar a su lado cuando despierte.- ella asintió mientras se frotaba los ojos y él la miró con preocupación una última vez antes de decidir salir de su kimono y esconderse de nuevo tras la columna.

Siguió observando todo a escondidas, esperando que todo saliera bien y junto con Karin pudieran volver a casa y… con Yuzu.

.

Resulta que estaba en peor estado de lo que pensó inicialmente. Cuando Yumichika la obligó a recostarse para tratarla lejos de las miradas de los hombres, sus parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados, trató de mantener su vista fija en Toshiro a varios metros de distancia, pero solo lo veía parcialmente y al poco tiempo el cansancio la venció y acabó cayendo en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despertó, fue por el sonido de gritos y mucho escandalo a la lejanía, aparte de una mano sacudiendo su hombro. Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta de que sus tres amigos estaban mirándola atentamente con expresiones preocupadas.

-Chicos…- se incorporó con un poco de dificultad, a lo que ellos de inmediato la ayudaron hasta que estuvo de nuevo en pie. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto a lo lejos?- frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el techo del palacio, sino en las escaleras de los mismos. Entonces recordó. –Toshiro… ¡Toshiro! ¡¿Dónde está el capitán Hitsugaya?! ¿Cómo está?- sacudió a Ikkaku por el cuello de su uniforme.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas y ella entonces notó el maquillaje corrido que aún tenían de su disfraz, solo Yumichika se veía como si acabara de ponérselo. Por lo demás, ellos se veían muy cansados y desganados.

-Karin.- Ikkaku la miró con tristeza. –Los otros escuadrones del Gotei 13 acaban de llegar a la ciudad, llegaron más capitanes y… están interrogando al capitán Hitsugaya.- apenas mencionó lo último, ella olvidó por completo lo que dijo antes y solo pudo inhalar aliviada.

-Entonces él está bien.- se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado pero mucho más tranquilo que antes.

-Sí, el capitán del departamento de Kido que acaba de llegar lo salvó en un instante.- su amigo más femenino que ella sonrió dulcemente. –Tu chico está bien, Karin-chan.- le palmeó el hombro mientras los otros dos la veían pícaramente.

-¡Él n-no es m-mi chico!- alejó su mano bruscamente y golpeó en el estómago a los otros dos idiotas. -¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verlo?- volteó en todas direcciones.

-Te dije que está siendo interrogado por los otros capitanes.- Ikkaku rodó los ojos. –Además… parece que el emperador estuvo a punto de morir, solo la llegada del mismo teniente que te salvó pudo mantenerlo con vida, también acaban de darle un té para que recuperes fuerza aunque no sé dónde esté ahora… El capitán, sin embargo, está allá.- señaló al final de las escaleras, donde de inmediato notó una destacada y muy familiar cabellera blanca.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no salir corriendo a arrojarse sobre él en ese mismo instante al verlo sentado, en una sola pieza y vivo, hablando con su faceta de capitán-gruñón-profesional a otros capitanes con el mismo haori y portes intimidantes. Él pareció detectar su mirada, porque calló de repente y dirigió esos hermosos ojos extravagantes hacia ella, quien habría sonreído de no ser porque los ojos del resto de capitanes también se dirigieron a ella, haciéndola comenzar a sentirse nerviosa.

-¡Ahí está esa arpía traicionera!- al escuchar la voz de Oomaeda, Karin no pudo contenerse de rodar los ojos. Él la estaba apuntando con uno de sus gordos dedos, a su lado la sobrina del emperador la miraba con mala cara mientras se frotaba con cariño un moretón en su frente. -¡Por su culpa pasó todo esto!-

-¿Es eso cierto, criminal?- la sobrina del emperador se acercó a ella con una mirada amenazante que realmente logró hacerla encogerse un poco. -¡¿Quién te crees para hacerte pasar por hombre para entrar al ejército?! ¡Sí yo no puedo mucho menos una granjera como tú!- la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Condénela a ser decapitada, Soi Fong-sama! ¡Todo esto es su culpa, se lo merece!-

-Ya cierra la boca, Oomaeda.- apoyándose en su espada, Toshiro subió hasta ponerse al lado de Karin, deteniendo a sus tres amigos de saltar a ahorcar al gordinflón con una mirada. –Kurosaki Karin eliminó a la mayor parte del ejército Arrancar prácticamente sola, luego ayudó a capturar a los sobrevivientes y a acabar con Aizen. Es una heroína.- habló con el mismo tono que usaba cuando quería dejar en claro que sus palabras no tenían lugar a replicas, eso más la seguridad y el orgullo por ella desbordando de su voz la hicieron sonrojar levemente, apartando la mirada hacia la entrada del palacio, congelándose al ver al emperador bajando ayudado por dos de sus sirvientes.

Oh, mierda… Aquí venía la máxima autoridad.

-¿Una heroína esa mocosa? ¡JA!- escupió saliva en el hombro de Soi Fong, que infló las fosas nasales con indignación. –No es más que una simple mujer sin honor. ¡Es inferior a verdaderos soldados! ¡Es inferior a mí!- se llevó una mano al pecho con arrogancia. –Que tú le hayas hecho ojitos no la hace digna de nada más que la esposa de un plebeyo.-

Karin se llevó las manos a las caderas, ofendida, y estuvo a punto de gritarle un poco de lo que pensaba acerca de su forma de ver la vida y a las mujeres, pero Toshiro, prácticamente echando humo por las orejas, se adelantó y alzó su espada colocándola en la punta de la nariz del cerdo idiota.

-Repite eso sí tienes el valor.- todos se estremecieron ante su tono de voz gélido y la frialdad en su mirada que prácticamente gritaba que podía enterrar su espada en el rostro de cualquiera sin parpadear una sola vez. –Repite alguna otra palabra para rebajarla y te aseguró que…-

-Suficiente, capitán Hitsugaya.- todos se estremecieron cuando la voz del emperador se hizo oír por encima de cualquier otra.

Karin se estremeció y dio un paso atrás, solo para verse rodeada por sus tres amigos protectoramente mientras su capitán se colocaba delante de ella tal vez con la intención de enfrentar solo a su superior, cosa que no hubiera aceptado de no haber estado tan aterrorizada por haber hecho enfadar a la máxima autoridad de su nación.

-Majestad…- el albino menor se volvió hacia el soberano también albino que se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro con una mirada severa en su rostro pálido. –No es lo que cree, señor. Puedo explicarlo. Karin… Kurosaki Karin es…- trató de hablar pero el albino mayor levantó una mano para parar su diatriba y luego en un suave gesto les ordenó apartarse.

Dudaron un poco, pero al final decidieron que no tenían más remedio que obedecer y se apartaron dejándola expuesta al escrutinio del emperador, su sobrina y el asesor gordinflón de esta misma, todo lo que quedaba del ejército del Gotei 13, muchos nobles que habían empezado a salir del palacio y casi toda la ciudad de Seireitei que había vuelto a juntarse frente al palacio después de que Aizen cayera.

Al quedar expuesta ante la mirada severa del gobernante, Karin de repente se sintió muy pequeña y débil mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente al soberano. Todos sus errores comenzaron a pasarle por la mente, todas las razones por las cuales tal vez nunca volvería a ver a su familia. A pesar de que la guerra definitivamente ya había terminado en gran parte gracias a ella, sabía que tendría que pagar por sus crímenes, no era tan ingenua como para creer que podría salir impune. Ella no era más que una simple granjera, destinada a casarse con un campesino y tener a sus hijos o bien ser ejecutada por traicionar la confianza del ejército… prefería lo segundo, la verdad.

-Kurosaki Karin.- separándose de sus dos ayudantes demasiado serviciales, el emperador se puso de pie por su cuenta no sin un poco de dificultad, pero su porte seguía siendo tan digno como sí no lo hubieran casi asesinado ese día. –Eres hija de Shiba Isshin, un ex capitán del Gotei 13 que se retiró para casarse con Kurosaki Masaki, convirtiéndose ambos en dueños de una humilde granja.- su boca cayó abierta, preguntándose cómo es que sabía todo eso, pero luego solo pudo concentrarse en los susurros que eso había despertado en todos los soldados y oficiales de alto rango que los rodeaban, sonando muy sorprendidos y hasta indignados. –Mi sobrina ya me ha informado a través de su asesor sobre tus trasgresiones, y debo decir que me sorprende que te hayas atrevido a poner tus pies en ciudad Seireitei, capital de la nación a la cual burlaste.- ella se estremeció al sentir todas las malas miradas cayendo sobre su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso. –Dime, Kurosaki Karin… ¿Cómo pudiste volver con el décimo escuadrón? ¿Cómo pudiste volver después de que se te advirtió que el castigo que te correspondía por tus crímenes era la ejecución? ¿Cómo te atreviste a ignorar las órdenes de tu capitán cuando se te ordenó volver a tu hogar perdonando todos tus crímenes? Robaste el uniforme de tu difunto hermano, la espada de tu padre, engañaste al ejército, tuviste acceso a información clasificada, derramaste sangre en este palacio sagrado aun cuando ahora podrías estar con tu familia. Así que dime, Kurosaki Karin, ¿cómo pudiste?- al sentir el peso de todas las miradas acusadoras y prejuiciosas sobre ella, ya no pudo soportarlo más y cerró los ojos, ya sin querer ver todo el desprecio en los rostros de los soldados recién llegados y los murmullos indignados de la multitud que bordeaba el frente del palacio. -¿Cómo pudiste… tener un corazón tan grande como para poner el bien de la nación antes que el tuyo propio, Karin-chan?- ante el tono repentinamente amable del emperador, abrió los ojos sorprendida, asombrándose aún más al ver una sonrisa cálida de parte del gobernante dirigida hacia ella. –No hay gracias suficientes por haberme salvado a mí, a mi familia.- miró a una atónita Soi Fong que estaba junto a un aún más atónito y boquiabierto Oomaeda. –Y a toda mi gente. Karin-chan, heroína de la Sociedad de Almas.- pese a su estado delicado después de todo lo que sufrió aquel día, de algún modo el emperador encontró fuerzas para inclinarse ante ella.

Esperen… ¿Inclinarse ante ella? ¿El mismísimo emperador se estaba inclinando ante la hija de unos granjeros, una chica sin honor? Fue un milagro que su boca no llegara a tocar el piso cuando la abrió por la sorpresa a la par que sus ojos se ampliaban.

Detrás del emperador, los dos que lo habían escoltado cayeron de rodillas de inmediato y casi estrellaron sus rostros contra el piso para inclinarse ante ella, por poco más y besándole los pies. Oyó una risita y volteó, justo a tiempo para ver a sus tres amigos sonreírle mientras Ikkaku sofocaba su risa antes de caer de rodillas también. Toshiro sonrió con orgullo mal disimulado antes de unírseles.

Soi Fong cambió su mirada de malas pulgas a una solemne y se inclinó con su barbilla apuntando al suelo al igual que su tío, pero luego miró de reojo a su asesor y le incrustó una rodilla en su gran estómago para hacerlo caer en el piso. Oomaeda gimoteó de dolor, pero luego arrugó el gesto antes de también casi estrellar su cara en el piso para reverenciarla.

Como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, pronto vio a todos los soldados, capitanes, tenientes y oficiales de alto rango de los escuadrones recién llegados inclinarse también, y, poco a poco, la multitud más allá de las escaleras del palacio siguió el ejemplo de su rey, inclinándose ante la pequeña y sorprendida chica.

Sintiendo sus mejillas arder, no supo qué hacer ni qué decir cuando el emperador volvió a enderezar su espalda. ¿Cómo responder ante semejante gesto? No creía merecer tal reconocimiento hacia ella, pero sería grosero mencionarlo. Al encontrarse de nuevo con la amable sonrisa de su gobernante, todo lo que pudo hacer fue inclinarse humildemente ante él.

-Oh, Karin…- tuvo que contener una sonrisa al oír a Kon lloriquear en algún rincón cercano, murmurando algo acerca de que creció muy rápido. Ese idiota…

-Soi Fong.- volvió su atención al emperador al oírlo llamar a su sobrina. –Por favor encárgale a tu asesor buscar el escuadrón adecuado para que Karin-chan pueda hacer su debut como la primera capitana del Gotei 13.- un jadeo general, indignado y espantado brotó de muchas bocas, en especial la de la sobrina del emperador y su asesor, mientras que muchos otros solo se quedaron boquiabiertos de sorpresa, en especial Karin, y otros solo empezaron a vitorear, en especial sus amigos y un grupo de capitanes y tenientes recién llegados que nunca antes había visto pero que se veían demasiado ridículos como para tomarlos en serio.

-¡Pero… tío…! Yo le he rogado años por ese honor…- susurró por lo bajo apretando los puños.

-¡Su alteza, no puede hacer eso!- gritó de repente el cara-de-cerdo, pero toda su repentina valentía se vino abajo con una sola mirada del gobernante. –Q-quiero decir… ya sabe, toma tiempo familiarizarse con un escuadrón y el Gotei 13 en general… tal vez debería empezar desde más abajo… muy abajo…- eso último fue un pequeño gruñido que seguramente no estaba destinado a ser oído.

-Es una buena sugerencia.- el emperador sonrió dulcemente, demasiado dulcemente. –Soi Fong. ¿Qué te parece una nueva asesora?- miró con ojos brillantes (y tal vez un poco malvados) a su sobrina malhumorada, que se lo pensó por un momento pero sonrió diabólicamente al escuchar el chillido de niña que soltó su asesor pasado de peso.

-¿Sabe qué, tío? Creo que la idea me gusta.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, Soi Fong-sama!- se echó patéticamente al suelo y abrazó las rodillas de su jefa, mirándola con ojos llorosos y la nariz chorreando de mocos. -¡Por favor no me reemplace, prometo hacer lo que usted quiera! ¡Le conseguiré todos los gatos negros que quiera e incluso dejare que me usen como poste de arañar!- se derrumbó sollozando en el piso, pero entonces Soi Fong lo mandó rodando escaleras abajo todo el largo camino hasta la burlona multitud de una certeza patada.

Karin ni siquiera intentó ocultar su sonrisa complacida al ver al idiota que tanto la humilló antes ser literalmente derribado de su propio pedestal imaginario, pero luego hizo una mueca al pensar en las palabras del emperador y se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras acariciaba los bordes cortos y dispares de su coleta desordenada.

-Escuche, alteza.- carraspeó incómoda. –Sin duda ser la primera capitana es un gran honor, pero tal vez debería otorgárselo a su sobrina, se nota que lo quiere.- señaló a la aludida ante la mirada sorprendida de su tío, por lo que juntó las manos y asintió sonrojada, por un momento quitando su mirada de malas pulgas. –Realmente no es lo mío… y aunque sí que me gustaría formar parte del décimo escuadrón.- miró por un momento hacia atrás, encontrando sus ojos por un segundo con los turquesas antes de sonreírle a sus tres amigos que la miraban con rostros felices. –Creo que ya retrase demasiado mi momento de volver a casa… es todo lo que realmente quise desde el principio.- ahora que ya casi todo estaba resuelto, no podía esperar para ver a su familia.

Habían pasado casi dos meses, ¿cómo estaría todo por allá? Las extrañaba demasiado, quería darles un gran abrazo y muchos besos a sus pequeñas sobrinitas, quería agradecer a Rukia por cuidar de la familia tan bien como sabía que lo hizo, y quería abrazar a Yuzu lo más fuerte que pudiera y nunca dejarla ir. Y tal vez no pateara tan fuerte a su padre cuando la recibiera lloriqueando como un idiota, tal vez. No podía esperar para verlos… pero sobre todo, quería ir al santuario ahora que sabía que su hermano estaba allí, quería decirle que estaba sana y salva y que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que ahora ella asumiría el papel de protectora de la familia.

-Entiendo, pequeña.- el emperador la miró con lo que solo podía describirse como cariño paternal. –Entonces ten esto.- chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato los dos que seguían inclinados pese a que todo el mundo ya se había levantado de repente saltaron en su lugar y se pelearon entre ellos para ir a buscar un objeto que tenía un sirviente parado a unos cuantos metros de ellos. La boca de Karin cayó cuando el emperador le tendió la espada de Aizen, ya limpia de cualquier rastro de sangre. –Para que el mundo te reconozca como la guerrera que derrotó a Aizen Sosuke.- ella tomó la espada con algo de duda, creyendo que estaría mejor en una exhibición para probar la grandeza del reino antes que la suya propia. –Y esto.- descolgó de su cuello un extraño medallón con forma de pentágono invertido con una rara especie de calavera de ojos negros en el medio de una X ( **N/A: Por si alguien no lo adivina, es la insignia de shinigami sustituto xD** ). –Para que el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por mí, y para que tú sepas que eres bienvenida en las filas de mis soldados, pues no he encontrado ninguna más valiente y valiosa que tú.- él mismo se tomó la molestia de colocarle el medallón.

Aun aturdida, Karin tanteó con sus dedos el valioso medallón que había pertenecido al mismísimo emperador de toda su nación, que ahora le sonreía como bien podría haberlo hecho un abuelo a su nieta favorita. Miró de la espada al medallón, y luego viceversa un par de veces, todavía sin poder creerlo.

Las burlas de todas las personas que siempre la llamaron indigna y una deshonra para su familia se empezaron a colar en su mente. Había cometido tantos errores, pasado por tantas vergüenzas, la señalaron con el dedo y la miraron con desprecio tantas veces que había comenzado a creer que ella realmente no era más que un motivo de vergüenza para su familia. Pero esto… estos regalos de este hombre eran la prueba. ¡Eran la prueba de que ella realmente sí valía algo, más de lo que alguna vez cualquiera pudiera pensar! Esto… esto debía redimir sus errores y el honor de su familia, ¿verdad?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió orgullosa de ser… ella misma. Solo Kurosaki Karin. No Niku, no una cara bonita, no una novia perfecta, no una mala hermana, una simple granjera, un chico, una chica o una deshonra destinada a casarse con un campesino sí tenía suerte. Ella era la mujer que salvó a su nación y el mismo emperador lo reconoció. Ya no tenía por qué avergonzarse de sí misma o sentir que no era suficiente. ¡Ella lo hizo! No lo hizo sola, claro, pero ayudó a salvar a la nación y eso perdonaba sus anteriores errores y dejaba abierta muchas más puertas a un futuro brillante.

Ella era Kurosaki Karin, una mujer que amaba a su familia más que a nada, una guerrera fuerte y con una personalidad sarcástica que incluía mal carácter e ideas que podrían poner a varios a cuestionar su cordura. Y estaba orgullosa de serlo, estaba orgullosa de ser de la manera que era y ya no volvería a ser nadie más que ella misma.

Una sonrisa de felicidad incontrolable se abrió paso en sus características y aunque sabía que era inapropiado, de repente ya no vio más al hombre que tenía al frente como un poderoso gobernante de una poderosa nación, sino más bien como el abuelo que nunca tuvo, y no pudo contenerse de clavar la espada en el suelo por un segundo para lanzarse a envolverlo en un infantil abrazo.

Sintió al hombre tensarse a la par que escuchaba muchos jadeos, pero solo fue por un momento antes de escuchar una afable risa y sentir unas ligeras palmaditas en su espalda. Se separó sin perder la sonrisa y se inclinó una última vez antes de tomar la espada de Aizen para luego voltearse hacia sus amigos, que no tardaron en envolverla en un gran abrazo quiebra-huesos.

Rió encantada cuando la zamarrearon de un lado a otro, indispuestos a soltarla, pero luego se hartó y se los quitó de encima a punta de patadas, excepto por Yumichika que le dio un pequeño apretón a su hombro antes de guiñarle un ojo y apartarse él mismo dejándola expuesta a la mirada expectante de su capitán.

El impulso de abrazarlo era casi incontrolable, sin embargo el nerviosismo logró ganar la batalla y en cambio apretó el mangó de la espada de su enemigo entre sus manos demasiado pequeñas como para rodearlo correctamente, mirando al albino con ojos grandes e ilusionados, preguntándose si él tal vez la abrazaría.

Casi se desmaya allí mismo cuando lo vio extender las manos hacia ella mas solo le quedó decepción cuando en cambio lo vio cruzarse de brazos y apartar su mirada turquesa de la suya, aun así siguió sonriendo, esperando una felicitación o la promesa de verlo otra vez.

.

-Tú…- piensa, Hitsugaya, ¿qué decirle a la heroína de la nación de la que _tal vez_ estaba un poquito enamorado? –Tú… eres como tu padre.- ¡¿OH, EN SERIO ESO FUE LO QUE ACABABA DE SALIR DE SU BOCA?! ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¿Qué ser demoniaco no deseado ni en el infierno lo poseyó para decir eso?

Sí su castigo mental no era suficiente para matarlo de vergüenza, la mirada disgustada que cruzó el rostro de Karin antes de una de completa decepción que apenas logró disimular con una sonrisa incómoda de inmediato lo hizo desear que algún Arrancar se escapara de la prisión para aparecerse allí mismo y matarlo en ese instante, o bien tener la capacidad de enterrar su rostro en el duro material que conformaba las columnas construidas a lo largo de las escaleras que llevaban al palacio real.

-Oh…- ella apartó la mirada de la suya y una atmosfera tensa se instaló entre ellos. –Ehh… ¿Gracias?- se encogió de hombros mientras la mirada de decepción volvía a su rostro.

Trató de decir algo al verla alejarse de él pasándolo de largo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta con miedo a decir otra cosa estúpida y la mano que llevó para tomar su hombro se paralizó antes de siquiera acercarse a su pequeño cuerpo, dejándolo estático en su lugar mientras solo podía voltear y verla subir a su yegua después de darle un pequeño abrazo.

Al verla dar la vuelta y alejarse en su yegua mientras la multitud le abría paso ovacionándola, un sentimiento de pánico lo invadió. ¿Acaso esa sería la última vez que la vería? ¿Ese… ese horrible intercambio de palabras incoherentes fue su última conversación? ¿Se acabó todo?

No pudo apartar la vista de Karin alejándose, la vio hasta que la perdió de vista y aun así se quedó mirando el último lugar donde pudo obtener el más mínimo destello de su corto cabello negro atado revoloteando mientras desaparecía de su vida.

A su alrededor empezaron los preparativos para una fiesta y un gran banquete de celebración, pero él solo siguió parado en su lugar, al menos hasta que escucho un distintivo carraspeó y una mano en su hombro, por lo que volteó con una mirada cautelosa al verlo con una sonrisa _demasiado_ inocente.

-Shiro-chan.- aclaró un poco su garganta antes de erguir la espalda y juntar sus mangas en una pose solemne. -La flor que florece en la adversidad, es la más rara y hermosa de todas.- murmuró misteriosamente con los ojos cerrados, abriendo uno para mirarlo de reojo luego de unos minutos ante su falta de reacción.

-Disculpe, ¿qué?- una gota resbaló por su nuca al ver al monarca llevarse una mano a la frente y negar con una sonrisa resignada.

-Shiro-chan, solo ve tras ella e invítame a la boda luego. No puedo esperar por tener a otro pequeño Shiro-chan corriendo por aquí.- se despidió con una sonrisa divertida agitando una mano mientras era perseguido por sus dos súbditos más leales Sentaro y Kiyone al subir las escaleras en compañía de su sobrina mientras Oomaeda, con unos cuantos huesos rotos por haber rodado por las largas escaleras del palacio, se arrastraba como perro detrás de su ama.

Con la cara roja, Toshiro se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con toda la intención de ignorar lo dicho por su entrometido emperador, se subió a su caballo ignorando las protestas de unos cuantos soldados del cuarto escuadrón que insistían en terminar de curar sus heridas.

Estaba dispuesto a emprender marcha en dirección a su hogar no muy lejano al palacio para ver a Matsumoto y Hinamori y contar algunas buenas y malas noticias, pero fue interceptado por un trío de idiotas ya muy familiar para él.

-Capitán.- ya sin maquillaje y vestido como dignos soldados, se le acercaron con sonrisas alejando a sus nuevas muchas admiradoras. –Estuvimos allí en su pequeña conversación con la niñita.- comentó Madarame con una sonrisa repleta de picardía.

-Creo que los dos se pusieron un poco nerviosos allí y olvidaron ponerle una fecha a su boda para que pudiéramos asistir.- la sonrisa de Abarai no era mejor que la de su amigo calvo.

-Ustedes…- su ceja se retorció con fastidio. –Cuiden sus palabras si quieren seguir conservando las cabezas unidas a los cuellos.- advirtió en el más helado de sus tonos, y aunque los dos supuestamente más masculinos retrocedieron como cachorritos asustados, el afeminado solo se le acercó más con una sonrisa que parecía decir que sabía algo que él no.

-Creo, sin embargo, capitán, que su conversación con Karin-chan quedó un poco inconclusa.- opinó Ayasegawa mientras de detrás de su espalda sacaba sus brazos dejando ver una katana muy familiar que había estado escondiendo entre sus manos. –Por lo tanto, creí que tal vez podría hacerme el favor de regresarle a Karin-chan su espada que olvidó por completo, la pobre niña, y así tal vez podría aprovechar para terminar esa conversación suya. ¿Qué dice?- le tendió la katana enfundada.

Alzó una ceja ante el brillo de travesura en los tres pares de ojos, pero la tentación de tomar la espada era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y antes de siquiera darse cuenta ya la había guardado junto a su propia espada, pero no había hecho amago alguno por irse en la misma dirección que la chica Kurosaki.

-Uhh… ¿sí va a llevarle la espada, verdad?- preguntaron curiosos y un poco nerviosos los tres idiotas, a lo que él solo pudo sonreír suavemente mientras tiraba de las riendas de su caballo para indicarle avanzar en una dirección muy lejana a por donde Karin se había marchado no hace mucho.

-¿Quién sabe?- ignorando los gritos alarmados de los idiotas, cabalgó velozmente hasta el mercado más cercano.

Después de todo, Karakura estaba bastante lejos y le llevaría dos días llegar allí, tenía que cargarse con provisiones suficientes para dos ya que cierta tontita había olvidado por completo que necesitaba, ya saben, comer y beber para sobrevivir. No es que fuera a decirle a esos tres imbéciles que tenía planeado alcanzarla, no quería que supieran que ahora estaba en deuda con ellos por darle una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para darle el valor de perseguirla.

.

Cuando Karin llegó a casa, fue después de un largo y raro viaje.

Luego de varias horas de cabalgar en dirección a su hogar, se dio cuenta de que no había llevado ningún tipo de provisión ni tampoco tenía dinero como para comprar nada, aparte de que si desviaba su camino a algún pueblito cercano alargaría más su viaje. Perdió una hora solo sentada en una roca pensando en qué demonios iba a hacer cuando de repente de la nada un par de frutas y un cuenco de agua rodaron hacia ella.

Escuchó un ruido y estaba a punto de preguntar quién andaba por ahí, pero entonces Kon se apareció y el ruido no volvió a escucharse nunca más. Luego de unas cuantas horas de sueño en la madrugada y de que el tonto muñeco de trapo se durmiera en vez de vigilar por ella que nadie los robara como prometió, despertó con la llegada del amanecer con una bolsa llena de provisiones necesarias para pasar cómodamente el día que le esperaba en vez de robada como pensó.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando allí… pero cómo no quería perder tiempo investigando más de cinco minutos, simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino agradeciendo las provisiones a quién sea que se las haya dejado. ¿Tal vez alguna buena ancianita que pasaba por ahí le vio cara de buena niña y la ayudó? Ñeh.

Cuando llegó a su pueblo al amanecer del tercer día, agradeció que fuera demasiado temprano como para que hubiera demasiada gente en las calles. Los pocos que la vieron solo la miraron como si fuera un fantasma y no dijeron nada, por lo que llegó rápidamente a la granja de su familia y se quedó un momento simplemente allí, mirando su hogar que por tanto tiempo había extrañado. No parecía haber cambiado mucho, solo que ahora parecía brillar ante los recién salidos rayos del sol por una limpieza excesiva que sin duda Yuzu le venía aplicando desde que ella se marchó, puesto que le gustaba limpiar de más cuando estaba nerviosa o triste. Una punzada de culpa volvió a atacarla y suspiró, pero luego sonrió feliz pensando en lo alegre que estaría de volver a verla.

Se escabulló hasta el establo y allí liberó a Mei de las riendas y todo lo demás con lo que la pobre venía cargando por días, dándole un largo abrazo y muchas caricias por haber sido tan leal y amorosa todos aquellos días llenos de problemas, entonces la dejó para que pudiera descansar adecuadamente en el lugar donde creció.

-¡Por fin! ¡Casa!- Kon saltó desde el lomo de la yegua y se abrazó a su pierna llorando cascaditas antes de ponerse de cuclillas y comenzar a besar el suelo. -¡Nunca creí que estaría tan feliz de volver a ver esta fea y sucia granja!- restregó su rostro contra el suelo.

-Oye, cuidado con como hablas sobre mi hogar.- le dio una patada juguetona. –Mi hogar…- tomó una profunda respiración al salir del establo, dejándose inundar por el aroma de diversas plantas aparte del maloliente olor del fertilizante y diversos desperdicios de diversos animales que criaban. –Sip, huele a casa.- rió cariñosamente.

Su mirada se desvió al templo y casi corrió hacia allí al recordar que su hermano también la esperaba, que no estaba del todo muerto y aún podría escucharla despedirse y decirle que lo amaba y que cuidaría de su familia por última vez, pero se contuvo pues quería esperar hasta saludar a toda la familia para después llevar a sus sobrinitas con ella. No podía decirle la verdad a Rukia por temor a reabrir una herida demasiado dolorosa, pero Ichigo ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de conocer a la más pequeña de sus hijas en vida, así que quería que él les dedicara unas palabras aunque sea a través de Kon, pese a que sabía que con el tiempo olvidarían que alguna vez realmente interactuaron con su difunto padre.

Escuchó un ruido cercano y un poco de pánico la invadió, por lo que fue a ocultarse detrás de un árbol cercano y cubrió su boca con su mano para evitar jadear al ver a su padre salir de la casa con el rostro mancillado, marcadas ojeras y una mueca de profunda preocupación, un semblante que no le veía desde que su hermano murió. Se sentía horrible saber que había hecho a su padre sentir tan mal, pero no podía arrepentirse de todo lo que vivió esas semanas, y menos por haberle salvado la vida.

Quiso correr a los brazos de su padre como si de nuevo fuera una niñita de cuatro años demasiado apegada a sus padres, pero se contuvo al recordar los obsequios del emperador. Necesitaba mostrárselos, necesitaba hacerle saber que ya no era una deshonra para la familia, que por fin hizo algo para honrar su nombre.

En cuanto lo vio marcharse en dirección a su jardín apartado de los cultivos, corrió de vuelta al establo para tomar la espada de Aizen y ajustó el medallón del emperador en su cuello para que se notara y se viera bien y digno. Entonces fue tras su padre.

Abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero se quedó sin aliento al verlo tomar una vasija cercana y verter un poco de agua para regar la planta de bambú que había sido protagonista de su última conversación real aunque unilateral. ¿Estaría pensando en ella ya tan temprano la mañana? Su corazón se ablandó aún más y decidió que _tal vez_ en vez de darle una patada podría darle un pequeño abrazo, solo por aquella vez.

Se removió un poco en su lugar, antes de juntar valor y carraspear.

La cabeza de su padre giró tan rápido que por un momento temió que se haya doblado el cuello. Él la miró con ojos amplios mientras volteaba completamente y se acercaba con manos temblorosas, ella casi le estrella la espada de Aizen en el rostro.

-¡Karin!- finalmente él salió de su aturdimiento y balbuceó su nombre con incredulidad. –Hija…-

-Viejo… umm… papá… Ehh, ¡padre!- se inclinó profundamente aun con la espada en alto. –Yo… te traje la espada de Aizen, el líder Arrancar.- se irguió y depositó la espada en manos de su confundido progenitor. –Y… emm…- descolgó el medallón real de su cuello. –También te traje el medallón del emperador.- lo colocó encima de la espada enfundada con un simple trapo que encontró por ahí. –Son obsequios otorgados por el emperador, Ukitake-sama, que me reconocen como una guerrera y que prueban al mundo que yo… que nosotros, somos una familia honrada.- sonrió un poco nerviosa ante la expresión en blanco de su padre. –Tú…- un poco de pánico la invadió cuando él siguió sin decir nada. -¿Estás orgulloso de mí… verdad?- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encogió ante la mirada seria de su padre.

Sin embargo, cualquier sentimiento de temor se esfumó al ver a su padre arrojar los obsequios como si no fueran nada a la par que se le escapaba un jadeo indignado, y lo hubiera golpeado ante su insensibilidad de no ser porque al momento siguiente su padre la envolvió en un abrazo, y no uno sofocante y quiebra-huesos que la hacían patearlo en donde le dolía, sino uno de esos abrazos cálidos y cariñosos que la hacían sentir segura y como la pequeña de cuatro años que adoraba a papi.

-¿Pero qué cosas preguntas, Karin?- él se apartó de ella para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. –Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, y no necesitó ningún tesoro imperial para saber que tengo una hija maravillosa, no hay más grande honor para mí.- sus palabras terminaron de matar cualquier pensamiento malo contra ella misma que pudiera seguir albergando, y solo pudo reír cuando sintió como su padre borraba gentilmente la solitaria lágrima tonta que se atrevió a escapar de sus ojos.

-Ni que me importara tanto lo que pienses, viejo loco.- lo empujó volviendo a poner su actitud de adolescente malhumorada típica.

Por supuesto, su padre no tardó en volver a su actitud de adulto infantil demasiado estúpido como para ser tolerable.

-¡OH, MI HERMOSA HIJITA HA VUELTO A CASA! ¡MASAKI, PUEDES SENTIRTE ORGULLOSA DE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA GUERRERA!- quiso volver a tomarla en sus brazos solo que esta vez con intenciones mucho más estúpidas, por lo que solo atinó a patearlo en la cara.

Aunque la actitud seria de su padre ya era cosa del pasado y probablemente acabara de despertar a todos en la casa, y tal vez en la ciudad, no podía negar que estaba muy feliz de por fin estar de vuelta en su hogar. A pesar de que sentía que algo le estaba faltando…

.

Toshiro definitivamente estaba pasando los días más locos, raros y memorables de su joven vida en esta semana. Había seguido a Karin con la intención de encontrarse con ella, pero lo frenó el shock de saber que era acompañada por un muñeco de trapo parlante. Estuvo demasiado aturdido como para salir de su escondite a pedir explicaciones, y luego simplemente no tuvo el valor de mostrarse ante ella por lo que la siguió desde las sombras cuidándola en silencio… ¡No era un acosador, para que conste!

Luego hablaría seriamente con ella por sus pobres debilidades de detectar que era perseguida porque debido a su nerviosismo, como cuando casi la ve bañarse en un río e hizo prácticamente un escándalo en su camino a huir lejos de ella con el rostro en llamas. ¿Cómo no notó eso? Era un alivio pero a la vez una decepción respecto a las técnicas de supervivencia básica en su mejor soldado.

Cuando ya estuvieron cerca de Karakura la dejó adelantarse mientras mentalmente ensayaba su excusa de porque estaba allí tan pronto y buscaba otras excusas para tal vez quedarse y tal vez adelantarse a pedirle su mano a su padre antes de que la noticia de que ella era la heroína de la nación se extendiera por todas partes y las proposiciones de matrimonio le llovieran de todas las direcciones. No soportaba siquiera la idea de que algún idiota creyera que tenía posibilidades de robársela, había decidido que conservaría la posición de capitán solo porque quería verse como un mejor partido para ella, aunque sabía que nunca sería lo suficientemente digno y menos ante los ojos de su padre pues aunque Karin podía cuidarse sola seguía siendo su pequeña niña, lo cual entendía, sí él fuera padre nunca cedería a su hija tan fácilmente.

Había perdido de vista a Karin cuando entró a la ciudad, así que preguntó a un par de personas por la dirección de la casa Kurosaki y finalmente luego de que unas chicas dejaran de comérselo con los ojos al ver su uniforme y más su Haori obtuvo la información y partió en lo que esperaba fuera la dirección correcta. No le quedó ninguna duda al estarse acercando a la dirección señalada cuando escucho los distintivos gritos de su ex capitán aun tan temprano en la mañana.

Una sonrisa nostálgica tiró de sus labios mientras ataba a Hyorinmaru a un árbol cercano a la granja de la familia Shiba-Kurosaki, pero luego cambió a una mueca nerviosa mientras tomaba la espada de Karin en sus manos mirándola con duda. Esperaba no estar siendo demasiado obvio con esta excusa, bien que quería pedir su mano pero tampoco quería parecer desesperado.

Se acercó a la entrada y se sorprendió al ver la puerta de la pequeña cerca que rodeaba la granja abierta. ¿Estas personas no se preocupaban por su seguridad o las de sus bienes? Ni siquiera debería sorprenderse. Recordando una broma de hace mucho tiempo cuando el en ese entonces capitán Shiba le dijo antes de retirarse que siempre sería bienvenido a hacer su papeleo por él en su casa, se encogió de hombros y simplemente entró a la propiedad. No es como si fuera un extraño o un ladrón.

Paseando su vista por las tierras labradas, el establo, los corrales, jardines y árboles, no le fue difícil creer que Karin se haya criado en un lugar como aquel, casi podía ver una versión miniatura de ella trepándose a las ramas más altas de la gran variedad de árboles. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

Decidió caminar hacia la fuente de los gritos, que no se encontraba muy lejos, solo que ahora aparte de gritos de su ex superior también escuchaba agudos gritos femeninos y risitas infantiles probablemente de niños pequeños. Todo se aclaró cuando pasó unos cuantos arbustos y vislumbro a Karin parada siendo estrangulada por el abrazo de una chica rubia un poco más alta que lloraba y chillaba de felicidad mientras su pie se clavaba en el rostro magullado de su propio padre. Dos niñas muy pequeñas corrían a su alrededor gritando que su tía había regresado, y una mujer que reconoció como la hermana menor de Kuchiki Byakuya (uno de los capitanes que hoy había vuelto después de largo tiempo fuera) parada poco más lejos que los demás sonriendo tranquila pero alegre.

-¡Karin-chan estoy tan feliz de que hayas regresado!- la rubia finalmente dejó a Karin respirar después de tenerla varios minutos suplicando por aire. –Aunque, ya que estuviste en el ejército rodeada de hombres guapos bien pudiste haber traído uno a casa para darme un cuñado, ¿sabes?- hizo un mohín infantil. –Ya que Jinta-kun y yo arreglamos las cosas y nos casaremos pronto, estaba esperando que pudiéramos tener una boda doble.- se limpió una pequeña lágrima.

-Oh, por favor, Yuzu…- Karin rodó los ojos. –Agradece que regresé con vida. Además, nunca me casaría con ninguno de esos malolientes idiotas pervertidos que…- Hitsugaya decidió que era el momento de anunciar su presencia antes de que terminara.

-Disculpen.- todas las miradas se pegaron a él mientras se esforzaba por parecer lo más digno posible. –Soy Hitsugaya Toshiro, capitán del décimo escuadrón del Gotei 13 a los servicios del emperador Ukitake-sama.- dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. –Karin…- no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa divertida al verla abrir y cerrar su boca como si fuera un pez mientras lo señalaba incrédula. –Esperó disculpes mi rudeza, pero olvidaste tu espada… o bien, la espada de tu padre.- su voz tembló un poco ante su última afirmación, pero esperaba todavía haber dado una buena primera impresión a su familia.

-¡TOSHIRO, MI TERCER HIJO!- Isshin salió de debajo del pie de su hija para tratar de saltarle encima, pero hábilmente lo esquivo. -¡TIENES TODO MI PERMISO PARA DESPOSAR A MI PRECIOSA KARIN-CHAN!- le chilló con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Por favor denme muchos nietos!-

Hitsugaya casi deja caer la espada. ¡¿En serio, ya tan rápido?! Solo se había aparecido allí como hace veinte segundos… Hmm, y él que creyó que sería más difícil. Aunque, por la mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Karin y el posterior puñetazo que encajó en el rostro de su padre, supo que probablemente el idiota solo había hecho las cosas más difíciles para que ella lo aceptara.

-Gracias por la espada.- después de haber mandado lejos a su padre, la pelinegra se le acercó para tomar la katana y atarla a su cintura. –Ignora a mi padre, él podría haber sido tu genial capitán pero ahora es un idiota.-rodó los ojos. –Tú… seguramente tuviste un largo viaje. ¿Quieres desayunar aquí?- preguntó con un pequeño sonrojo.

-¡¿Quieres vivir aquí para siempre?!- chilló Yuzu prácticamente empujando a su hermana sobre él.

-¡YUZU!- Karin despegó su rostro rojo de su pecho para fulminar a la aludida con la mirada, pero luego suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría…- intervino antes de que las dos adolescentes se enfrascaran en una discusión. Pese a que en un principio creyó que su soldado estrella podría fácilmente con cualquiera, la sonrisa dulcemente espeluznante de su hermana le advertía que estaba delante de un adversario peligroso. –Me gustaría quedarme a desayunar, y tal vez a almorzar sí me lo permiten.- carraspeó incómodo.

-¡Claro! ¡Puedes pasar la noche aquí también, en la habitación de Karin-chan si lo prefieres!-

-¡YUZU!- la heroína de la nación enterró su rostro humeante en sus manos. –Tú eres mucho peor que el viejo…-

-Será mejor que vayamos a preparar el desayuno, Yuzu-chan.- la mujer Kuchiki ¿o sería Kurosaki ahora? jaló a la rubia demasiado entusiasta del brazo mientras era seguida por las dos niñas pequeñas. –Karin-chan debe extrañar tu cocina, y debemos quedar bien con el capitán Hitsugaya sí quieres que forme parte de nuestra familia.-

-¡Oh, sí!- entonces Yuzu comenzó a arrastrar a su cuñada. -¡Vamos, prepararé muchas delicias! ¡Por mientras, Karin-chan atiende a nuestro invitado!- les guiñó un ojo antes de internarse en la casa.

-Tu familia es… interesante.- murmuró divertido a su soldado que parecía que quería morir de vergüenza allí mismo. –Casi tan interesante como ese muñeco parlante que estaba contigo antes.- dijo de pronto, sobresaltándola de inmediato.

-¡¿KON?! ¡¿Cómo demonios te enteraste de eso?!- lo miró con la boca abierta. Él la miró fijamente y ella tardó un momento en deducir lo que quería decir. –Oh… Tú me diste esas provisiones, ¿no es así?- jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello tímidamente, a lo que asintió. –Kon me ayudó mucho a… sobrevivir a ti y al ejército.- rió nerviosa. –Puede sonar increíble, pero… kido es magia demoniaca y todo, así que no debería ser tan difícil de creer que existen fantasmas que pueden poseer muñecos… Bueno, sí es difícil de creer, pero ¡no es nada malo, lo juró!- sacudió las manos frente a su rostro frenéticamente.

-Está bien, Karin. Confió en ti.- sonrió suavemente.

-Oh, bien… ¡Oh!- lo miró atónita. -¿Ah, sí?- la forma en la que lo miró fue tan ilusionada y hermosa que no se resistió a tomar sus muñecas y acercarla a su cuerpo, poniendo sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. -¿T-Toshiro?- tartamudeó adorablemente.

-Karin… lamento haberte tratado en la manera en la que lo hice antes.- suspiró. –Debí confiar en ti, tú hiciste más por mí de lo que podrías imaginarte y cuando realmente me necesitaste yo solo… no tuve el valor de estar allí para ti.- vacilante, apoyó su frente contra la suya. –Ni siquiera estaba realmente tan enojado contigo…-

-¡Pero yo te engañe!- ella lo interrumpió de pronto. –T-tenías todo el derecho de estar molesto, debí decirte la verdad, debí…-

-Entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste, Karin, y tuviste tus razones para no quererte arriesgar ni siquiera cuando nos hicimos más cercanos.- el que haya alzado una espada contra ella era razón suficiente como para creer que él podría haber reaccionado no muy bien para ella. –Y, como te estaba diciendo, ni siquiera estaba tan molesto contigo. La verdad es que…- tomó una profunda respiración, juntando valor y todavía sin creer que realmente iba a decir esto. –La verdad es que estaba más aliviado que otra cosa.-

-¡¿Aliviado?!- su rostro se torció en confusión y leve irritación.

-Si… hmm…- carraspeó sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer un poco. –Sentí muchas cosas cuando descubrí la verdad, pero más que nada me sentí muy aliviado porque… incluso cuando eras Niku, incluso cuando creía que eras un chico yo…- vamos, idiota, ¡solo dilo! No puede ser peor que lo que le dijo antes de que abandonaran la Capital… -Desde hace tiempo que estoy consciente de que… siento ciertas… cosas por ti.- ella alzó ambas cejas a la par que sus ojos bonitos se ampliaban. –Quiero decir que… me… me gustas como mujer… bueno, también como hombre…- ok, tal vez esa no era la mejor forma de decirlo. –…Me gustas tú… simplemente tú.- Karin comenzó a enrojecer de una manera que parecía poco saludable pero de todos modos adorable, lo que de alguna manera le dio el valor suficiente para decir lo siguiente. –Karin, incluso sí no sientes lo mismo por mí, quiero formar parte de tu vida.- tomó su mejilla mirando fijamente a sus ojos oscuros con los suyos turquesas. –Sí me lo permites.-

Esperó por una respuesta, pero en cambio notó que su mirada estaba clavada en sus labios. ¿Acaso ella quería que…?... No podía negar que él también lo quería, desde hace más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir, pero para una pareja no casada que ni siquiera estaba oficialmente comprometida era un poco demasiado inapropiado, su abuela lo mataría por esto.

Pero… sus labios se veían tan suaves… tan cálidos, pequeños y rosados… quería probar si eran tan dulces como parecían.

Decidiendo que por una vez mandaría las normas sociales al demonio, tomó su otra mejilla y acercó aún más sus rostros ruborizados. Sintió su respiración acelerada golpear su barbilla y por un momento se replanteó que esta fuera una buena idea al sentir su propia respiración salirse de control, pero el solo rozar sus labios con los suyos fue suficiente para apagar lo poco que le quedaba de sentido común. Y la besó.

Fue torpe, y más dulce de lo que pensó, le quitó el aliento y revolvió todos sus sentidos y pensamientos, fue cálido y frío, inocente y apasionado, pero sobretodo fue corto, más corto de lo que le hubiera gustado porque solo se besaron por un segundo, y al siguiente se separaron con los rostros teñidos de escarlata al escuchar los agudos chillidos emocionados de Yuzu e Isshin que obviamente los estuvieron espiando descaradamente todo el tiempo.

Se quedó estático en su lugar con los hombros temblando de indignación al ver el mejor momento de su vida interrumpido de aquella despiadada manera mientras Karin se alejaba pisoteando gritando a los cuatro vientos las distintas formas en las que mataría a su chismosa familia.

Aun a pesar de todo, no pudo contener su sonrisa. No le molestaría en lo absoluto formar parte de esa familia por más entrometidos que fueran, tampoco podía esperar por presentarles a Rangiku y Momo a Karin pese a que sabía que harían hasta lo imposible por avergonzarlo, tal vez ganarse una nuera y cuñada fuera un buen consuelo por haber perdido a Gin.

El viento sopló elevando algunas hojas y su vista fue atraída hacia el templo de la familia Shiba-Kurosaki, donde vio al muñeco de trapo amarillo llamado Kon mirarlo con una sonrisa sentado en el marco de una ventana, aunque se escondió de su vista tan pronto como notó que lo miraba, pero aparte del muñeco también le pareció ver un pequeño destello de naranja y una sonrisa de aprobación, pero desapareció tan rápido que simplemente pensó que fue su imaginación.

Karin volvió al poco tiempo para comenzar a arrastrarlo al comedor aun con las mejillas adorablemente ruborizadas, entrelazando tímidamente sus dedos con los suyos más pequeños. Al escuchar las risas de su familia a lo lejos y sentir su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, no pudo evitar sentirse como en casa.

Apretó su mano en la suya y Karin lo miró curiosa, a lo que Toshiro sonrió antes de sorprenderla con otro beso.

Ese beso significó más que un acto del amor que comenzaba a surgir entre ambos jóvenes una promesa, la promesa de que sus brillantes futuros estaban entrelazados por un fuerte vínculo que florecería en la más hermosa historia de honor, guerra y amor.

 **FIN.**

Holaaaaaaaaa! :D

Felicidades a los que llegaron hasta aquí?

Uff... esto es lo más largo que escribí en my life para una sola toma :'v Aunq espero que eso compense la gran tardanza...

Bueno, al final esto tuvo un capitulo menos q Accidentalmente Cenicienta pero como el doble de palabras xP

Hmm, seguramente nadie me deje review, o me dejen pocos, porq como les dije cuando escribo cosas largas parece q espanto comentarios, como en la ultima de actualizacion de Extraterrestrial que el capitulo fue casi tan largo como este y casi nadie comento TnT Mis animos para sacarlo del Hiatus no están muy elevados, debo decir :v Así que no lo esperen pronto :)

No quise dividir el cap pese a su largo excesivo porq luego se me quejan y ya quiero acabar con esto para poder ocuparme en otras cosas ya que el 16 de este mes, Marzo, es la SEMANA HITSUKARIN organizada por el grupo de face Universo HitsuKarin al q todas estan invitadas a unirse y necesito concentrarme en eso :T

Ahora no estoy muy segura de cual será mi proximo trabajo en FF, pero seguramente pronto de noticias por face, tenganme paciencia que espero poder volver a publicar diariamente como antes... algún día XD

Hmm, no tengo mucho más que decir... espero que este fic les haya gustado, me esforce mucho haciendolo y es muy satisfactorio aunque sad para mí terminarlo, sé que había juntado algunas espectativas que no sé si cumplí incluso desde antes de subirlo y fue un buen reto adaptar la hermosa peli de Mulan a Bleach pero sobre todo a mi hermosa OTP el HitsuKarin :')

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
